the small price of pleasure
by potionwine
Summary: The Cake Shop AU. Genius pâtissier Hitachiin Kaoru and his twin find employment in an elegant cake shop owned by a tall, dark and handsome man with a past waiting to be unraveled. Kyouya/Kaoru, Tamaki/Haruhi/Hikaru. #2 in the Movie Adaptations Series – based on Antique Bakery.
1. Prologue: Kaoru

**Title:** the small price of pleasure

**Pairing(s):** Kyouya/Kaoru, Tamaki/Haruhi/Hikaru

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco and related companies.

**Complete summary:** The Cake Shop AU. Genius pâtissier Hitachiin Kaoru and his twin brother find employment in an elegant cake shop owned by a tall, dark and handsome man with a past waiting to be unraveled. #2 in the Movie Adaptations Series – Antique (2008) [Korean title: 서양골동양과자점 엔티크 Seoyangkoldong Yangkwajajeom Entikeu).

.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Year: 2009

On the rooftop, the early evening wind is blowing softly.

Seventeen-year-old Kaoru's heart is beating loudly on this clear day. Its pounding is all he can hear as he marches forward, step-by-step, to the edge where someone is waiting for him. Metropolitan Tokyo lies at the feet of the lone figure standing near the parapet.

Kaoru comes to a stop one and a half metres away from the person he is going to address.

"Senpai," he begins nervously, "I have to tell you something."

The black-haired senior turns around, waiting, his face a mask of inscrutability.

Swallowing once to moisten his throat and taking a deep breath to brace himself, Kaoru confesses, "I like you."

The whooshing of the wind is the only reply he receives.

Mildly flustered, he forces himself to open his eyes to gauge his senior's reaction. Quickly, he continues with, "I know... all the girls want you. And – heh, quite a lot of guys too. Uh – "

The other boy merely blinks at him, expression unchanging.

In a whisper, Kaoru says, "Sorry. I just had to tell you before you graduated. D-don't mind me. I'll… go."

When he'd told Hikaru he wanted to do this, Hikaru had called him crazy. Kaoru doesn't regret it, though.

Feeling very much like crumbling into small despondent pieces, Kaoru walks away, back into the bubble inhabited solely by himself and his twin.

.

05/04/2012


	2. Chapter 1: the unknown

**CHAPTER 1**

On the television, the evening news as reported by the presenter:

**A classic case of long-term kidnapping. **

**The young boy has returned barely alive within two months of his date of disappearance. Doctors report that he has no memory of what he experienced. The head of investigations has stepped down from his position and the case remains unsolved. The criminal is still out there running free, searching for his next…**

.

05/04/2012


	3. Chapter 2: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 2**

_Can anyone be unhappy while eating cake? We have all craved for cake in our happiest moments. Like instinct. Why is this so?_

_We will conclude today with the delicate gâteau opéra. People often turn away from it because of its ingredients: chocolate, butter, whipped cream… fattening, yes? _

_But a small price to pay for pleasure._

_A fragrant coconut flavour, rich ganache, all mixed with the savoury taste of almond powder. The perfect harmony of flavours is just like a great opera. Or perhaps quite like the bitter sweetness of life. Why don't you help yourself to a bite of life?_

_Be careful. Once you're hooked, all of your senses, and even your soul, will never be able to forget that rich taste of perfection. It is a curious addiction. You will go to the end of the world in search of those flavours. They are no longer mere flavours, but more a lingering voice forever engraved in your mind. _

_Do you still wish to try a slice?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Year: 2018

A pair of twenty-five-year-old redheaded twins walk down a cobbled street hand-in-hand. They are headed for a job interview with a new boutique bakery that is opening in three months' time. The neighbouring shops and residents are a-flutter at this delightful addition to their suburb – it is the talk of the town, for the Owner-san is rumoured to be a refined gentleman of wealthy means and exacting standards, here to pursue a dream of crafting the ultimate cakes and tarts to grace the universe.

Word of mouth has propelled these twins to apply in response to the advertisement. They too are dreamers, gifted with an abundance of imagination and similarly obsessed with the art of baking.

The path leads them to a charming little cottage full of character. The walls are made of bricks of various pleasant shades of beige and brown, the glass panels fitted into the front double doors are intricately patterned, the windows are large and inviting, and the entire ensemble is topped off with rusty-red coloured tiles on the roof.

Protruding from the shop front is a short display shelf, presumably to entice passing customers or to enable them to purchase cakes in a hurry.

The exterior of the cake shop impresses Kaoru - it evidences a great deal of thought and planning. From the outset, he is convinced of the good taste of Owner-san. He pauses to chat with the builders who are in the midst of their construction work and is informed, as guessed, that the design originated from the shop owner.

The twins are excited. They would love to work in an environment of such beauty. Their mother is an architect of renown, and from a young age they have been imbued with her appreciation of superior aesthetic.

A worker emerges from the shop; he holds the door open for them as they enter.

Tables and chairs made of fine wood are stacked to the side and hidden underneath a protective layer of plastic – they are still wrapped, but Kaoru already knows that they will be perfect. The finish is flawless and they are clearly hand-carved and one-of-a-kind.

Other workers are installing the light fixtures, drilling holes for shelves and paintings, or doing up the feature wall that announces the name of this pâtisserie in stylized font: ANTIQUE.

The owner is nowhere to be found.

Furniture this arresting must be accompanied with cakes to die for, Kaoru decides. He and his twin are makers of heavenly treats, and they are prepared to offer their services. As Hikaru heads off in search of the missing owner, Kaoru wanders around the crates and boxes in the hope that he may catch a glimpse of the tableware and cutlery that will be used. If his sky-high expectations are fulfilled, he thinks he might love Owner-san even before ever laying eyes on his person.

He finds them half-concealed by tissue-thin sheets of packaging paper. With a crackling sound he uncovers them, and gasps in reverence.

_Antiques._ Of course.

Wedgwood, Aynsley, Ginori, Worcester, Meissen… every plate unique and irreplaceable, every single one a collector's item. In Kaoru's wildest fantasies he had not dared to believe a human existed who would subject these fragile treasures to the handling of the common masses all for the sake of providing an unequalled high tea experience. It blows the mind.

"Kaoru, this is – "

Kaoru whirls around at the sound of Hikaru's voice. "Yes," he consents immediately. "Yes, we'll work here, Hikaru."

Hikaru gives him a _what the hell_ look, but he's obviously more than agreeable to this arrangement.

It is only now that Kaoru catches sight of Owner-san.

_Huh. He's hot._

Owner-san is tall, slender and imposing. His silver-rimmed spectacles are a credit to his aristocratic features, making him look as meticulous as his work suggests he would be. Those black-grey eyes regard Kaoru calmly, unfazed by Kaoru's sudden proclamation.

"Ootori-san, this is my brother Kaoru," Hikaru introduces them, barely suppressing a smirk at Kaoru's prior impulsiveness. "Kaoru, this is the owner, Ootori Kyouya-san."

"Ootori-san," Kaoru greets with a bow, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ootori Kyouya replies with a bow of his own.

The three of them gather around an ornate table and seat themselves at Ootori-san's behest. For a split second, Hikaru's lips curve up in a wry smile – usually the shop owners are the polite ones adopting the humble position to secure the twins' employment. This boss certainly has no qualms about taking charge.

"Both of you have quite a résumé," Ootori-san remarks upon perusing the proferred folder.

"It's nothing," Hikaru dismisses.

"No need even to mention your stints in other countries," Ootori-san says, nodding. "You've both gone through all of the top shops in Japan – Schwarz und Weiss, Le Petit Gâteau, Kawaii Keki… Evidently, your skills are legendary."

"We _are_ excellent," Hikaru easily tosses out the statement.

Kaoru smiles too, not very modestly. "We enjoy the change of pace, hence the accumulated experience."

"Hmm," Ootori-san says non-committally, whipping out a black executive diary and referring to it. "Ample qualifications aside, you were fired within a year at each, were you not?"

"Er," Hikaru comments.

"Oh, umm…" Kaoru adds intelligently.

"There was a brawl between Schwarz und Weiss employees because of one of you," Ootori-san recites. "A suicide attempt at Le Petit Gâteau, because of one of you. One of the co-owners of Kawaii Keki ran around with a knife because the other co-owner deserted her… also because of one of you."

Kaoru cringes, horrified. This man must either have a personal network to rival the government intelligence agencies, or he is capable of reading minds.

"It was you, I take it?" He directs the question at Kaoru.

Hikaru had winced too; logically their reactions shouldn't have given the culprit away, yet Ootori-san has correctly discerned the facts from a casual flick of his eyes.

"It's fine. What I value is skill and technique, and your artistry surpasses any other I have interviewed thus far," Ootori-san tells them. "It is not necessary for you to worry about that, as it will be only the three of us for now. I currently have no intentions to hire wait staff, therefore there is no risk of employees falling for you and disrupting the workplace."

_Aren't you discounting yourself_, Kaoru muses.

"Yeah, uh, well, you see, you're kinda Kaoru's – " _type_, Hikaru had been about to reveal when Kaoru elbows him unforgivingly in the abdomen.

Ootori-san deduces the rest of the sentence anyway. His eyebrows form the singularly most skeptical and belittling stare aimed at the twins in this lifetime. "Was that how it happened? Did you promote your brother to your colleagues?"

"I've never made a move on anyone at work!" Kaoru denies heatedly.

"Say anything like that ever again and I _will_ hit you, consequences be damned," Hikaru snarls protectively, half-risen in fury. "Those people fell for Kaoru! It was their problem! He never did anything to encourage them, and you have _no idea_ how much trouble it's caused us!"

Kaoru is reeling a bit from how fast this situation has turned ugly. Ootori-san is plainly in possession of a sharp tongue to match his sharp mind. The guy already gives off the vibe of being prickly and relentless; his attractive qualities do not blind Kaoru to the cold, flat steel of his personality. He needs someone to soften him up, teach him how to relax, and instinctively Kaoru knows that neither he nor his twin is an appropriate candidate for their personalities are equally uncompromising.

"Just – Hikaru, never mind," he implores, picking up his bag and grabbing hold of his brother's arm. "Forget it. Let's go."

Sorry though he is to leave, there is a sense of relief as well.

"Wait," Ootori-san commands as Kaoru's hand lands on the doorknob. "I apologise for misunderstanding. However, I admit I cannot conceive of why it was pertinent for me to become aware of Kaoru-san's preferences."

"You're right, it wasn't pertinent at all," Kaoru says, glaring at Hikaru for all he's worth.

"Wha – To warn you!" Hikaru protests, energetically digging his own grave. "From what you said, it's like you think you're immune!"

Ootori-san gives the impression that he should very much like to laugh out loud. There's something weird about the way he suppresses the urge – it's practised but unnatural – _involuntary_, that's what it is, yet habitual.

Kaoru lets out a snort on his behalf.

"At any rate," Ootori-san resumes speaking, "rest assured that you shall not be threatened by romance where I am concerned. If your earlier acceptance stands valid, you may start next week."

Kaoru absolutely refuses to analyse that random twinge of disappointment.

"Next week?" Hikaru queries.

"Yes. I have made preliminary judgments about the layout and equipment of the kitchen. It will benefit from your expert opinions as you are the ones who will be using it. Following which, we will customise it to fit your needs as well as organise ourselves for the grand opening. Our opening hours are from 12 PM to 12 AM. The days will be long and everything must be coordinated."

He removes two unmarked envelopes from his executive diary and holds them out. "This is your salary for the first three months, paid in one lump sum. There is an allowance included to facilitate your move."

Hikaru sighs resignedly. He doesn't have to ask to know that Kaoru's answer remains the same. To be honest, his initial eagerness to work in such a café hasn't faded either. Their family would love its ambience – he predicts that whenever the Switzerland-based Hitachiins visit, they'll swiftly become regular patrons and their mother in particular will probably park herself here with her tablet.

As one, both twins reach out to grasp an envelope each.

Ootori-san is pleased. He does not smile.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ne, Kaoru. You sure?"

Kaoru nods.

Fingers once more entwined with Hikaru's, they stroll in the opposite direction from whence they came. The street is littered with people now that the average office worker is done for the day. It's a good location, plenty of pedestrian traffic and not many vehicles. Kaoru fully expects the bakery/café to blaze a formidable trail, its reputation traveling far and wide.

"It's not just because he's your type, right?" Hikaru asks pleadingly.

"When have I ever done that?" Kaoru snaps, feeling professionally insulted. "And I don't have a type!"

"You do!" Hikaru moans. "You always like the dark-haired, dark-eyed, extremely clever, incredibly perceptive sort. I'm willing to bet he topped his class in school. The guy is _humourless_, can't you see that? He talks like he has a stick up his ass!"

"Yes, yes," Kaoru deadpans.

"The thing I'm grateful for is that Ootori-san is _completely incapable_ of cuteness." Hikaru raises his face to the flame orange heaven in prayer. "I know you. When your partner is serious, you have a weakness for his or her silly moments. When your partner is silly, you fall in love with those flashes of smoothness. Kaoru, you have issues."

"Says the pot," Kaoru snarks. "At least I'm searching for people with depth. That's more than can be said for you, Hitachiin Hikaru, self-titled bachelor who is actually dating three people at once."

"That's cos I've given up on hoping that a single person will be able to be everything to me," Hikaru says, a strain of sadness tainting his voice. "Except you, Kaoru. I don't know if it'll be kinder to ask you to give up hope too. Remember that time _that _girl called you Hikaru after being with you for two years? I don't think the cruelty of love is worth its rewards."

"Who've you been talking to?" Kaoru questions, highly amused at Hikaru's atypically poetic choice of words. He is toe-to-toe with his mirror image; nothing distinguishes them from the other.

"No one," Hikaru replies shiftily.

After a bout of sustained tickling, Hikaru caves to the torture. "Grandmother."

Kaoru laughs at his brother. "Her? Really? She must have given you one hell of a time."

"_She_ talked to _me_!" Hikaru yells defensively. "She said if I wanted to stop looking, I should stop looking!"

"Grandmother wouldn't want that… would she? I thought – yeah she's mean, but I thought she wanted great-grandchildren."

Something occurs to Kaoru.

"Idiot," he breathes. "You're an idiot, Hikaru! That's not what she meant! By dating more than one person at once, you haven't actually stopped looking, have you? You tell yourself one thing but you're hoping for another. Grandmother's saying to stop entirely."

Hikaru wilts. "Been thinking of it, yeah. Good idea. I'm so tired."

They trudge along in solemn silence. Occasionally, one of the passersby will frown at them for their linked hands. They aren't children so it isn't adorable and harmless anymore.

There are days when this connection is all that Kaoru has.

Family: Ageha, Mother, Dad, one bullying grandmother and three doting grandparents.

If it were not for the twins' steadfast insistence that they always identify themselves in the workplace in order that each twin may claim credit where it is due, Kaoru doubts any of those perverted bakers would have differentiated between them. On the last day of their last job, out of morbid curiosity they'd finally broken this rule that they'd set for themselves – Kaoru watched as the latest 'besotted' admirer hit on Hikaru-as-Kaoru for eight hours straight.

Kaoru knows why these people target 'Kaoru' rather than 'Hikaru', irrespective of who is playing whom at any moment. It is because Kaoru's first ex essentially promulgated the not-quite-false myth that he is the more sensitive half, so the women believe he makes a better partner and the lonely men just want a warm body. Also, Kaoru is a lot less likely to punch them than Hikaru is. No one wants a crooked nose.

Fools. As if any self-respecting Hitachiin would suffer without retaliation. Kaoru waits for opportunities. At the goodbye party where everyone inevitably stuffs themselves indiscriminately with food, Kaoru ensures that the worst harassers receive a cream puff of vanilla-and-laxative filling. Or, he induces them to fight each other over him. That never fails to entertain.

Abruptly, "Don't you think Ootori-san looked somewhat familiar?"

Kaoru shrugs. "I guess. Then again, we've met so many people before."

"I feel like today wasn't the first time we've come across each other. His features are striking, eh? Shouldn't we have remembered a face like that?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't remember knowing an Ootori Kyouya. Lots of people we knew in Japan from long ago have grown up – it's hard to say. 'S not like I remember much of our two years in high school here anyway. It was more fun in France and Australia."

Hikaru grimaces. "Australia, yes. France, no."

"Ah, sorry to poke your wound," Kaoru sniggers because he is the only person in the universe with permission to find this funny. In the country of love, Hikaru had supposedly fallen for real for this mysterious person named Annette in grand romantic fashion. Having gone with Ageha to ski up in the Alps, Kaoru has never met Annette – his part in this story is restricted to the brother in whose arms Hikaru found solace after Annette left to marry a Tonnerre heir for reasons unexplained.

It rather closely resembles a primetime soap, which is why Kaoru retains his reservations over the veracity of it although Hikaru's heartache had certainly been real enough.

Hikaru's scowl deepens. Definitely, he wouldn't be able to refrain from avenging himself. "Hey, didn't you get rejected by a jerk of a senpai in this country?"

"Thanks, Hikaru," Kaoru says sarcastically. Hikaru's pettiness still catches him off guard sometimes. "You're the bestest brother on earth."

His reflection breaks into a fiendish grin. "Don't you forget it."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Notes

The listed brands of tableware are mentioned in the Ouran manga and anime in the Kasugazaki Kanako arc.

05/04/2012


	4. Chapter 3: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 3**

Sweet potato Mont Blanc made with red sweet potato paste and a biscuit coated with lavender syrup.

Coconut juice Bavarois with raspberry purée.

Onctueuse jivara lactee.

Choux Parisienne.

Lemon crème tart made with lemon juice and crème anglaise inside a delicious crust.

Pistachio l'apricot rare cheesecake.

Chocolate crème brûlée on chocolate sablé Breton.

Kaoru has tried _everything_.

Kyouya-san turns him down every time.

On the occasion where he is spurned for the twenty-eighth time, he marches right up into Kyouya-san's personal space and demands, "Why?"

The answer is sheer nonsense. "I do not enjoy sweet food."

"You're the_ owner of a pâtisserie_," Kaoru grits out. "How can you not?"

"I simply do not. This conversation is over."

With that, he leaves the kitchen.

Kaoru chokes out a disbelieving laugh.

"Whoa," Hikaru says with an appalling disregard for tact, "He really can resist you."

"For the last time," Kaoru warns, whirling around to loom over Hikaru menacingly, "I am not trying to come on to him! There's something fundamentally wrong about someone opening a cake shop when he doesn't like cakes!"

"Hell I care. I don't need someone to tell me I'm good to know I'm good. I don't know why you keep wanting his opinions; don't I review all your cakes for you anyway?"

Kaoru draws a steadying breath. "Because he owns the place, Hikaru."

"So?"

All right, that's it.

He smacks Hikaru with a spatula. "I give up."

In an effort to defend himself, Hikaru accidentally smears a dollop of cream on Kaoru's cheek.

With a disgusted huff, Kaoru swipes the towel off the benchtop and wipes at his face. Both Hikaru and Kyouya-san can be so stupidly _difficult_.

An arm wraps around his waist and pulls him forward possessively. When Kaoru falls forward into the embrace, Hikaru licks the last bit of cream off and asks teasingly, "What, suddenly I'm not good enough for you?"

Kaoru grins toothily at him. "You know you're my one and only, Hikaru."

Faux-flirtatiously, Hikaru nuzzles his neck and drops a kiss there. He stills his movements and rests against Kaoru like an overgrown pet.

"Hey," he whispers. "I've broken up with all of them."

Kaoru peels himself away in concern. "Really?"

Hikaru nods, a weight off his shoulders. "Yup."

"Okay," Kaoru says supportively. "If you're sure, great!"

"Yeah," Hikaru confirms. Averting his eyes and fidgeting, he proceeds to say, "Um, about Kyouya-san, I think you – "

Mightily pissed off, Kaoru hisses lowly, "Seriously, back off. Everything you have to say about it has crossed my mind."

"And you're going ahead anyway?"

"That's just it: I'm not!" Kaoru snaps, exhausted of patience. Angrily, he strides back to his workstation and kneads the dough with more force than necessary.

Hikaru keeps staring at him, persistent and unmoving.

"I know you."

A truth that cannot be negated.

"I know you, Kaoru," repeats the person who is Kaoru's past, present and future. "You'll keep hoping."

In the endless chain of city after city, Hikaru had been his best (only) friend in all the schools they've attended as their famous architect mother dragged the family across the globe for her numerous projects. Hikaru had been his safety blanket when they'd taken a chance after receiving one confession too many because it was the (last, _last_) route of escape out of the dead end they were mired in. Hikaru had been there for the breakdown and the rebound and the moving on.

What Hikaru is, is his colleague, companion and confidant rolled into one loyal, stubborn brother.

Hikaru knows, then, that Kyouya-san has the complexity that Kaoru traditionally requires in a partner. He is frugal and extravagant, indifferent and sensitive, boring and fascinating; these are only seven months' worth of combined observations by the twins. Kaoru is sure that there is more, and he is simultaneously fearful and curious to dig deeper – the fact that he even wants to is an impulse that he has to hold back.

The fact that he has to hold back…

Perhaps most importantly, Hikaru knows that Kaoru loves with his mind: he is attracted to people who are mysteries because so few people truly are.

"If you want to try, try properly."

Kaoru snaps his head up, blinking flour from his eyelashes.

"At most we'll end up having to work somewhere else. Nothing we haven't done before, eh?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Stop trying."

Awkwardly, Kaoru goes rigid. His hand is trapped under the plate, one edge of the plate in contact with the table surface.

"I am aware of the exceptional calibre of your work," Kyouya-san tells him with no change in inflection. "You may cease to offer them to me."

"It isn't about that," Kaoru contradicts. "People eat cake when they're happy, and cake will make you happier! Please have some? It's tiramisu, I've even reduced the amount of sugar!"

Kyouya-san removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose wearily.

Feeling bad for being pushy, Kaoru takes the plate back and hugs it to himself. "Sorry."

Turning away, he walks back to the kitchen.

"About the other thing…" Kyouya-san starts to say.

Kaoru pauses, palm braced against the doorframe. He does not turn back except to swivel his head part way to the left.

"You can stop trying too."

"Because you won't fall for it?" Kaoru questions levelly. "Everyone has."

"I think not."

"We'll see." Kaoru smiles down at the shadowy reflected outline of his silhouette on the sinful glaze of dark chocolate.

"You misunderstand me," Kyouya-san asserts. "I think not everyone has fallen for your charms. At the very least, there was a senior in high school who refused you."

Kaoru is slammed with a sledgehammer of jumbled emotions. First, astounded that Kyouya-san should know of Kaoru's life in such frightening detail; second, renewed distress that his employer is cognizant of his romantic past; the list goes on until finally, as the fog clears and Kaoru can see the whole picture, overwhelming shock and recognition.

"You? That was you?" he laughs incredulously, one hand clapped to his mouth. "Shunsuke-senpai from the art club?"

Kyouya-san does not refute it though he appears to rue divulging this information.

"I didn't know! I never would've guessed!" he exclaims before dissolving into laughter again. "Look at you! Wait, what's your real name? Oh God, don't tell Hikaru it was you who broke my heart!"

Slowly, Kyouya-san asks, "Aren't you upset?"

"At that time? Yeah," Kaoru admits, still chortling. "Um, yeah. Wow. It's a really small world."

Nonplussed, Kyouya-san says nothing.

"I'm glad to see you're alive and all right," Kaoru tells him sincerely. It had been the most difficult sentence to say to any of his exes, a lesson that had taken approximately a decade to master and plenty of assistance from his father.

Those perpetually shielded eyes widen almost imperceptibly.

Thoughtfully, Kaoru continues, "Actually, the thing that amazes me is that I apparently still like you. Has it really been eight years?"

"I hope this eliminates the need for me to reject you a second time."

"Hey, that's perfect," Kaoru hums amusedly. "Now there's no worry of getting sacked. Hikaru won't ever say it because he doesn't want to blame me, but I know it's annoying that we have to keep changing just when we're hitting our strides."

"Good," Kyouya-san replies. "It would seem that not being in a relationship is mutually beneficial. Do not let this interfere with the workplace and you and your brother may stay here as long as you wish."

Kaoru smirks and sashays away. "Since Kyouya-san is impervious, it shouldn't matter what I do, should it?"

.

06/04/2012


	5. Chapter 4: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 4**

One year later: 2019

Fujioka Haruhi, enterprising final year scholarship student at famed Ouran Culinary Academy, is making her way to the pâtisserie that will change her life.

Of course, the catalyst herself does not know it yet.

For weeks, her cross-dressing father has been raving about Antique since his first bite of their Sachertorte. In what Ranka now considers a stroke of fortuity, he'd stumbled across this gem while on a shopping spree one fine day; feeling peckish, his sweet tooth itching, he'd been ensnared by the tempting cakes in the display window of this über-chic shop located on this über-chic strip.

A taste had been all it took to convert Ranka into a devotee, one of a rapidly growing number.

Logically (to him), his next course of action must be to dash home and gush about it to his darling daughter, a hardworking single young woman with ambitions in the culinary field. Oh, how she takes after her mother, the late master chef extraordinaire! It'd made Ranka burst into happy-sad-proud tears.

Ranka is now resting at home. Before he had fallen asleep, these were his last lucid thoughts: (a) if his precious Haruhi secures a junior position, she will gain essential work experience to give her an advantage in this competitive industry; (b) if she is permitted to bring cakes home, Ranka too is a winner in this deal; (c) the boys in the patisserie are ridiculously beautiful and irresistibly magnetic.

Oh, give him a break.

He wants grandchildren! Go ahead and judge him for that simple wish.

Haruhi's current boyfriend is a character out of Ranka's worst nightmare. Blond, flirty and rather a lightweight.

The horror.

Maybe this will open her eyes as to the other fish in the pond. Yes.

The dauntless heroine arrives at her destination.

She stands at the front doors, taking a moment to inspect the establishment. Contrary to what her father thinks of her, Haruhi is capable of appreciating beauty. She merely does not swoon at it nor does she make it the focal point of her life. This is not a crime.

Tamaki-san would love this place, she decides. With the most mature attitude, the instant she had accepted Tamaki-san into her life, she'd also cast away the naïve principles she once held about keeping her work and personal matters separate. Considering how often he pesters her, it would suit them both to have him ensconced in a place with an aesthetic that would distract him.

"Hello?" Haruhi enters in her special matter-of-fact way that unwittingly projects confidence to onlookers.

At the counter that forms the centerpiece of the room, a scary-looking guy smiles a scary-looking smile at her. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Excuse me, I am here to inquire about work experience, please." She bows to the young man.

"I'm sorry, we don't hire novices."

The swift change in tone gives her whiplash. Where it had been unctuously courteous, now it is cool and curt.

Misgivings bloom in Haruhi's mind. _Is this the boss?_

"I see," she bows again, manners intact. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for – "

"Ara? Is this a customer, Kyouya-san?"

Two redheads sidle out of nowhere to surround her, unholy glee painted on their faces. They are attired in the uniforms of chefs.

This patisserie is getting more dubious with each passing second.

"Uh, no," Haruhi backtracks quickly, inching out of the shop. "I'm just a – "

In her alarm, she has allowed herself to be careless.

A silver tray topples to the ground, taking with it a tea set worth ¥8,000,000.

Aghast, Haruhi gawks at the broken shards speechlessly.

"Have you any skill?" the boss asks her after she remains motionless for too long. The enfants terribles are flanking their evil superior with mocking and pitying smiles.

"Huh?"

"I doubt a student would have the funds to pay for the damage caused," he drawls, eyes shielded by a flash of light off his glasses.

Haruhi shudders.

"I'm good at bread," she croaks. "M-my boyfriend says it's comparable to the best in France."

Kyouya-san is wholly uninterested in her boyfriend's opinion.

"Make samples," he orders. "Now."

.

06/04/2012


	6. Chapter 5: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 5**

She is an outstanding boulanger.

It wounds Kaoru's pride to admit it.

The baguette, the gingerbread, the banana bread, even the skin on the puff pastry…!

And her viennoiseries are _obscene_. That croissant! That chausson aux pommes!

_That pain au chocolat. _One of Kaoru's weak spots.

He'd believed that his love of it had pushed him to master it, such that no other pain au chocolat can stand beside his without shriveling at its own inadequacy.

Beside hers, Kaoru's is _mediocre_.

With such superlative skill and transcendent talent, the future surely belongs to this apprentice. Kyouya-san is unmistakably of the same mind.

"You will start tomorrow. Kaoru will brief you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Morosely, Kaoru shows her around their little boutique. It's hard not to feel jealous and vulnerable.

Throwing social graces to the wind, Fujioka-san noses around everything curiously, foraging through the cakes and asking to sample every single creation. In other circumstances perhaps Kaoru might have been impressed with her work ethic, but right now she's just annoying him.

Hikaru had scampered off, similarly sullen after the impromptu tasting session.

After they've done the rounds, Kaoru dully informs her that, "There are only three rules at Antique."

Fujioka-san stops trying to slurp up the sorbet.

"One: Kyouya-san is the god of this place."

She snorts. As she ruminates on the truth of it, her amusement wavers.

"Two: when Haninozuka Mitsukuni-san from the neighbouring toy shop comes around, he is to be given everything he asks for."

"… Why?" Fujioka-san asks.

"Because Kyouya-san said so," Hikaru chips in, joining them. He is studying Fujioka-san closely like she's a puzzle he wants to solve.

"In time, you'll understand," Kaoru tells her, deliberately unhelpful. "Three: No workplace romances."

Predictably, Hikaru explodes with laughter. He always does that; it drives Kaoru up the wall.

"Ah, no," Fujioka-san easily concurs. "There's no chance of that."

"Speak for yourself," Hikaru hoots, cheering up considerably at others' misfortune. "Kyouya-san enacted that rule because Kaoru kept trying to seduce him."

"I did not!" Kaoru shouts indignantly. He is going to commit _murder_ tonight.

"Uh huh," Hikaru says infuriatingly. "So that time I found you on top of him in the kitchen – "

"I slipped and fell!"

"And that time he was cradling you with your head all tilted up like – "

"Because the shelf caved and the ingredients nearly smashed my head in!"

"What about that other time – "

"Why don't you just shut up, Hikaru?" Kaoru interrupts him rudely, stuffing a chunk of chiffon cake into his mouth to gag him.

His brother coughs and splutters most satisfactorily.

Fujioka-san seems like she wants nothing more than to bolt.

To conclude her orientation, Kaoru smiles sweetly and asks, "Any questions?"

.

06/04/2012


	7. Chapter 6: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 6**

"Eight AM sharp," Kyouya-san states without lifting his head from where it is buried in the ledgers.

Haruhi swears a blizzard blew through the building.

Beside her, Kaoru-san's expression softens indulgently. At what, Haruhi is unsure. He may genuinely be crushing on the boss. The reasons for such suicidal inclinations, Haruhi is also unsure.

Hikaru-san surprisingly offers to walk her out.

"Hey, Haruhi," he starts to say.

"Who gave you permission to call me that?" Haruhi reacts immediately.

Hikaru-san is taken aback at her outburst. He slows his footsteps. "Are you male or female?"

"Female," Haruhi answers calmly, resettling her grandfather's glasses on her nose. She rolls down the sleeves of her comfortably worn jumper to ward off the chill of dusk. Ordinarily, she would appreciate the few blessed weeks of peace and ease she gains when Tamaki-san goes back to France to visit his ill mother – not dressing up saves her an average of fifteen minutes to half an hour each day. This trip is the consequence of bad news, a worsening of her condition, and Haruhi is worried.

"Oh." Hikaru-san nods, his lips pursed.

They walk a short distance before Hikaru-san speaks again. "Who taught you how to bake and cook?"

"My mother," Haruhi responds, an edge of reminiscence to her words, "Katayama Kotoko."

Hikaru-san grinds to a halt. "You're Katayama-daisensei's daughter?"

"Yes."

"The first cake I ever made was her recipe!" Hikaru-san exclaims passionately. "She's my idol!"

Haruhi beams at him, feeling a flush of warmth towards one of the other staff members at last.

"Mine, too."

At the train station, Hikaru-san earnestly makes a request of her.

"Haruhi, will you teach me how to make your pain au chocolat?"

"Eh?" She is confused. "Does Hikaru-san not know how to make it? It's one of the basics."

"I do," he says, ruffling the hair at the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nowhere near your standard. Both Kaoru and our sister Ageha really love it and I've always wanted to make a perfect one for them, but since Kaoru's is better than mine, there's no point."

"Okay," Haruhi generously consents to it. A tiny giggle escapes her. "Kaoru-san really is Hikaru-san's most important person."

She turns away to validate her ticket and misses the fleeting shock that crosses Hikaru's visage.

"See you tomorrow, Hikaru-san."

"Hikaru is fine," Hikaru recovers, waving it away flippantly. "Tomorrow, then. Don't be late; your life depends on it. Kyouya-san takes some getting used to but he'll chill out eventually. He's pretty relaxed about letting us experiment, so do your best, yeah?"

"Mm!"

.

09/04/2012

Thank you to everyone who put this on alert/favourites, specially to Sammy and monica - sorry I can't reply through PM. Don't worry that I won't update either - I've already written up to Chapter 67 in this story. Horrifyingly large number, I know, I hope you don't lose interest. Give me time to put them up on the site.


	8. Chapter 7: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 7**

Hikaru's words have proved to be prophetic.

A month in, they've instituted a system that enables all of them to operate like parts of a well-oiled machine. The twins have a policy of varying their menu like fashion designers; each collection is paraded for the span of a season and is promptly discontinued, never to be available for order again regardless of how many customers beg for it.

Haruhi has seen tears, tantrums and threats, all of which Kyouya-san handles with sensational sangfroid.

Kyouya-san is a far better boss than she had anticipated. Yes, he is ruthlessly fastidious and an incurable slave-driver but he is also undeniably protective of them, his employees. He assumes the responsibility of throwing out the multitude of hapless suitors and jilted exes of the twins – a task which, let Haruhi assure you, is neither seldom nor easy.

Another thing that Haruhi had swiftly come to realize is that Kyouya-san can't actually cook to save his life. It's not that he is inept, but that he doesn't participate. His role is supervisory only – the resident judge and connoisseur – the process goes this way: they create the menus, he approves them.

She secretly suspects that Kyouya-san likes spending time with them behind the scenes, away from the customers.

When Kyouya-san joins them in the kitchen, he perches on a high stool at the far-end of the central rectangular island. That breadth of the table is his, directly opposite Kaoru who generally occupies the space near the door leading to the café. Kaoru is the unofficial team leader, the chef de pâtissier, by reason of the facts that 1) he is the most successful of the three of them at navigating his way around Kyouya-san, 2) he can persuade and control Hikaru, and 3) he has far more extensive commercial experience than Haruhi.

With increasing frequency, Haruhi finds herself laughing and enjoying herself. Against all odds, this kitchen is _fun_.

Her favourite time of day is the preparation before the shop opens at 12 PM. They can be as crazy as they want, something the twins take full advantage of, and there is something powerfully enriching about observing her peers slaving away at their craft. The twins are in the habit of feeding their inventions to each other, a practice that has spilled over to include Haruhi.

Haruhi loves food, hence it does not take much to cajole her into letting them spoonfeed her. Alas, this has cultivated a sense of expectation within her that she will be abundantly supplied with delicacies.

Fresh out of the oven, a batch of colourful macarons lies on the benchtop innocently. Discreetly, Haruhi takes one when Kaoru goes to check on his mille-feuille aux fraises.

Hikaru throws a handful of flour at her playfully; she is his most accessible target because their workspaces are parallel with the other's. Hypocritically, he then steals one for himself.

Haruhi feels her eyelids flutter shut when she bites into the macaron. She coats her tongue in it, reveling in the crisp rose-flavoured biscuit shell and the contrasting delicate violet filling.

There can be no doubt that Kaoru is destined to be a master.

He has all the qualities of one: highly organized, detail-oriented, staggering creativity. He has, in short, the heart of a born designer. Hikaru, too, is a veritable spring of originality.

As a pastry chef, Haruhi concedes that she is not sufficiently visionary to make it to the pinnacle of the profession. More so than for any other type of cooking, pâtissiers need an artistic flair that she quite simply lacks. She is, however, extremely diligent and unfairly well-educated about the scientific principles in relation to food, nutrition and the human physiology – therefore she excels in other areas of cooking.

Kaoru comes back and rages at them after scanning his trays. Hikaru and Haruhi are chased around the kitchen island – Haruhi has the good sense to take cover at Kyouya-san's while Hikaru elects to provoke Kaoru further by offering unsolicited critique.

Kyouya-san's lips twitch, though Haruhi notices he never properly smiles or laughs. He never tries any of their confections either, very peculiar for an owner of a cake shop. His knowledge of ingredients and methodology is extensive, easily a match for Haruhi and the twins; he appraises the fruits of their labour through a number of criteria which funnily enough does not include taste. Haruhi is the only staff member to have the privilege of having the owner eat her food on a regular basis – even then Kyouya-san strictly sticks to her savoury pies and bread rolls, never cupcakes or doughnuts.

Kaoru had mentioned in passing that Kyouya-san doesn't like sweet food, something that Haruhi can tell frustrates him because he wants Kyouya-san to love the products of his hard work. He won't make pastries, Hikaru says, because he's not dumb enough to pit himself against Haruhi.

Hikaru is correct: Kaoru definitely has a thing for their boss. It's the little things that give him away: he always – _always _– knows where Kyouya-san is, completely loses track of time when they are discussing run-of-the-mill management matters, and most of all because this oft impudent person goes out of his way to ensure that he doesn't push Kyouya-san too far.

After all, Kyouya-san is a person of boundaries and Kaoru is capable of showing immense consideration towards others.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru seem like intensely lonely individuals to her. Arms slung around each other, they would insist that they aren't. Really, isn't it that they wouldn't feel compelled to always stay by each other's side unless they were deathly afraid of being alone?

When she'd bluntly asked them that question on her fifth day on the job, they'd given her a look of such outrage and betrayal that Kyouya-san had fired her on the spot with a glacial coldness that revealed he wasn't doing it merely to protect his business interests.

Too stunned to beg for leniency, Haruhi had been one foot out the door when Kaoru inexplicably intervened to save her; miracle followed miracle as Kyouya-san actually yielded to the request.

After, Kaoru and Hikaru had changed their attitude and treatment of her. Haruhi doesn't think it's a big deal that they have fears and vulnerabilities like all humans; she thinks it makes them interesting and relatable.

That whole episode still confuses her.

"It's almost eleven," Kyouya-san reminds them. Today, they are starting an hour early to accommodate the needs of a super-special customer, the legendary Haninozuka Mitsukuni-san. As this VIP had been in England and America to negotiate a takeover of the toy-making giant Letti's, Haruhi has not made his acquaintance.

Presumably he is arriving with a party of friends, for they have prepared enough for twenty.

"All done," Kaoru assures him, putting a crown of spun-sugar glass on his passionfruit chocolate brownie cake. The layers of passionfruit milk chocolate ganache, passionfruit mousse, hazelnut dacquiose and crumbly brownie base are drool-worthy. With a flourish, he presents his cake to Kyouya-san.

That's another thing he does constantly – trying to impress Kyouya-san. Kyouya-san has yet to be tempted into a consuming a slice.

Kaoru knows better than to get his hopes up. Upon Kyouya-san's refusal, he calmly sets about loading the items onto a cart to wheel out to the display shelves, Hikaru leading the way with his own trolley of treats.

"It wouldn't hurt to try some," Haruhi remarks when she is satisfied that the twins are out of earshot.

Kyouya-san gives her a look that makes her rethink the wisdom of saying anything.

In the distance, a bright and bubbly voice rings out. "Kao-chan! Hika-chan!"

"Honey-san!"

As the commotion outside becomes more and more animated, Hikaru darts back into the kitchen. Beckoning to her, he cackles, "Get ready for an eye-opening experience, Haruhi."

For the next hour, she watches in unfeigned disbelief as Haninozuka-san, a diminutive and cheerful blond male, demolishes the lot single-handedly.

.

09/04/2013


	9. Chapter 8: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 8**

Haruhi is _dangerous_.

In a manner different to Kyouya-san, she has captured the twins' attention as well as – Kaoru is fairly certain – his twin's heart.

The start of the new semester sees Kyouya-san granting flexible hours to Haruhi and Hikaru picking her up from school religiously.

Every day, they collaborate on some project when Kaoru and Kyouya are occupied with bookkeeping and logistics. Two heads pressed together intimately, their creations have begun to sing to each other – harmony and melody twined together to perform a single composition.

Proximity is the biggest predictor of love, Kaoru knows, and the twins and Haruhi have been spending all their free time at the other's house, they may as well be living together. Haruhi is uniformly excellent at different forms of cuisine, and they have managed to pressure her into making their meals for them. In particular, she is a _poissonnier _without peer. Her way with seafood is magical, so much so that even the usually conscience-deprived twins cannot help but blurt out that she is in the wrong track of the right career.

Blithely, Haruhi had actually agreed.

It is exactly because desserts and cakes are her weakest subject, she says, that is why she is seeking to improve on it.

Hikaru had gaped at her incredulously and told her not to be greedy, for how many people succeed at being a jack-of-all-trades _and_ master of all?

"My mother was one," Haruhi had said quietly, humbly, shutting the twins up with lethal efficiency.

In terms of potential, Kaoru acknowledges that Haruhi has what it takes to achieve her dreams. Her drive appears to be motivating Hikaru, who is making leaps and bounds of progress.

Nervously, like an amateur before a judging panel, Hikaru sets the pain au chocolat down in front of Kaoru. They never mince their words when it comes to the professional aspect of their relationship.

Kaoru picks it up and takes a bite.

_Oh._ The symphony of crackle when the crust breaks, the texture of the oozing chocolate – it bowls him over.

From long exposure, Hikaru reads his reactions faster than anyone else; before Kaoru opens his mouth to compliment his twin, Hikaru has already run off to grab Haruhi and twirl her around in an exuberant hug.

"Hikaru, he hasn't said anything." Haruhi unenthusiastically attempts to wriggle herself free.

"He doesn't need to! Thank you! You're a genius!" He folds Haruhi into his arms again. "Thank you."

Kaoru verbalizes it for Haruhi's convenience. "It's terrific. The best he's ever made."

Haruhi breaks into a smile.

"I told you you'd be able to do it," she says to Hikaru entirely unassumingly. "Ageha-chan will love it too."

Hikaru takes hold of her wrist and pulls her to the pantry with an affection and seriousness that has heretofore only been directed at Kaoru. "Let's keep going! I wanna try that idea I had!"

Fondly, Kaoru gazes at them until they disappear from view. Across from him, Kyouya-san is similarly watching the couple over the rim of his spectacles.

Their eyes meet.

Kaoru flashes a grin and resumes his work.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next day, there is a printed poster on the staff notice board listing the three rules of Antique.

The font is large and the typeface is unadorned and straightforward, legible to a toddler and designed in such a way as to convey a condescending reminder of its contents.

The third rule is underlined as though the author does not believe the audience will comprehend it in a manner required by him unless he emphasizes it.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi laugh when they catch sight of it – hers sympathetic, his derisive.

"What did you _do_, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks impishly, waggling his eyebrows unpleasantly.

Kaoru bangs his head into the nearest hard surface.

How can two such oblivious people create something with so much finesse and lightness?

… Mind-boggling.

.

11/04/2012

Again, thank you to all who have put on alerts/favourites, and a shout-out again to Sammy because I can't PM you. Actually I think the pace is moving so fast now because I am trying to get all the main characters in (Tamaki dear Tamaki, how eager am I for your grand entrance!). The reason there is such a large number of chapters for a fun and frivolous AU fic is because I was attempting this thing called "short, manageable chapters" - which, if you have a look at my other fics, well... I suspect that the chapter lengths are growing as I am writing 'small price'. Anyhow, enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 9**

There is a group of stern, cardboard-faced men in sunglasses and suits who are regulars in the pâtisserie. They stick out like sore thumbs amidst the females-and-couples majority.

None of the staff knows who they are.

These three gentlemen take an epicurean interest in the cakes produced by the shop; they select them according to weather and their pronunciations of the French names are exactingly correct.

The bald one, Hotta, is most approachable. From sporadic casual conversations, Kaoru has discovered that all three of them have wives who are massive fans of cake – they invariably buy a box or two when they leave.

It doesn't quite explain away their presence in the seating area, but whatever.

In spite of their fearsome appearances, they are not nuisances. They are deferential to the staff, especially Kyouya-san, with the dispositions of Zen Buddhist masters and the movement of ninjas.

Kyouya-san takes the stance that well-behaved customers are welcome customers.

.

11/04/2012


	11. Chapter 10: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 10**

At one thirty in the afternoon, Kyouya-san comes through the kitchen door to replenish the supplies of cakes out in the shop displays. Haruhi is washing her hands after finishing her first round of baking and will be leaving for classes, returning only at seven tonight.

She whips out a Tupperware, collects three slices of cakes, snaps the lid shut and puts it into her bag.

"See you later," she calls, fiddling with the strings of her apron and hanging it up neatly.

Kaoru waves.

"I seem to be paying you in cake," Kyouya-san comments before she can make her getaway, "although I distinctly recall ¥7,560,784 in arrears."

Both twins press their lips together to suppress their snickers.

"This is a crucial part of the whole learning process," Haruhi has the gall to say because she too has begun to distinguish Kyouya-san's poker-faced brand of humour.

"Is that so?" Kyouya-san asks tonelessly as he arranges their masterpieces attractively on the gleaming silver platter. "Far be it from me to hinder your studies."

"Yeah, it is," Hikaru chirps, coming to Haruhi's aid. "Anyway, it's not like Kyouya-san's gonna eat them, are you?"

He punctuates his rhetorical by stuffing a piece of cake into his own mouth.

"It is strange," Haruhi concurs. "Why open a cake shop if you have an aversion to cakes?"

And Kaoru makes three. "They're right. I've wondered, too. What's your story?"

Kyouya-san doesn't betray discomfort at being ganged up upon. "If I am to own a business, I'd prefer one that possess an inherent artistry."

A tinkling chime saves him from inventing more falsehoods.

"A minute!" Kyouya-san responds to the customer's entrance in a hospitable, honeyed voice – one of the integral elements of his 'host mode', a term that Haruhi and the twins have designated to this version of him behind his back.

Skeptically, the three of them exchange glances.

Carefree Haruhi stands down first, always the least likely to pry into other people's affairs. She hoists her loot onto her shoulder and grasps the handle of the door –

On second thought, it'd be such a pity not to take that watermelon-and-rhubarb meringue tart.

.

11/04/2012


	12. Chapter 11: Kyouya

**CHAPTER 11**

On the television, the late news as reported by the presenter:

**The young boy's body recently discovered in a black plastic bag in a pile of trash has been confirmed as nine-year-old, Adachi Wataru. Three months after disappearing, he has returned lifeless. Both parents quit their jobs and searched through the country to no avail. The National Forensics Centre stated Adachi-kun's time of death as a week ago on the fifteenth. His body will be released to his – **

The screen goes blank, switched off by remote.

_Any minute now_, Kyouya thinks, retrieving his wine glass from the table buried under photographs of customers from the shop.


	13. Chapter 12: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 12**

And then, the bombshell.

The course of true love never did run smooth.

"Kyouya-san, would it be possible for me to take leave for a week?" Haruhi asks at the close of the day as she unbuttons her whites.

Already in their streetwear, the twins linger around with their ears pricked. They are usually the ones to escort Haruhi home in their car.

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Something urgent, Haruhi?" Kaoru asks, not knowing that he will soon regret it. He moves around the pâtisserie flicking off the lamps and lights, plunging them into semi-darkness. At the porch, Hikaru's illuminated profile scuffs one foot against the cobblestone.

Haruhi nods, subdued and sad. "I'm going to France. My boyfriend's mother is dying."

Is it terrible that for a moment Kaoru only cared about how his twin was feeling and not for Haruhi or her poor boyfriend?

"Y-You have a boyfriend?" Hikaru splutters, sticking his head back in fretfully. "You don't look like the sort to have a boyfriend!"

Kaoru winces.

Haruhi doesn't show signs of being offended. Most slander – especially those relating to her sartorial sense or overall femininity – kind of flies past her unheeded.

"I see," Kyouya-san overrides Hikaru smoothly and produces his signature black book. "You may go immediately; I expect to see you back here exactly seven days from today. If there are delays or emergencies, you will email me at the earliest opportunity."

Haruhi thanks their boss and makes for the car. "Hikaru, Kaoru? What's wrong? Let's go."

Propelled into action, the twins snap to it.

Kaoru spends the journey home brainstorming solutions to Hikaru's problem. In the end, when they'd laid their fatigued bodies down on the bed, there hadn't been anything to say.

He holds his twin, kisses him, and allows himself to drift off only after he knows Hikaru has fallen asleep.

.

15/04/2012


	14. Chapter 13: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 13**

Kaoru hadn't thought he could be so bloody-minded. Apparently, neither had Hikaru.

Ah, well. Life is an eternal quest for knowledge, self- or otherwise.

Gently, he eases the chilled cheesecake out of its mold. A translucent, pale pink film of lychee gelée glistens enticingly atop the creamy champagne cheesecake. With a piper, he decorates the surface with a filigree lace of cream and miniature cubed fruit.

To serve, he heats a sharp, thin-bladed knife under hot water, dries it on a towel and cuts a modest slice for Kyouya-san.

The kitchen is depressingly quiet without Haruhi. What is it about people that make you miss them? Hikaru is hunched in the corner munching on a chorizo, capsicum and potato quiche during his break. The pie is a product of his hands, Haruhi's mind.

Pessimistically, Kaoru wonders if it is their fate to be unlucky in love. Maybe their parents used up all the blessings allocated to their family.

At five minutes past seven, Kyouya-san comes in to have dinner like clockwork. Really, you can set your watch by that man.

"Quiche and salad on the table," Kaoru directs him. He extends a plate towards the boss. "Dessert is lychee and champagne cheesecake."

Wordlessly, Kyouya-san takes it.

The world stops rotating on its axis.

Kaoru's hand hangs limply in midair, forgotten.

Even Hikaru comes out of his funk to marvel at the miracle. They take their shift outside with the customers despite being atypically loath to do so, re-entering the kitchen excessively to see if Kyouya-san _actually_ eats the confection.

He does. Oh my god.

"Is it good? Do you like it?" Kaoru jumps on him in his eagerness, happily clutching his shoulders from the back and leaning in to press his face too close to Kyouya-san's. He feels an all-consuming need to know: "How is it?"

Kyouya-san chews and swallows.

"Sweet."

"Oi, Kyouya-san," Hikaru throws in his two cents' in a tolerant tone at odds with the point he's making, "If you're gonna be an asshole about it, it'll seriously be better for you not to try it."

Kyouya-san darts a fleeting glance his way, feathers unruffled. Hikaru smiles sardonically and rolls his eyes.

Hyper-jittery, Kaoru gropes for another cake and immediately shoves it at Kyouya-san. "Try this one instead!"

Mint caramel, fresh mint crémeux, chocolate ganache, chocolate shortbread and aerated chocolate.

"Cloying."

"But the mint!" Kaoru wails. "This one, then!"

Mango sablé shell, genmaicha ganache, mango agar, caramelized rice crispies.

"Sugary."

Hikaru cracks up, shamelessly entertained.

_Traitor_, Kaoru glares even while he is reaching for the triple layer wine mousse.

"The bitterness of the alcohol makes this really great on the palate!" he implores.

"Sweet," Kyouya-san sighs, closing his eyes.

Kaoru bites his bottom lip, somewhat taken aback at how devastated he feels.

"How 'bout the matcha cupcake? It's light, I prom – !"

Kyouya-san silences him by softly brushing those slender fingers through his flame-coloured fringe. "Dinnertime is over."

Hikaru's eyes go saucer-round, replicating Kaoru's own.

Walking past Hikaru, Kyouya-san withdraws a postcard from the inner pocket of his waistcoat and presents it.

Puzzled, Hikaru takes it.

"Haruhi had this postcard sent to the shop – she will be returning at a much later date. Truly, even in the worst of times she is naturally likeable. It's not so very surprising that you should admire her," he allows. "You may keep it."

Having receded almost completely from view, he adds mildly, "Happy birthday."

.

15/04/2012


	15. Chapter 14: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 14**

By nine, Kyouya-san is puking out his guts in the staff lavatory.

The pair of extremely distressed twins are begging him to open the door or they'll kick it down, which will result in unwanted costs for Kyouya-san so _the stubborn, uncooperative idiot should just_ –

"Fuck," Hikaru curses. "I knew we should have made him give us a copy of all the keys!"

Kaoru is up to his eyeballs with worry. He pounds on the door, not caring about the ruckus they're causing. "Kyouya-san! Open up! I warn you, we're calling the ambulance!"

A medical box rests on the table, hastily removed from the shelf by the twins. In it are countless medicines for stomach discomfort and various other ailments, courtesy of their boss's foresight and anal-retentiveness.

From the sounds of it, Kyouya-san is doing his absolute damnedest to quash the reactions of nausea through sheer force of will. The sickly retching is tapering off, leaving only faint gasps for air.

If anyone can do it, it'll be that stupidly intractable guy. Kaoru is super pissed-off because he feels raw with guilt.

"Move," Hikaru instructs shortly. Kaoru springs to the side as Hikaru brings the fire extinguisher down on the knob to rip it clean off the wood.

They all but fling the now-unlocked door off its hinges as they tear into the tastefully designed restroom.

Several napkins are clenched in Kyouya-san's white-knuckled hands; he is kneeled on the ground heaving dryly. Kaoru has never seen him look more wretched and his heart _aches_.

"Hey," he murmurs tenderly as he crouches, anger drained away instantaneously.

Behind them, Hikaru slips his barrette off and pins Kyouya-san's hair back for him. Absently, Kaoru notes that his brother is rubbing Kyouya-san's back soothingly, like he did for Ageha when she'd fallen horribly ill that one time.

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru apologises, condemning himself for his selfishness. "I didn't know; I should never have put that sort of pressure on you for something so trivial – are you lactose intolerant? Do you need your food to be gluten-free? Or are you allergic to nuts or wheat or some other – "

Kyouya-san coughs and forces himself to his feet to wash up at the sink. "I'm fine. Go."

Kaoru sucks in a sharp intake of breath, ready to hit the roof and go one hundred percent apeshit.

"It is not your fault," Kyouya-san preempts him swiftly. "This is not a new occurrence."

Quick on the mark, Hikaru demands, "This happens to you every time you eat cakes? Is that why you always refuse?"

Kyouya-san's lack of answer indicates assent.

"Why?" Kaoru snaps. "Is it a physical problem or mental?"

"I'm not certain." He wets a paper towel and lays it on his face, conveniently obscuring it. "Likely the latter."

Kaoru frowns worriedly and spins on his heel to fetch a glass of warm water. Kyouya-san and Hikaru emerge a moment later; the boss sits down and waits to be served, Hikaru joins Kaoru with his arms crossed in dissatisfaction.

After a sip or two, Kyouya-san says, "It isn't trivial."

"Huh?" Kaoru huffs, resisting the urge to grill him on his issues. It'll be in vain anyway.

"Your cakes. Your passion for them, your talent," Kyouya-san elucidates. "If they hadn't been important to you, you would not have repeatedly offered them to me."

Before today, Kaoru had not known it was possible to want _so much_ to punch and kiss someone at the same time.

Kyouya-san's face is as pale as unbaked flour; the purple bags under his eyes stand out in stark relief. On his forehead, a vein is throbbing fiercely. His hair is tousled and his collar is rumpled, his ordinarily beautiful razor cheekbones look sunken and lend him the general image of deathly pallor.

From head to toe, Kaoru takes in his less-than-immaculate condition. It is probably the most un-hot Kyouya-san has ever looked.

_I think I may love you_.

.

15/04/2012


	16. Chapter 15: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 15**

Haruhi remembers how it felt to watch her mother die from a terminal disease.

Her boyfriend's hand is clamped tightly around hers, mute from pain as his mother is lowered into the ground. His eyes are dry – he cries when he's happy, not when he's sad.

A bouquet of bright, dramatic flowers is laid on the grave, a sole splash of colour amidst the black solemnity of the occasion. Tamaki looks more fragile and courageous than ever; it makes her want to hold him, and so she does.

"Tamaki-san," Haruhi says; she isn't the sort who has to fill up silences – Tamaki understands her well although that is no excuse when he needs her, "Anne-Sophie-san isn't suffering anymore. I believe people are strong; no matter how awful it is, one day, like a small miracle, I know you'll smile again."

Tamaki chokes back a sob and kisses her hard.

In the cemetery, they huddle together until sunset when he leads her away because he is solicitous that she should not go hungry.

Yes, at a time like this.

She is the one treasure he has left, and what will he do with himself if he doesn't take care of her? His maman's greatest wish had been for him to find someone he loves who loves him back. He's moving permanently to Japan and…

Would she be willing to marry an idiot like him?

Haruhi hadn't thought this question could make her heart skip a beat. Apparently, it can.

Ah, well. Life is an endless string of surprises, good or otherwise.

At night, they share a room. Different beds, the gap in between narrow enough that they fall asleep with their hands still linked, the other person's face the last thing they see.

.

15/04/2012


	17. Chapter 16: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 16**

"Haruhi!" Hikaru unceremoniously launches himself at her when she materializes.

"Hello," she greets, striking that uniquely-her combination of 'happy to see you too' and 'please release me before I run out of air'.

Next in line, Kaoru hovers around to welcome her home.

"You're back at last!" Hikaru laments exaggeratedly. "This kitchen can't survive without you!"

"If that is the extent of your endurance under duress, I should reassess your suitability for employment," Kyouya-san snarks from the far end. Since the cake incident, he's become quite a bit more unapproachable and prickly. One step forward, two steps back.

Haruhi exchanges a look with Kaoru as they hug.

_Tell you later._

"Kyouya-san, thanks for your understanding."

"As compensation," he says sinisterly, triggering a round of shivers from everyone, "you will do as instructed in this envelope."

Doubtfully, Haruhi opens it – the twins jam her in on both sides to read.

It is a registration form for a countrywide artisan baking competition for students yet to commence full-time work in the field. The judging committee is composed of illustrious industry individuals and the awards for winning include a significant sum of prize money and stints in some of the best kitchens and pâtisseries in Japan.

"Whoa, look at the judges," Hikaru whistles appreciatively. "Mori-san's on the panel too. I'm surprised we aren't on it."

Haruhi barely manages to restrain a snort, for which Hikaru presses right up against her to ask mischievously, "What happened to your high opinion about our skills?"

Dryly she replies, "It dropped when I realized that your unconventional flavours came from your goal to poison your customers."

Kaoru bursts out laughing. He dodges the punch to the arm that Hikaru aims at him.

"Should you be victorious, the prize money will of course go towards your debt."

Haruhi sighs resignedly, a long-suffering expression crossing her features.

"Where the hell does a new competition get such connections?" Kaoru wonders, scanning the information sheet curiously. "It's televised, too!"

"Yeah, weird…" Hikaru snatches the paper and pores over it.

Haruhi brandishes her piece of paper instead, pointing to the signature at the bottom of the invitational letter. "The convenor is Shido-san from – "

"Fuyumi's Food Tour!" the three of them finish excitedly.

When Haruhi is not busy with homework, they watch re-runs of that critically acclaimed food show in anticipation of its new season and discuss the various places visited by Shido-san; often, the host's inimitably personable manner persuades the commoners that she comes in contact with to reveal their secret cooking techniques and family recipes. They've journeyed to all the places in Japan recommended by her, especially the specialty cake, bread and pastry shops. Kaoru knows that Haruhi credits Shido-san with discovery of her favourite seafood eateries by the harbor.

Kyouya-san regards them amusedly. "I'll take that as agreement to participate."

"I'll do my best!" Haruhi declares.

.

15/04/2012


	18. Chapter 17: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 17**

"My, my, my!" a delighted, upper-crust accented voice rings out.

In steps a graceful woman with glamourously wavy ink-black hair, attired in a sage green dress and strappy heels.

A buzz starts up among the customers at once. "Gosh, isn't that Shido-san from TV?"

"That's the host of _Food Tour_, isn't it? She must be reviewing this place!"

"She's even prettier in real life!"

"Waah! We're so lucky to see her! She might interview us!"

Being the person currently manning the counter, Kaoru straightens up at once at the commotion.

"Welcome," he bows cordially.

Shido-san opens her mouth to say something when Kyouya-san automatically comes out to entertain the guest.

"Kyouya-san!" she chirps, overjoyed.

The boss sighs, the only person unmoved by the celebrity host.

"I didn't believe my eyes when I saw your name on the recommendation form for a Fujioka Haruhi-san! I thought it must have been another Ootori Kyouya! Why didn't you tell me that you'd opened such a lovely little place? You know how I am passionate about new eateries!"

"Huh?" Hikaru whispers after pulling Kaoru to a side. "Kyouya-san knows Shido-san?"

Kaoru hadn't known either. Haruhi pokes her head out to eavesdrop, too.

Kyouya-san massages his temples. "That's because you'll bother me upon knowing of it, as you are now."

A wave of disapproval sweeps through the audience: how can this person be so rude to Shido-san?!

"My, my, my, Kyouya-san," Shido-san steamrolls on blithely while peering at the display shelves, "these cakes are mouth-watering! I can't wait to try them; I want one of everything!"

Hikaru and Haruhi hasten to obey as Kaoru shows her to a table.

"Kyouya-san, if you don't join me, you'll be getting a negative review for customer service!" Shido-san threatens teasingly.

Compliantly, Kyouya-san sits opposite her.

"Introduce your staff to me?"

"This is Hitachiin Kaoru; the other two are his twin Hikaru and the entrant to your competition, Fujioka Haruhi."

Kaoru gives a little wave. "Nice to meet you, Shido-san."

"Hitachiin Kaoru, did you say…?" She gives him the once-over. "Nice to meet you. First names will do, won't it, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru blinks.

Most unexpectedly, she reaches for her designer handbag and gets up. "On second thought, let's go to the kitchen, Kyouya-san! Knowing you, it must be as spectacular as the rest of the shop."

She walks off without further ado, leaving them both to trail after her.

"Um, Kyouya-san…" Kaoru says hesitantly. Kyouya-san tilts his head in her direction to indicate that resistance is futile.

"Kaoru-san!" Fuyumi-san calls, prompting him to hurry up. "Are you the legendary master that people talk about?"

"Ah, there's still plenty of room for improvement."

Haruhi and Hikaru are startled at her entrance; then, they seem to decide that she must be exploring the kitchen as part of her program.

"This is creative!" she marvels.

It's Hikaru's pandan cake – pineapple palm sugar sous-vide, lemongrass pandan and vanilla crème légère, coriander crémeux and peanut sablé.

A fork is presented to her; she takes a bite and closes her eyes in rapture.

"Oh, Kyouya-san," she sighs, sounding remarkably like him for a moment, "Now I really am quite upset that you didn't invite me."

"You know I track your schedule," Kyouya-san replies. "You were exceedingly busy with the competition and the next season of your show; I was concerned for your health, Fuyumi-neesan."

"She's your sister?!" all three of them blurt out.

"Ara? No, Kyouya-san is my favourite cousin." She clicks her tongue. "Kyouya-san, it's not good to keep so many things to yourself – it doesn't cost much time or effort for me to drop in for a visit now does it? I worry about you."

"And I have repeatedly told you that there is no need to worry."

"That makes me worry even more."

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine and doing well, neesan."

Fuyumi-san gazes at him – fond, proud and motherly.

She continues to sample nearly every item she can get her hands on and inquiring about various ingredients and techniques from the makers. Her personality is as open as her cousin's is closed, the difference so marked that were it not for their physical resemblance, Kaoru would be tempted to ask if they are biologically related.

All of a sudden, Haruhi gasps.

"You're that boy! Fuyumi-san _is_ your sister! You're still alive?"

Kyouya-san's jaw tightens.

Realizing that she's been dreadfully indiscreet, Haruhi apologises immediately.

"If you'll excuse me." In situations where Kyouya-san recognizes that he cannot stop others from discussing him, he often absents himself instead.

"What boy?" Kaoru asks anxiously. "Why shouldn't he be alive? Why did Fuyumi-san lie about not being siblings with Kyouya-san?"

"The boy who was kidnapped in 2001," Fuyumi-san answers, regret etched in her posture.

Kaoru is as shocked as Hikaru but they're drawing a blank – in 2001 the eight-year-old twins were residing in Canada; they don't know much of the local happenings in Japan.

Haruhi keeps her peace in submission to Fuyumi-san.

Fuyumi-san sighs deeply – yes, the similarity between their forbearing attitudes is _really_ pronounced.

"When my younger brother was nine, he was kidnapped for about sixty days without a single shred of news – the kidnapper or kidnappers asked for no ransom. My family and the police deployed all the forces we could to find him. Our mother has always had heart problems – less than a month after the incident, the accumulated stress gave her a heart attack and she passed away."

A horrified silence stretches on.

"When… How did you get Kyouya-san back?" Hikaru asks.

"He was rescued by a young martial artist who was working as the delivery boy for a nearby cake shop. My brother was covered in blood when he and Mitsukuni-chan were – "

"Honey-san?!"

"Oh! Do you know Mitsukuni-chan? I suppose he must have come to this pâtisserie? Of course he goes to all the best cake places in the city – right, what am I talking about – he has a shop just down this street!"

"So that's how they know each other!" Kaoru cries. "No wonder Honey-san never needs to pay for his cakes!"

"Yes. When my brother and Mitsukuni-chan were found in the street, they were sent to the hospital. He doesn't remember anything, but Mitsukuni-chan says that he stabbed the kidnapper in the stomach with a cake knife to help Mitsukuni-chan, who was grappling with the kidnapper."

"I heard that in the news report – about the blood. A woman screamed when she found them," Haruhi recalls. Confusion descending upon her, she says, "But the news said that the child succumbed to the injuries after three weeks."

"Kyouya-san wasn't injured – the blood belonged to the kidnapper." Fuyumi-san gives Haruhi a penetrating look. "If Haruhi-san believed the report that the boy died, how did Haruhi-san guess that Kyouya-san is my brother? He could equally plausibly have been my younger cousin."

"Ah," Haruhi replies, "Fuyumi-san, my mentor is Eguchi Eiichi, the head chef of Haiku."

"Oh! Is that so, Haruhi-san! I see, I see! You must be prodigiously talented indeed; Eguchi-san doesn't accept just anyone."

"Wait," Hikaru cuts in, "I know Eguchi Eiichi, but what's the relation here?"

"Eguchi-sensei was the chef-in-charge in the Shido household before he set up his own restaurant," Haruhi explains. "When sensei discovered that I was a fan of Fuyumi-san's show, he told me a bit about the experience he gained while travelling around with Fuyumi-san and her husband on their business trips. By chance, he mentioned that almost no one knows that Fuyumi-san's childhood name was Ootori – the media always lists Fuyumi-san's maiden name as Ichijo – I thought… Kyouya-san's surname…"

"How many names do you guys have?" Kaoru asks dryly. "Your family is like those historical court nobles with dozens of names."

Fuyumi-san laughs, delighted. "Kaoru-kun sounds like an educated young man! Well, our father's name was Ootori and our mother's was Ichijo. Less than three months after Kyouya-san was born, our father passed away and our mother brought all four of us children back to her parents' household to raise us. All of us had our family names officially changed to our mother's. 'Kyouya' was the name that our father gave to my brother, but my grandfather always had misgivings about my parents' marriage, so when we moved in my grandfather also saw fit to rename Kyouya-san to the 'Ichijo Miyabi-kun' that was seen in the news. Since the kidnapping, my other brothers and I have referred to Kyouya-san as our mother's younger brother's child to protect Kyouya-san's identity. Haruhi-san, that was some very quick thinking."

Haruhi smiles modestly. "I happened to have additional information on hand, Fuyumi-san."

Nodding knowingly at Kaoru, Fuyumi-san continues, "The furor over the incident was disrupting our lives. For two weeks after Kyouya-san was found, reporters and photographers camped outside the hospital around the clock. In the end, my elder brother Yuuichi-niisan – I suppose you would have heard of him as well? Our family is quite prominent in the media – and I made the decision to change Kyouya-san's name yet again and to have Ichijo Miyabi-kun declared dead. Kyouya-san is the baby of the family, you know – there is quite an age gap between him and us two eldest siblings, although Akito is nearer his age. We didn't want Kyouya-san to remain a target and it would have been too hard on him to have to cope with the additional pressure of having other people pity him. We did so much damage control – the fact that the mainstream media hasn't managed to unearth this information speaks for itself, I think."

Kaoru frowns. _Does she – ?_

"What, to give him a normal life?" Hikaru looks doubtful. "Did it work?"

"Hikaru," Haruhi scolds gently.

Fuyumi-san is miserable. "I think the fact that he holds Kaoru-san at a distance shows that it failed. He's never shown the slightest interest in relationships."

_She does know…!_

"Wow, Kaoru, I didn't know you were that obvious to _everyone_."

"Moron! Fuyumi-san knows because Kyouya-san changed his name to Shunsuke Daito!" To Fuyumi-san, he asks, "Kyouya-san told you about me?"

Outraged: "He's _that_ senpai?! The lowlife who turned you down?!"

Baffled: "Hold on, Kaoru – you mean Kyouya-san was your senpai in high school?"

Amused: "Yes, I managed to persuade him to tell me what was wrong when he came home that day. He was so clueless, it was adorable. He told me your name and that you confessed to him."

And then,

"You confessed a decade ago and you're still trying? Isn't that a bit masochistic, Kaoru?"

"I think he needs more time, Kaoru-san. Don't give up."

"Damn it, Kaoru, you knew and you hid it from me?!"

"Don't all lay into me at once!" Kaoru yells.

"You can bet we're gonna have another round at home today!"

Kaoru throws a whisk at him.

Fuyumi-san laughs. "I'm so relieved to see that Kyouya-san is working with such lively people! He's really a good boy – even as a child he was well-behaved and never made us worry about him. I try not to nag but ever since that time he's always tried too hard…"

Fingers on her chin, Haruhi mulls over her words before saying, "I believe Kyouya-san is happy here, Fuyumi-san. At the very least, we are."

"Definitely!" Kaoru assures. "I think so too!"

Their boss's sister smiles at them, heartfelt and beautiful.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey, Hikaru."

The almost-asleep lump on the adjacent bed can't be assed to respond, though Kaoru's twinly ESP lets him know that he has permission to talk.

"There's something weird about it all, don't you think?"

"… Nnf?"

"What's an ambitious, rich young master doing in a field that is not his métier?"

"… Nnf?"

"… Never mind. Good night, Hikaru."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Notes

I like the idea of 'Ichijo Miyabi' remaining as the name for the Kyouya that people think they know but actually have no real idea about.

Further, the family name 'Ichijo' can be a very prestigious one in Japan. It is one of the five regent houses (五摂家; go-seike), and it's fairly obvious that canon Kyouya's mother would have come from a distinguished house, too.

Shunsuke Daito is the name of the actor playing Kyouya in the live action version of Ouran.

15/04/2012


	19. Chapter 18: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 18**

A week after Haruhi's return, a (admittedly extraordinarily attractive) foreigner walks into their pâtisserie, luggage in tow. He appears to have come here immediately after landing.

Dazzling violet eyes set in an unforgettable face, gleaming gold hair and tall stature. Were Kaoru not mad for his employer, he might be inclined to hit on this guy.

_Might._

He peeks out through the tinted glass embedded in the dividing wall – Kyouya-san is tying a pretty bow on a cake box, almost done with his current customer. As things stand, Kaoru doesn't need to hop in to lend a hand so he stays put in the kitchen. His twin and Haruhi are away at an information session for Fuyumi-san's competition, and right now there are only two people holding the fort.

The new customer gasps in horror.

In French, he cries, "This is not a proper shop!"

Kyouya-san freezes for a fraction of a second before assuming the most frightening smile in the universe.

The twins had learnt the hard way that Kyouya-san is versed in various languages apart from the mother tongue – fluent in English, German, Chinese and Korean, with decent basic French and Italian.

Shit. He definitely, unmistakably understood that.

"I'm sorry, this is my shop," Kyouya-san says in pitch-perfect French, oily and ominous. "May I help you?"

The blond must be severely lacking in sense; he looks inordinately flustered and grieved as he forges ahead with, "I can't allow my Haruhi to work in a place with no soul!"

Wow, the nerve! So this is Haruhi's boyfriend – in a million years Kaoru would never have guessed. He hurries to wash his hands, conscious that the situation may escalate.

"If she were merely my employee, you may trust that you have just precipitated her termination. As she is also my debtor, she will be released only upon fulfillment of her obligations."

Kaoru notes in awe – as one of the asides that only people in love care about – that his boss's French has improved tremendously. He really is ludicrously hardworking in every aspect and terribly punishing on himself.

"Where is she? Are you keeping her captive?" he asks with wide, somehow angelic eyes.

_Oh no_, Kaoru groans mentally. Of course Haruhi would fall for virtuous, high-minded guys, and of course Kyouya-san has to be the one to deal with him. Life, you cruel bitch.

"Keep the door closed. Don't open it," Kyouya-san orders at the moment Kaoru lays his hand flat against it to push. Kaoru instinctively listens to the commands issued by that voice; for a while he thinks that Kyouya-san is addressing the customer until he registers the change in tone – less cutting and less acidic than it was. "Continue working."

_As if_, Kaoru thinks, defying the latter direction by remaining behind the door, ears glued to it.

The customer catches on too, that Kyouya-san had been speaking to someone in the kitchen. "You can't do this! Where's Haruhi?!"

"I think you'll find that I can," Kyouya-san tells him with his smile still pasted on, superior and insufferable. "I am under no compulsion to answer any of your questions. Leave before I take measures to counteract your disruption."

Some of the surrounding customers have their necks outstretched, some have risen from their seats; all are surveying these two men warily. They are incapable of understanding the verbal language but the body language communicates enough of the story.

Again Kyouya-san proves that he's on top of things by saying civilly, "If you wish to see Haruhi, would it not have been a better option to wait for her at home? We close at twelve and we ensure that one of us is always available to give her a lift."

With that, he turns to an incoming customer to bow and welcome her, as cool as a cucumber.

Kaoru doesn't know whether that tactic was intentional or not; it may very well be, since Haruhi's boyfriend turns out to be the sort who cannot _stand_ being ignored. His face empties of all colour in shock and distress at finding himself without someone to harass.

"Ootori-san," the frequent patron asks concernedly, "is anything the matter?"

Before Kyouya-san can utter a word, the apparently silver-tongued blond switches to Japanese and cuts in between the lady and Kyouya-san to assure her that nothing is wrong. He goes off on a soliloquy about her dress and her rosy state of health, buttering her up one side and down the other.

"Oh, my," the lady blushes, flattered in the extreme.

In the kitchen, Kaoru is absolutely _dying_. Haruhi must truly have hidden depths to have chosen such a partner! Barely able to stand upright from the stitches in his side, he reaches weakly for a high stool to continue his covert surveillance.

Kyouya-san's revolted expression is expertly camouflaged to perhaps everyone but his staff.

"Quite so," he agrees pleasantly. "Matsuda-san is exceptionally radiant today."

The poor lady trapped between these two male hosts is swiftly going from peach pink to tomato red and Kaoru doesn't know whether to pity or envy her. She is seated with excessive ceremony, by which time Kyouya-san has had enough and pointedly announces the blond's departure for him to the entire café.

The French boy concedes to leave at last, fervently reminding Kyouya-san that he will be here tonight to fetch Haruhi so none of them are to take her home.

Kyouya-san slams into the kitchen vibrating with rage.

Not knowing what possessed him, Kaoru very hesitantly touches Kyouya-san's arm. "Hey…"

"It's fine," Kyouya-san says curtly, abruptly.

Kaoru hadn't meant to recoil; sometimes Kyouya-san is excellent at collecting himself with practiced ease, in other isolated incidents he does take his displeasure out on others but he'd never be so vulgar as to lash out physically.

Kyouya-san looks perturbed at his reaction.

"Sorry!" Kaoru apologises quickly. "Sorry, I was surprised."

It is too late – Kyouya-san has shut down his feelings and shut him out. He isn't fond of strong emotions; it's probably why he's so unremittingly opposed to giving Kaoru a chance.

_Don't do this_, Kaoru thinks desperately.

"Mitsukuni-san will be coming along at four; make sure we are adequately prepared."

.

15/04/2012


	20. Chapter 19: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 19**

"Kaoru." Hikaru elbows him. "Oi, Kaoru."

_What?_

_What's Haruhi's boyfriend like?_

Their repressed boss is stalking around in a foul mood that has people leaping out of his path. Kaoru has provided a condensed summary to his friend and brother – Haruhi blanched, Hikaru snickered.

_You want to talk about this _now_? _Kaoru demands incredulously as he injects cream into little balls of choux pastry.

Hikaru shrugs.

Arm-deep in flour, Haruhi watches their mental conversation bounce back and forth. "Kyouya-san won't fire me, will he?" she asks lowly.

"Nah," Kaoru replies.

Visibly troubled, she scratches her cheek with her wrist. "He hasn't said anything."

"I know," Hikaru commiserates, tucking her bangs behind her ear for her. "He's awfulest when he simmers away."

She nods. "It's unhealthy."

"Shh!"

The three of them manage to appear wholly absorbed in their work when Kyouya-san joins them.

The crackling sound of beans being ground is heard. As the coffee-making machine comes to life, it hisses and burbles and produces a wonderfully fragrant aroma.

"Haruhi, I have constantly thought of you as a sensible young woman with reliable powers of judgement," he remarks without preamble. "It was not an evaluation which I believed I would have cause to review."

"Ah," Haruhi says feebly. "Tamaki-san was supposed to arrive next month."

"He must have wanted to surprise you," Kyouya-san sneers.

She must really love him, to do what she does next: "He really has a lot of good qualities."

"Is that so? Do tell."

Kaoru checks that their boss is occupied – he is – and shakes his head violently at Haruhi.

She soldiers on bravely. "Yes. He's loyal and warm and unselfish, and he's very filial to his parents and mine."

"How can you say that? Ranka-san doesn't even like him!"

Everyone turns to Hikaru, who flushes self-consciously. "It's true!"

"That's because the first time they met, he found Tamaki-san on top on me," Haruhi says completely neutrally, standing on her tiptoes to get the rolling pin off the shelf.

The twins gape at her; even Kyouya-san raises an eyebrow.

"My dad gets that way about every boy anyway; he's been over-protective since my mother died. Um, Kyouya-san? I'm really sorry if Tamaki-san caused any inconvenience. I know it takes a while to get used to him."

"Wait, you want us to _get used_ to him?!"

"He's immigrating to Japan, Hikaru – I don't think I'll be able to keep him away. Actually, Kyouya-san, I chose to do work experience here because the lavish style of this pâtisserie is the kind that Tamaki-san likes."

Kaoru winces.

"Fascinating."

Lifting the tray of hot beverages, Kyouya-san returns to his duties without further chit-chat.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru chides. "Why did you keep talking?!"

"Tamaki-san is a genuinely good person," she defends him staunchly. "I know he's loud and too energetic but he wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Well, he hurt Kyouya-san's feelings!" Kaoru snaps, properly annoyed. "He said the pâtisserie has no soul!"

Haruhi blinks at him.

Without giving her time to process it, Kaoru storms out as well.

.

15/04/2012


	21. Chapter 20: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 20**

"Rough," is Hikaru's verdict as he plunks down beside Kaoru. "I'm not gonna take sides, okay?"

"Yeah."

The patio is small but private, a mini sanctuary for them to get out of the shop for some fresh air and rest when they're worn out.

"Sorry. I should be helping you with your situation. How're you feeling?"

Kaoru knows people in relationships don't intimidate his twin – he doesn't deign to let them two-time him, no, he steals other people's partners without compunction instead.

"Dunno."

"What d'you mean, dunno?!"

"Just that she seems to really like him. Thinks highly of him. If I'd been in her place, I wouldn't have dared to say anything to Kyouya-san."

"You've got to be kidding me. _Seriously?_ Are you seriously saying that you, Hitachiin Hikaru, are choosing the noble course of action?"

"I can be noble!" Hikaru retorts.

Kaoru chortles heartily.

"You're such an abusive brother sometimes!"

"There, there." Kaoru pats him lovingly. "You know I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru exhales heavily and tucks his head into the comfortable nook where Kaoru's shoulder joins his neck.

"I really don't mind if it's me and you for the rest of our lives," one twin says.

"I don't mind either," the other confirms.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They always enjoy a good gossiping session with Honey-san.

"Ehhh?" the habitué exclaims. "I didn't know Haru-chan preferred that sort of men!"

Kaoru sips his tea slowly, prolonging the time he gets to spend with the only customer with whom staff members are permitted to sit at the table with. "She isn't immune to the charms of lady-killers, I guess. It's kinda… oddly disappointing."

"Poor Hika-chan," Honey-san smiles sadly at him.

"Naah," Hikaru dismisses it sheepishly. "If he's as flaky as Kaoru says, I can bide my time."

"He is hot, though."

Honey-san's grin widens as Hikaru scoffs, "What the hell, Kaoru."

"Careful not to let Kyou-chan overhear that, Kao-chan."

"Come on, as if Kyouya-san cares. To be fair, that Tamaki-san really is gorgeous. On top of all the Frenchness and flirtiness, that is."

"I can't believe hot, French and flirty is Haruhi's type," Hikaru grouses. "They aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Oooh, speaking from experience?"

"Duh."

"Which one? Valérie?"

"No."

"Eva?"

"No."

"Samantha? She was super provocative."

"No," Hikaru says, making a face. "I think she's way past provocative into promiscuous. She's had twice as many partners as me!"

"What other French person have you dated?!"

_Oh._

"Oh my god." Kaoru's jaw drops. "Was Annette flirty? You said she was really pure-hearted!"

Hikaru gets that disdainful look whenever anyone mentions her. "I take it all back."

"Does this mean that Hika-chan isn't going back to France ever again?" Enormous light brown eyes conspire to extort Hikaru's acquiescence.

"For competitions, yeah. To stay, probably not. Why do you ask, Honey-san?"

Honey-san nibbles on the cake fork glumly. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan know that Takashi is going to judge the competition Haru-chan is in, right? After that, Takashi is getting married and setting up his own restaurant with his wife. I need another personal chef to travel with me."

"Y-You want us?"

Honey-san nods eagerly. "Nobody makes cakes like Hika-chan and Kao-chan."

"Uh, wow," Kaoru says, stunned and gratified.

"I know that Kao-chan and Hika-chan are tired of travelling so much. It'll just be for one to two years and then the three of us will stay in America! I'll sponsor Kao-chan and Hika-chan to open their own pâtisserie in New York or Los Angeles or anywhere you want."

"Really?" Hikaru leans forward, luminous with joy. "Really, you will?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Uhh… Erm. What do you want, Kaoru?"

Kaoru strokes his brother's cheek. "Say yes. You know I'll go with you."

_Don't be like that_, Hikaru glowers at him. Aloud, "Honey-san, how long do we have to decide?"

"Until the competition ends."

"Yeah, 'kay. Thanks for offering, Honey-san."

"Hee. I thought maybe Hika-chan and Kao-chan would like a change of environment," he says diplomatically.

"I would," Hikaru confirms. "Kaoru's still pining, though."

"How do you go from ideal brother to complete asshole in less than one second flat?"

"Natural talent."

Kaoru guffaws involuntarily. "Fine. Let's go to other countries to find fresh prey, then. Better than watching Haruhi romance some handsome airhead."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harping on his looks, Kaoru."

"I never said he's better-looking than you! He isn't!" Kaoru argues. "Just that it's his strongest selling point!"

"That's plenty to start with! Haruhi's so intelligent that she can afford to have kids with a hunky dimwit," Hikaru says acerbically.

Honey-san and Kaoru choke on a chocolate Cointreau and strawberry pavlova respectively.

"Besides, some guys are hot enough to date," Hikaru comments. "For example, I would totally date me."

Honey-san descends into a fit of giggles.

Kaoru gasps theatrically. "But we're identical! Does this mean you'd date me?"

He flutters his eyelashes alluringly.

The surrounding customers, particularly the schoolgirls, cannot help but ogle and twitter away coyly. At first Kaoru had been vaguely disconcerted at the predatory aura he sensed from the women; now he's accustomed to their zealous interest in his and his brother's admittedly deviant relationship. If they maintain their hands-off approach, there's no problem.

"Kaoru," Hikaru breathes sensually, scandalously sliding his hand up his twin's thigh. "I want to do more than just date you."

"Hikaru, not here!" Bashfully, Kaoru averts his face.

Over in the corner, a nosebleed starts up. Whether the result of her hot chocolate or the steamy scene, Kaoru is unsure.

Consummate entertainers both, the twins leave their audience wanting as they return to work.

.

15/04/2012


	22. Chapter 21: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 21**

The atmosphere gets progressively thicker as it draws closer to closing time.

It is 10:45 PM now and baking duties are long concluded. Typically, they will commence preparation for tomorrow, though Kyouya-san grants them the choice of coming in early the next day instead.

Haruhi is apparently familiar with her boyfriend's idiosyncrasies. She had not needed to be warned to know that he will be showing up to fetch her. She still insists that her Tamaki-san is kind-hearted by nature. Like Kyouya-san, Kaoru does trust her judgement – he doesn't know what to think and things are very muddled at the moment.

Hikaru is evidently oscillating between thinking it will be better to check out the competition or wanting to just go home and avoid the hassle altogether. Periodically, he will direct a grimace at Kaoru. Usually there are jokes abound during cleanup; today, they are subdued and uneasy.

Kaoru finds that this angers him. He's always jealously guarded his comfort zones – the pâtisserie holds a special place in his heart, and to see its harmony disturbed is upsetting.

"He'll be early," Haruhi cautions in advance while drying the dishes.

At that, Kaoru appeals to Kyouya-san with a pleading look.

Kyouya-san truly is attentive unlike any other – Kaoru himself has been vacillating between backing up his love and protecting his brother – and of course Kyouya-san demonstrates his incisiveness by subtly flicking his fingers outward: _Go_.

Feeling intensely moved and thankful, Kaoru boldly kisses him on the cheek before hurrying to Hikaru.

He grabs his twin and peels off his apron for him. _I'm making the decision for you, idiot. Let's go._

_Thanks_, Hikaru smiles wryly.

Kaoru slides his hand into Hikaru's and marches out.

Or, that is how the story could have gone.

Why, oh, _why_.

Proving that you can fight destiny but you can't win, before the twins have taken all of four steps, Tamaki-san explodes into the shop _way too fucking early_.

Losing his temper, Kaoru shouts, "Oh my god! Which part of 'we close at twelve' do you not understand?!"

Tamaki-san goes utterly rigid, looking like death warmed over.

Kaoru almost regrets being so harsh until he catches sight of his twin, similarly ashen and paralysed.

"René?" Hikaru croaks hoarsely.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki-san responds in kind.

What in the world.

They stand there, five people in a frozen tableau.

Hikaru gives himself a shake, finally registering Kaoru's previous words. In French, "_YOU'RE_ Haruhi's boyfriend?!"

For the uninitiated: this is the tone that Hikaru adopts when shit is going to hit the fan.

"Haruhi, this guy is fucking _married_!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Do _not_ raise your voice in my – "

"Don't fucking lie! Do you understand what we're saying?! Do you understand Japanese now or have you always?! You've really completely played me for a fool, haven't you?!"

"Hikaru, I don't think he – "

"I'm not married, Haruhi! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"_DON'T LIE!_ You dumped me for Éclair Tonerre!"

Shocked, everyone shuts up.

"How _dare_ you come here! I won't – "

"It's not like that! I'm – "

" – let you play around with Haruhi so you can – "

" – so sorry! You don't know how much I – "

" – break her heart like you broke mine, you – "

" – searched the _whole_ of France to get you back!"

" – absolute sleazebag!"

They both stop screaming at the same time, eyes flashing and panting heavily.

Wait…

"_Annette is MALE_?!" Kaoru shrieks. "You dated a _boy_ and you didn't tell me?!"

Tamaki-san gasps, greatly agitated. "You refer to me by my mother's name?! And – and your twin is – isn't Kaoru a girl's name?"

"It's unisex, jerk!" Kaoru snarls.

Poor Haruhi is flummoxed to the core. She can't even ask what's going on, just managing to follow the rapid to-and-fro of the hostilities. Thankfully everyone has settled on Japanese or she would be even more lost.

"You lied to me?!" Kaoru and Tamaki-san demand in unison.

Hikaru is stricken at how quickly the tides have turned. "I'm sorry okay! This isn't even the issue here! The problem here is that you made a decision and you have a lot of gall trying to ruin Haruhi's life by making empty promises!"

"I'm not married, Hikaru! I didn't marry Éclair! I – "

"Oh, so she was just an excuse to leave me? Did you – "

" – regretted it the minute you left and I – "

" – want out that badly? Did you – "

" – turned her down because I knew I'd made a mistake letting you walk away from me!"

" – think I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

Kyouya-san's expression is pinched in that way that testifies to a pounding headache.

"Please believe me, Hikaru," Tamaki-san begs with those bewitching purple eyes. "_Please._ I looked everywhere."

Hikaru takes a trembling breath past the lump in his throat, scarred and vulnerable. The other time he'd been like this was the aftermath of Annette – no, _Tamaki-san_. The heartbreaker starts to step towards him to offer comfort but Hikaru backs away like a frightened animal.

"Don't even try to hold me – you have no right to hold me. I thought," he gulps, "I thought you would have learnt from your parents that you shouldn't marry someone you don't love. D'you have any idea how I felt when you said you were going to marry Éclair Tonerre to keep your mother alive? You didn't think Madame de Grantaine would have been disappointed in you? Didn't you know that all she ever wanted was for you to avoid the fate she suffered?"

"I know, _I know_. I'm sorry," Tamaki-san says, arms hanging uselessly by his sides, also on the verge of tears. "I tried so hard to find you."

"Well, you sure have moved on," Hikaru says bitterly, not in the mood to be fair.

Tamaki-san and Haruhi look _terrible_.

Kaoru has a hand clapped to his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief and despair. This has ruined everything. They wouldn't even keep their friendship with Haruhi after the carnage of today.

"Oh – oh my god. That means – " Hikaru mumbles numbly, "the funeral you attended – Madame de Grantaine is…?"

Tamaki-san's face scrunches up, several droplets leaking out at last.

"God. René, I'm so sorry." Like an invisible force is propelling him, it is Hikaru's turn to move towards Tamaki-san with a matching apologetic, grieved, _shattered_ look of loss.

Before they make contact, however, Hikaru comes to his senses and withdraws his hand.

It's done out of respect for Tamaki-san, for Haruhi, for their now-precarious relationship. That, more than anything else, tells Kaoru that his brother is unequivocally still in love with this guy – and likely with Haruhi too.

"I'm so sorry," Hikaru repeats helplessly. Turning to Haruhi, he apologises too. "I've done enough damage. I – Please help him. You have an amazing gift for making people happy; please make him happy again."

He leaves, impossibly dignified after the ugliest fight either twin has ever been in.

"I'll call you," Kyouya-san says just as Kaoru rushes out in hot pursuit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Notes

Here is some basic relevant information about **French names** (cultural tidbits are always fun, no?):

(a) As the twins are worldly and well-travelled, Hikaru's address of Anne-Sophie is right. I hope I have adequately conveyed by this point that they have lived in many countries in their lives, and this means that they adapt to the culture of the place. Yes, they are still Japanese and ordinarily as a Japanese Hikaru would have called her Grantaine-san or something like that, but as a child living in France he obviously would have to do as the locals do.

Therefore, '-san' would not even cross his mind. The conventions for address are these: 1) it is normally impolite to address others by given name unless one is a family member, a friend or a close work colleague of comparable hierarchic importance; 2) although Anne-Sophie was probably unmarried, she has a child and is _definitely_ a Madame, not a Mademoiselle; 3) when addressing Anne-Sophie directly, he would call her 'Madame'; 4) when talking about Anne-Sophie to others, 'Madame de Grantaine'; 5) the 'de' is not dropped because of the 'Madame' preceding it; 6) but were Hikaru to call Tamaki familiarly by last name only, traditionally he would drop the 'de' and just call 'hey, Grantaine, you idiot', etc.

(b) Annette is the pet name of Anne – 'little Anne', essentially. In French, when adding the '-ette' to the end of names, mostly it is a diminutive but it can also be a proper name.

(c) Tamaki's full name, of course, is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine.

We can break it down into its components: René is obviously his first name, and in canon it is mentioned that he went by this name in France. It means 'reborn'.

Tamaki is his second name. It means 'ring' or alternatively, 'loop'. Historically, French parents could only name their children from a list of acceptable names, usually those of saints and other historical figures. In 1966, a new law was passed that permitted children to have foreign names – of which 'Tamaki' is one – especially if these children have one foreign parent or foreign ancestry. Since 1993, French parents have been given the freedom to name their children without any constraint whatsoever. Tamaki was born on 8 April 1992, one year shy of that zero restriction, but his name would have passed scrutiny by the birth registrar regardless.

I do not think that Richard is Tamaki's third name – instead, I have reason to believe it may be his family name. Firstly, yes, French children can have more than two personal names. Because Richard is a common western first name, I suspect most fans immediately assume that it is one of his proper names rather than his family name. However, Richard is a very common surname in France, and there is therefore a high possibility that it might be his surname instead. This is compounded by the fact that:

'de Grantaine' is attached to 'Richard'. The part that comes after the 'de' is known as a particle, or in French, _particule_. The _particule_ generally indicates some land or feudal origin though it is not always the case – in some cases, names with _particules_ are made of a normal family name and the name of an estate, i.e. Richard (family name) of Grantaine (estate). Most people with long family names choose to shorten their name for common use by keeping only the estate name or the family name. Whether the family name or the estate name is used for the shortened form depends on a variety of factors: how people feel bearing a _particule_ (people may for instance dislike the connotations of nobility that the _particule_ entails; on the other hand, they may enjoy the impression of nobility), tradition, etc.

Hence, purely speculatively, Tamaki may have only two personal names: 'René' and 'Tamaki'. He can use either, or in fact come up with others because usage names are very common in France. He can also be Monsieur Richard or Monsieur de Grantaine, depending on which he prefers and whether or not Richard is actually a family name.

I just love names and their significance and complexity, don't you? This chapter was way, _way_ too fun to write - I think it might be my favouritest so far hahaha. Thank you to everyone who put this on alert/favourites or who left a review. Sorry for spamming your emails, people, I know 10 chapters at a go is a bit overboard; I hope that any enjoyment you gain from the story will make up for it.

15/04/2012


	23. Chapter 22: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 22**

Dazedly, Hikaru moves through his daily ablutions upon reaching home: putting down his bag, gathering his pyjamas, brushing his teeth and hopping in the bath.

Kaoru is up to his eyeballs with worry.

He shadows his brother's every movement and jumps into the bath with him, something they have not done since about nineteen. Hikaru lets him wash his hair for him and doesn't put up any resistance whatsoever to Kaoru's fussing.

Kaoru shepherds him into their sitting room before scurrying away to bring a glass of warm water and a hair dryer. Because Hikaru is often noisy by nature, his silences always eat away at Kaoru's mind. Right now he is curled up into a ball on their couch staring lifelessly at the canvas print of the Galaxy Bridge – their mother's finest work to date – that hangs prominently on their wall.

When Hikaru touches him to get his attention, his hands are ice cold. Kaoru stops the whirr of the hair dryer and extricates their linked hands from where it is tangled in Hikaru's damp red locks.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. For lying."

"Shh, it's all right. It doesn't matter now."

"Just – just sit down, okay? You're worse than our parents."

The smile is strained but at least Kaoru manages it. He circles the couch to settle down beside Hikaru, who folds himself into Kaoru's arms as soon as Kaoru's bottom hits the upholstery.

Kaoru litters all the accessible surfaces of Hikaru's body with consoling butterfly kisses as his shirt is soaked through with tears.

.

17/04/2012


	24. Chapter 23: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 23**

"You don't really think I want to sit at home and brood," Hikaru says in the morning, one leg in his trousers.

"Kyouya-san's closed the shop today," Kaoru tells him, his speech garbled by the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "He said to rest."

"So," Hikaru reasons as he loops his belt through the hoops, "we should go shopping! We haven't had time to do that in a long while! And have an awesome brunch, go to the gym, have a facial, then go bar-hopping!"

Now Kaoru _really_ doesn't think it's a good idea. All that grooming to go to somewhere with endless other people out on the prowl? Despite Hikaru's formidable reputation, he doesn't actually lead that sort of messy clubbing lifestyle – his past girlfriends, like Kaoru's ex-partners, have been colleagues in the same industry or members of the artistic milieu that the twins grew up in.

"I know that face," Hikaru snorts. "What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"You tell me."

"It's the new and hip cocktail lounge in the city, idiot. It'll be fun to check it out."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe you just randomly thought of it? Hikaru, you remember Grandmother's explanation for why twins exist?"

"Gee, I didn't know you agreed with it, Kaoru. So sure it's not you instead?"

Their grandmother has always maintained that in cases where exceptionally pea-brained people are about to be born, the kind Gods will bestow them with a twin to save them from themselves.

"Well, I wholly agree with that itinerary except the last bit, because bars are death traps for the – excuse my terminology – emotionally unsteady. That automatically makes me smarter."

Hikaru stops fiddling with his Patek Phillippe to give Kaoru a dirty look. "You are the devil in disguise – that sweet, sensitive twin act is the hoax of the friggin' century."

Kaoru winks at him naughtily.

"Look, we can skip it if you don't like it. I just wanted a few glasses; it's not a big deal. I obviously don't have a habit of abusing alcohol, _mother_."

"Fine. We're skipping it. We do everything else, then we go grocery shopping and I'll cook pasta tonight and you can have your few glasses with me."

"Sounds like a plan," Hikaru yields readily. "Step on it, slowpoke."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm changing the plan."

"What?" Kaoru yelps, bumping his head on the low ceiling. He extracts himself from where he'd been stowing their bags of Prada, Burberry and Jean-Paul Gaultier securely in the car boot, rubbing the bruise crossly. "No changing! We're going home and that's final!"

Paying no more heed to his twin, he flings open the back doors to put the groceries where there is no danger of them tumbling into the clothing from the motion of the car.

"No, you know where else has really great alcohol?"

"Not interested."

"Suuuure? You don't even wanna hear it?"

"Hikaru, look at the mouth: Not. Interested."

"Uh huh. 'Cos, you know, Kyouya-san has a superb collection, and he wouldn't say no to sensational pasta like ours."

Kaoru hates himself a little for that slightest sign of hesitance.

"Yeaaaah. And we've got enough to feed three! What am I saying, of course you don't _care_. You're not the tiniest bit interested, oh no."

Speechless, Kaoru stares.

"By the way, Kaoru, you look smashing. I mean, exercise and retail therapy and exfoliation? Winning combination," Hikaru says with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You are – you really are the single most – _most_ – !"

Not that Kaoru isn't insanely relieved to see his brother smile, but did it have to be at his expense? "Hikaru, I swear, you wouldn't still be alive if you were not my twin. I spend the day making you happy and this is how you repay me?"

"I _am_ repaying you," Hikaru replies suggestively.

Kaoru groans, fighting down a genuine blush. "_Why_ are you trying to set me up at a time like this? I can't believe you!"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because if I stay heartbroken for a lifetime, you'd stay right beside me without thinking of your own welfare at all. Because I won't let you take on my sadness and make it your burden. Because I love you as much as you love me, Kaoru."

Kaoru exhales shakily.

"How do you go from complete asshole to ideal brother in less than one second flat?"

Hikaru hugs him dearly. "Natural talent."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Question: what makes you think I want to be drunk around Kyouya-san? That would be the definition of humiliating."

"Hey, we are seriously tame drunks and we hold our alcohol well. That is the definition of perfect party guests," Hikaru counters, impatiently following the congested peak-hour homeward-bound traffic to Kyouya-san's house.

"Hikaru, we _giggle_. Non-stop. Too much. About _everything_."

"Giggly drunks are the best. Oooh, I wonder what sort of drunk Kyouya-san is. Wouldn't it be hysterical if he were giggly too?"

Kaoru snickers. "Imagine him as a whiny drunk!"

"Whiny, talkative drunks are the worst," Hikaru declares distantly in a way that makes Kaoru suspect Tamaki-san is one. "The brooders too. Oh, but there's the Honey-san type…!"

"… Harrowing," Kaoru finishes for him.

"That's why I say! We're basically the meekest, friendliest anyone can get!"

Changing tack, Kaoru says, "We don't even know if he'll be at home!"

"He will."

"He has a life, Hikaru."

"Which we're a part of."

Hikaru whips out his cell and tosses it into Kaoru's lap.

_kyouya-san! kaoru and i are making authentic pasta all'arrabbiata from scratch. u have a pasta machine right? we bring the food, u supply the wine~_

_Make it very spicy and we have a deal. See you at six._

"Agh! When did this happen!"

"When you were in the changing room. I knew he wouldn't refuse me."

Kaoru sighs deeply. "If I throw myself at him, we might lose this friendship as well, did you think about that?"

"Even better. If he says yes, you gain someone precious. If he says no, we have nothing left for us in this country – we can leave with Honey-san straightaway. Totally a win-win situation."

"You know, I never thought of you as an optimist before today."

"… Yeah. Optimism was something he taught me," Hikaru mutters faintly. Before Kaoru can react sympathetically, Hikaru playfully accuses, "But _opportunism_ is something you and Kyouya-san taught me. See? What goes around comes around, eh, Kaoru?"

"Stop talking if you want me to successfully resist the urge to clobber you with this jar of olives."

"That's why I'm gonna pretend to pass out after dinner, and whatever happens, happens, hmm? – Woah! Ahhh! OI, _IDIOT_, did you want me to crash the car?"

.

17/04/2012


	25. Chapter 24: Kyouya

**CHAPTER 24**

On the television, the evening primetime news as reported by the presenter:

**Another kidnapping, another death. Nine-year-old Abe Umi has been found in a pond by families picnicking in a park yesterday afternoon. The body was placed in a black plastic bag and all the boy's original clothing was changed. The autopsy is underway at the moment; more news will be released soon but police have issued preliminary statements that they believe these kidnappings to be a series of related – **

The channel is switched away to a nondescript advertisement about dishwashing liquid when the intercom on the wall beeps – a visitor is seeking access.

The laptop and other documents are cleared from the glass tabletop before the doorbell rings through the house.

"Hurry up and open the door, Kyouya-san!" calls someone who, it seems, has more resilience than Kyouya had at first believed.

Barreling past animatedly, they make themselves very welcome in Kyouya's kitchen as Hikaru says, "'Kay, so it'll take us maybe forty minutes? If you decant the wine now it should be just right when we're ready."

Kyouya feels a spark of warmth much like a smile. "Please, by all means, use the kitchen," he deadpans.

Kaoru halts his rummaging in the cupboards to grin unrepentantly.

Placidly, Kyouya gazes back into that pair of intriguing amber-gold eyes. He wonders why they still look exactly like those in a memory from long ago.

"I _told_ you he'd have top quality pepper," Hikaru interrupts triumphantly. "Kyouya-san's a hopelessly picky eater, isn't he?"

Kaoru turns away immediately.

Kyouya frowns.

"Quite. If this meal is not satisfactory, you may expect a reduction in pay."

"Uwaaah!" Both twins object vehemently, appalled.

He smirks. "You asked for it."

.

17/04/2012


	26. Chapter 25: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 25**

"He's in high spirits," Kyouya-san says, nodding towards Hikaru, who's slumped at the table drowsily after the sleepless night they'd had. Hikaru is propping his heavy head up with one hand and swirling his wine glass lazily with the other, but both arms appear ready to cave. "At any rate, higher than predicted."

Kyouya-san is _good_. Of course Kaoru knows that Hikaru is basically unconscious now despite the continuing signs of life – it takes a whole other sort to deduce that it is safe to converse about him, to know that Hikaru has passed the point of lucid awareness.

Kaoru smiles fondly at his stupid twin. "I know. I'm surprised too, to be honest."

The plates have all been cleared and washed; they've been chatting about inconsequential things and drinking – Kyouya-san has brewed the richest, most aromatic coffee Kaoru has ever tasted. Unfortunately Hikaru had declined, probably because he doesn't want to remain awake.

"I didn't believe him when he first talked about 'Annette'," Kaoru admits abruptly. "Not fully. Generally speaking, he's self-centred in his romantic relationships because he doesn't care to be otherwise, and that's not really what love is, so I didn't think that he was any different with 'her'."

Kyouya-san leans back in his chair, slender fingers absently rotating the porcelain cup on its saucer.

"Then when he actually expressed the thought of letting Haruhi go… I always thought I'd know who the right person was for him, you know, just because he'd show the consideration I know he's capable of. I've been waiting to see something like that… Ironic, so ironic."

Hikaru giggles when Kaoru pats his head sadly.

"He's holding up far better than Haruhi and her paramour. I believe much of the credit is yours."

"Oh, no. He hasn't sulked or anything like that. In fact, he wanted to do things as a distraction and I was dragged along. It's all been his initiative – frankly, I'm impressed. How's Haruhi? Did you visit her?"

"Kaoru, listen to me: much of the credit is yours."

Kaoru laughs sheepishly. "Thank you, thank you. I had not known you thought so highly of me."

"It's blatant," Kyouya-san says. "What he knows of love and sacrifice, he learnt from you."

"Heh. The reverse is also true."

"Indubitably. It is impossible for people to be entirely unaffected by others that they are in contact with, no matter how unwilling they might be to change – and neither you nor he are unresponsive to the other's influence."

"You seem to manage it," Kaoru informs him.

Kyouya-san doesn't reply.

Hikaru drops to the table with a muted thunk, his eyes closed.

"But I don't want to accept that. I don't know how you're like when you're alone. Do you have guests often? At all? Would Hikaru and I be here if you were the person you were a couple of years ago? Are you happy? What makes you happy? Are you unhappy? Why? I want to know the answers to all of that. I'd like to see you laugh."

Kyouya-san stands up, re-establishing distance between them. He gathers the coffee cups and crystal glasses to himself and heads over to the sink without a word.

Kaoru curls back from where he'd been almost half-sprawled over the table to get closer. Mentally, he maps out the ways he might be able to haul Hikaru home. Hikaru's actually wonderfully cooperative when he's tipsy, which is a blessing.

"Perhaps you need to give me answers in order to receive any." Kyouya-san is sponging the cups, his movements slightly jerky.

_He's… irritated_, Kaoru realizes.

"To which questions? I've always been here for the asking."

"The most relevant one of all! Why are you so insistent on me? You are neither unattractive nor undesirable, which makes your monomaniacal pursuit of a lone individual exceedingly irrational and tiresome!"

"… You think I'm good-looking!"

Incredulously, Kyouya-san demands, "Was that what you identified as the crux of my line of inquiry?"

Kaoru shakes his head, still amused. "I love reading."

Kyouya-san waits patiently, as Kaoru had known he would. He has the brilliant ability to distinguish between non-sequiturs and the lead-ins that frame an explanation.

"In my spare time, when I'm not making cakes or creating new recipes, I read. I like nearly all genres." He heads over to the kitchen too, to prevent from waking Hikaru up.

"When I was young, I read a lot of mystery novels. I was one of those people who knew the plot and the culprit for every single book before the reveal. I could always guess, and I was always right."

Kaoru snags the tea towel from the rack and starts on the washed saucers.

"For my twelfth birthday, my dad gave me a novel by Frances Jardin, called The Printing Press. I was breathless from reading it – the author pulled and pushed me around for the duration of the book, and I was completely unable to dissect the mystery until it was revealed to me."

Kyouya-san regards him silently, water cascading from the tap. Then, illustrating his unerring grasp of the gist of the story, he says, "Doesn't this indicate that your interest is lost as soon as the mystery ceases to be one?"

"Mm, no, I knew you'd say that," Kaoru huffs. "It's still my favourite book. That one, and a few more from other genres. Although I know its ending now, I still go back to read it again and again, to analyse how it captured me, to observe its subtlety and intricacy and depth. It is the only mystery that still has a hold on me."

Possibly too audaciously, he presses his body into Kyouya-san's right side. "Do you understand it? The desire to solve a mystery, and the power of a mystery unsolved? If you are willing to make yourself less of one, you may achieve your goal of making me lose interest."

Kyouya-san gives him his undivided attention at last, eyes dark with something beautiful. "That is a paradox: if I am to show myself to you, I will no longer wish you to lose interest."

"Take the risk." Kaoru touches his cheek in a soft caress, their breaths mingling. "Take it."

"And trust in your constancy?" Kyouya-san murmurs, not drawing back.

"The people whom I love; the craft that I practice; _you_ – I think I have what it takes to be dedicated, don't you?"

"Hm." He blinks once languidly. "You're intoxicated. Let go of me."

"So are you. Why don't you let go instead?"

"I most certainly am not."

"You most certainly are. I figured it out – you're a sleepy drunk, that's why you made coffee."

At such close proximity, Kaoru can see everything, even that minute widening of the eyes that validates his conjecture.

"Kiss me," he requests-begs-orders.

"No," Kyouya-san says, and kisses him.

.

17/04/2012


	27. Chapter 26: Retrospective

**CHAPTER 26**

It lasted for 11.1 seconds.

It was slow and slick and intensely possessive, with a lingering heat that will torture Kaoru for the days after.

And that body pressing him into the kitchen counter commandingly, controlling the pace, pressure, angle; that dangerous slide of leg against leg as they aligned _just so_; that scorching flush of physicality that dazzled and overpowered the mind –

It was a decade of suspended desire condensed in an intimate, coffee-flavoured kiss spanning a little over ten seconds.

It wasn't anywhere near _enough_.


	28. Chapter 27: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 27**

"Wait, so what happened exactly?!" Hikaru interrogates, completely in Kaoru's face.

"Sorry, I think my body might not be sending the messages I want it to – which part of me gave you the impression that I feel like talking about it? Was it the crossed arms? The shake of my head? My mouth telling you 'No, I don't wanna talk about it'?"

"All of the above, dumbass," Hikaru shoots back. "God, you can be a real piece of work."

They are en route to the pâtisserie, and after yesterday, Kaoru is giving Hikaru a run for his money about who is more unenthusiastic about work this morning.

"I told you I would throw myself at him. I. Told. You. Did you fucking believe me? No."

"I believed you! I was totally rooting for you okay!"

Kaoru groans in anguish. "Today's going to be a _nightmare_."

At the red light, Hikaru takes his concentration off the road to kiss Kaoru.

"It won't be," he says, steely determination in his voice. "Don't let yourself stop being Haruhi's friend. I'm going to grovel at her feet for forgiveness, and I'll make up with René and wish them a happy future. If they're as great as I think they are, everything will be fine."

"When – when did you decide this?!"

Hikaru gives him a weird look. "Didn't you hear me tell Haruhi to make him happy? On second thought, I should have asked that idiot to make her happy too, so I'm gonna do that."

"That was sincere? You actually meant it?"

"_Yes_, Kaoru, I'm insulted you thought otherwise. Since I am the person who likes the both of them, maybe I know best how they are like in a relationship…? They're super compatible, and… even if for me it isn't over, I can act like it is, right? It's funny to say, but I think out of the three of us, I have the strongest ability to move on."

He smiles genuinely. "Partly because I have you, my amazing Kaoru."

Kaoru's jaw drops. "I eat my words, Hikaru. I take it all back, everything. You are the noblest person I know."

"Hurhur. I'm not doing it to be noble, I'm doing it because I really… care about them, I guess."

Kaoru hears everything unsaid and edited, and loves his twin that much more.

"Oh – oh god. We're here. Oh no."

"Don't freak out! Focus on my problems! Focus on my nobility!"

"No, Hikaru, oh no. No no no." Kaoru buries his face in his hands. "I can't see him without wanting to fight with him or kiss him senseless. Why is he so unfairly good at kissing? I'm pretty sure he has less experience than me! Ugh, the peace and order of this workplace is going down the drain, isn't it?"

Suddenly, someone leaps against their windscreen with a thump. The twins scream in fright, nerves already frayed.

"Hikaru! Come out please! Please come out of the car!" Tamaki-san wails.

"For fuck's sake," Hikaru mutters as Kaoru howls with high-strung laughter. They exit the vehicle and Hikaru drags the blond into the shop by the arm, not wanting to make a scene in the streets.

"I get to talk first."

Tamaki-san nods rapidly, reminding Kaoru of a dog wagging its tail.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Kitchen," Tamaki-san answers anxiously.

One hand holding Kaoru's and the other holding Tamaki-san's, Hikaru strides resolutely towards the aforementioned destination.

Upon entry, the occupants of the room turn in their direction.

Kaoru stops short, causing Hikaru and therefore Tamaki-san to be yanked backwards. His lungs are malfunctioning and he can't even tear his eyes away, dammit.

He _wants_. His body burns with the wish to be touched.

"Oh," Haruhi breathes, refreshingly undiplomatic as usual, "something happened between you two."

Miraculously, Kyouya-san diverts his gaze to look at the front of house through the decorative glass panel, and _does not glare at her._

Proving that there's nothing like other people's problems to distract one from one's own, Haruhi and Hikaru begin sniggering… and soon they're rolling on the floor at the hilarity of it all.

"Are the both of you not already lovers?" Tamaki-san asks guilelessly, earning himself a fierce glower from Kyouya-san. "But, I thought, the way you – "

"Silence yourself," Kyouya-san interjects lowly.

"The way he what?" Kaoru demands.

"If we might kindly solve this critical issue of a love triangle."

Everyone tenses again.

Kaoru knows that Kyouya-san is a master of deflection and redirection – he may be matchless at keeping others on track but Kaoru won't stand for it. He opens his mouth to argue and finds himself almost knocked backward by the coldest, most flinty expression ever to grace that face.

"Don't do that to Kaoru!" protests a singularly unexpected source. "He really lo – "

"Silence. Yourself."

As one, Hikaru and Haruhi move to diffuse the situation. She springs towards her bag to retrieve something; he moves towards her and bows formally.

"Eh?" Haruhi asks, a huge lunchbox in her hands, her fingers paused over the knotted cloth to untie it.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Hikaru apologises. He straightens up and embraces her contritely. "I didn't think about how you'd feel at all. I've really wronged you, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She hugs him back tightly, her entire bearing relaying how much she cherishes him and how completely forgiven he is.

"I've brought tempura sweet potato, tamago, karaage… " she lists an endless amount of food, voice muffled by Hikaru's shoulder.

Kaoru goes over to them and takes the heavy box from Haruhi's hands – they're crossed behind Hikaru's back and she doesn't seem able to keep her grip for longer.

"Wow, Haruhi, this is overkill," he comments as he heaves it onto the island countertop, carefully avoiding Kyouya-san.

"I thought," she says, finally pulling apart from Hikaru, "since Hikaru and Kaoru like my cooking, that eating it would make you happier."

For the most fleeting of instances, a raw, idolizing look passes Hikaru's features. No one who wasn't searching for it would have caught it.

Kaoru's own heart aching, he runs forward to hug Haruhi as well. "Thank you."

She mightn't know what he's thanking her for, but he's grateful nonetheless. That simple kindness of a homemade meal – she has a habit of using food to say what she means; because it makes her happy, she believes others will also experience the great pleasure brought about by food.

"We're going to have an awesome lunch!" Hikaru cheers. "Idiot, stop staring with those enormous eyes. You'd better treat Haruhi well! When's the marriage? I noticed the ring around her neck."

Fingers splayed exaggeratedly over his cheeks, Tamaki-san is so moved that he's sobbing uncontrollably. "Hikaru…"

"What?" Hikaru asks dryly. "I grew up, okay? You should treasure what you have now."

"Hikaruuuu!" Inconceivably, Tamaki-san manages to blubber cutely as he launches himself at Hikaru.

And there, Kaoru spots another teeny sign of emotional vulnerability: Hikaru doesn't let the exuberant blond touch him. Very smoothly, he manoeuvres Haruhi into the position of shield and carries off the effect of all three of them cuddling harmoniously.

"Yay!" Kaoru applauds, doing his best to assist and protect his twin. "All's well that ends well, then! Now we urgently, _desperately_ need to start work; everyone, get cracking or you get no lunch!"

Satisfied, Kyouya-san heads to his station. "Get out of my pâtisserie. You may return during opening hours."

"I can help!" Tamaki-san says energetically, rolling up his sleeves. "I am a – "

"I am well aware. Fine, consider yourself on probation. We will discuss your remuneration later."

Tamaki-san gasps, disproportionately ecstatic. "Thank you, Kyouya! I'll make a tray for you to sample right away!"

Kyouya-san's brisk steps had faltered at the _yobisute_. Apparently deciding it's not worth the effort to contend with this highly unconventional foreigner, he leaves them to it with one last instruction that, "There is no need for that. Haruhi and Hikaru set store by your skill, and that is sufficient for me."

"Ehh! But – "

Tamaki-san blinks, left in the lurch.

The three of them are bustling about, falling into their regular routine. Taking pity on him, Haruhi sighs, "Tamaki-san, Kyouya-san doesn't eat any sweets at all."

What surprises them is Tamaki-san's lack of surprise.

He nods thoughtfully. "I can tell by his face how much he dislikes cake. An owner who doesn't like cake takes away the soul of a cake shop."

"Hey, you – "

"That means you're not here for the cake, are you, Kaoru?"

Taken aback, Kaoru goes quiet.

Hikaru and Haruhi don't even bother intervening – that raises warning flags to Kaoru that this guy behaves like this on a regular basis.

"It means he's not here for the cake either. That's why I thought he was doing it for you, because you love cake."

"He's not," Kaoru says curtly.

"But you are doing it for him," Tamaki-san says knowingly.

"It's none of your busi – !"

He is cut off by Hikaru's grip on his arm. _Hikaru._ His twin, restraining him for someone else's sake.

Slightly stung, Kaoru wrenches his arm free. He composes himself without difficulty and resumes working the flour.

"Hikaru, should I – ?"

"No, go annoy Haruhi."

"No, thank you. You can help Kaoru."

"Why are you two foisting him off on me?!"

"Unkind! All three of you are too unkind!" Tamaki-san complains, palm against his forehead tragically.

"What are you?" Kaoru snaps. "The protagonist in a melodrama?"

"Nah, more like slapstick," Hikaru jibes.

"Gaaaah!"

"Why won't either of you work with him?" Kaoru asks, thoroughly peeved. "Do you realize I am probably the only person who has never worked with him and has zero idea what he does or what he's good at?"

"My bad, Kaoru. This comedian is René Richard de Grantaine."

_Oh, yeah, Hikaru mentioned his mother's name… Grantaine… Sounds familiar._

"The maître chocolatier? That youngest ever winner of the – "

"Yeah, guilty as charged. He doesn't look like it, huh?"

"Hikaru, you've changed for the worse! You were so much sweeter to me before!"

"Don't rewrite those memories on your own! I was never sweet to you!"

"I didn't know you enjoyed unhealthy relationships, Tamaki-san."

"No, I didn't! I _don't_! Haruhi, come back!"

He trips while chasing Haruhi, slinging himself into the walk-in refrigerator behind her with a wince-inducing clunk.

In the temporary lull, Kaoru turns on his twin. Brutally scathing, he rails telepathically, This _is your first true love? So that's why you didn't want me to know Annette's real identity, because he's _stark raving mad_?! He raises the average decibel level to that of a rocket launch!_

"Heh. Heh heh. He can't help it, Kaoru."

"He can't help it?! _He can't help it?! _Are you listening to yourself?!"

"Give him time! You heard him just now! I know you're smart, you should have figured out that there's always more than meets the eye where he's concerned."

Haruhi and Tamaki emerge with a crate each of apricots and apples.

"Tamaki-san, there isn't chocolate in apricot Danish pastries or apple turnovers," she says patiently.

"I can bake too!"

"In terms of baking skill, René, you don't even deserve to be mentioned in the same breath as Haruhi."

"Then, you want me to – "

"No – Kaoru."

Underneath the table, Kaoru flips his brother the finger. Bound by responsibility, however, he folds.

"Whatever-your-name-is-san, this season's collection is called 'Dollhouse'. We're making petits fours exclusively. Haruhi is making that batch of pastries for our neighbor Honey-san for a corporate meeting – they will not form part of our menu. Afterwards, she will move on to _petits fours salés_; Hikaru is making _petits fours secs_; I'm responsible for _mignardises_."

Here, he sighs. "Okay, I guess it makes sense for you to help me. You'll get the hang of it really soon. Just… watch first or something."

Both Haruhi and Hikaru laugh.

Most ominous.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Notes

_Petits fours salés _(_salé _meaning "salted" or "savoury") are savoury or salted appetisers.

_Petits fours secs _(_sec_ meaning "dry") are dry confections, examples include: macarons, biscuits, meringues, small cookies, and puff pastries.

_Mignardises_ or _Petits fours glacés_ (_glacé_ meaning "iced") are assorted small desserts. They are what we usually think about when we see the term "petits fours", and they are iced or decorated in some way, such as tiny cakes covered in fondant or glacé icing, small éclairs, and tartlets. Chocolate would be the most prominent here, that's why everyone wants Tamaki to work with Kaoru – Hikaru and Haruhi aren't really bullying them, and Kaoru himself admitted that it makes sense.

19/04/2012


	29. Chapter 28: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 28**

Tamaki-san is not capable of sitting still.

He flounces about excessively, tasting everything (the batter!) like a deranged toddler and wanting to help with the sifting, whisking, the separation of egg whites, folding, piping, slicing…

Everywhere Kaoru turns, he runs straight into the guy.

Over the course of the last two hours, he has elbowed Tamaki-san fifteen times, been elbowed nine times, stepped on Tamaki-san's toes ten times, had his toes stepped on three times and basically bumped into him enough times for a lifetime.

To put the cherry on the cake (pardon the pun), Kaoru drops his mixing bowl from a particularly hard knock against Tamaki-san.

This is monumental.

It has never happened before.

Kaoru's unblemished reputation of having the most steady, delicate and measured touch in the industry – gone forever.

He sits down on Kyouya-san's chair at the far end, needing a break after the ordeal he's endured.

"Henceforth," he says calmly with only the barest tinge of delirium, "you, my brother, and you, my best friend, are my sworn enemies. The love and affection between us ends here."

They raise their heads from their bite-sized masterpieces, lips quirked in similar magnanimous smiles that rankle terribly.

"Kaoru, no one's going to judge you for dropping a bowl." Haruhi rolls a translucent sheet of succulent fresh salmon around a pastry and glues it together with sour cream, finishing by garnishing it with chopped chives.

"I'm judging myself. I've never received such harsh criticism before. My self-esteem, it is smashed to smithereens. I'm thinking of quitting and becoming a monk to reflect on my catastrophic mistake."

"That's not very convincing when you come in wearing Pucci," Haruhi comments.

"Oh my god!" both twins exclaim. "Haruhi recognizes designer wear!"

"You've only hung a photograph of it on the notice board for three weeks," she replies drolly.

"I'm ruined," Kaoru laments. "To maintain my lifestyle, I have no choice but to stay in this profession to be mocked by all my colleagues for having clumsy hands."

"Hey," Hikaru calls, snickering evilly. "Are you a protagonist in a melodrama?"

"I regret sharing my nutrients with you," Kaoru tells him. "When I realized someone was cramped in with me in Mother's womb, I thought, aww, look at this poor wrinkly, scrunched up thing that resembles a dried up prune! Out of the generosity of my heart I offered you a tube of oxygen and food to save your life; instead I have been saddled with an ingrate for twenty-odd years and counting."

"Are you high?"

"See what I mean?"

Accustomed to their bickering, Haruhi only shakes her head. Beside her, positioned at Kaoru's usual station, Tamaki-san has tuned them out. He is humming an advertisement jingle as he tempers the chocolate – very expertly, as it turns out.

Oh, his hands are _exquisite_. He should have been a musician.

"Does he play an instrument?" Kaoru asks, entranced.

"Piano," two people answer simultaneously. Embarrassed, Hikaru immediately has the grace to colour up. Haruhi, being Haruhi, smiles tolerantly at him.

Worn out from the abysmal night he'd had, Kaoru may have drifted partway into a nap when Hikaru says, "Stop _moping_, Kaoru. The team leader shouldn't be slacking off!"

"There's still time to finish my work!"

"Yeah, but there won't be any more work left for you to finish!"

"How can there not be – _you touched my __mignardises?!_"

Blazing with fury, Kaoru storms forward to the idiot newcomer to grab him by the lapels. _"How. Dare. You."_

"O – oi, Kaoru…!" Hikaru holds him back.

Kaoru whirls on those two. "You know I hate it when other people touch my work but you just stood by and let him do it anyway?"

Distinctly apprehensive, Haruhi tries to soothe him. "Kaoru, it completely meets your standards. Look at it!"

His fists are clenched tightly by his sides, small crescents being embedded deeper and deeper into his palm.

"Prepare for opening," he says testily, leaving by the back door.

.

22/04/2012


	30. Chapter 29: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 29**

"I only wanted him to try it," Tamaki-san says mournfully, crouched in a lonely, rainy corner.

Ah. Haruhi had wondered when the kicked puppy eyes would make an appearance.

She notices that Hikaru is no stranger to all of Tamaki-san's quirks too – he's also chosen to obey Kaoru's orders. The both of them are arranging the petits fours on the platters that will go into the display shelves.

She exchanges a look with Hikaru, both trying to mentally prod the other into going to him. Neither of them wants to stop – they're making good time. Kyouya-san never has to nag them and they're not about to make him start now.

Don't misunderstand Haruhi; she really does love Tamaki-san. It doesn't mean Tamaki-san can't be a handful.

"Haaaruhiiii…" he whines.

When he drags out her name like that, she usually has around two minutes on average to do everything else that needs to be done. So, she hastens her movements to at least get one batch out in the shop and unwittingly gives the impression that she's trying harder to ignore him.

"Hiiikaruuuu…" he sniffles.

Haruhi pretty much has to laugh. She had not known there was another person on earth who undergoes the same treatment. It's almost pleasant having Tamaki-san sidetracked by someone else.

Hikaru looks at her worriedly.

She knows he's trying to atone for that screaming match, but his current actions might possibly be making things more awkward than they have to be. Haruhi is aware that she has a very high jealousy threshold – extremely useful when her partner has the compulsion to behave gallantly to all women he encounters – furthermore, she is certain of Tamaki-san's feelings for her.

How should she communicate this to Hikaru, though? She also doesn't want to hurt him.

Hikaru heaves a sigh. "Whaaaat."

Tamaki-san perks up immediately. "I didn't think Kaoru'd react so strongly! I remember you weren't happy when I first applied my glacé on your cake, but after you tried it you loved it so much that it made you happy every time I did it!"

"Yeah, well, he hasn't tried it, has he?" Hikaru shifts uncomfortably, still darting furtive glances at her.

Mildly surprised, Haruhi says, "It's because Kaoru thinks his work is him, isn't it?"

Puzzled, both of them wait for her to elaborate.

"Isn't it because Kaoru puts a lot of himself into his work? His work is a sum of him, and he can't bear for people to touch him without permission. That's what you said the other time, Hikaru – that Kaoru keeps offering his creations to Kyouya-san."

"Aren't we all like that? My work practically screams 'HIKARU!', and yours definitely has your painstakingly studious no-nonsense vibe."

"But my work is not the entire sum of me," Haruhi explains reasonably. "I don't think my work is me."

That glint in Tamaki-san's eyes shows that he has clued in. "I don't think my work is me, either."

"Kaoru doesn't make that distinction," Hikaru realizes. "_He keeps_ – argh, I've been blind! How could I've been so blind?! He must have been trying to see if Kyouya-san would like his personality! The idiot is honest with himself but dishonest with others – shit. Oh, _shit_. He was probably channeling all his feelings into his art and Kyouya-san kept pushing him away! What do I do now? René, what do I – Haruhi! Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"I thought you knew!" she asserts.

"I thought it was harmless!"

"I think Kyouya knows," Tamaki-san offers. "And I don't think Kyouya is callous, or as indifferent to Kaoru as he'd like to be."

"He did eat them once!" Hikaru cries.

"Eh?" Haruhi asks, amazed. "When?"

"When you were in – when, um, you weren't here. He threw up the whole night!"

"_Threw up? _Why?"

"Yeah! Yeah… Wait, it's probably fine then, since Kaoru knows he can't eat cakes. Some mental block problem thing. And! And Kyouya-san told him his cakes weren't trivial. You might be right! Ugh, I'm gonna get a headache. Why do those two have to talk in such riddles?"

Haruhi feels the beginning of amusement again. "Both Kaoru and Kyouya-san control their emotions better than us, right? Doesn't this naturally mean that they become poorer at expressing themselves properly?"

While they goggle at her motionlessly, she decides her trolley is full and ready to be wheeled out.

.

22/04/2012


	31. Chapter 30: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 30**

"Open your mouth," Hikaru orders unceremoniously when he returns from Honey-san's.

"Wha – mmphff!"

Kaoru nearly gags on the piece of cake. His eyes watering, he attempts to suppress his reflex to actually taste the confection.

When his tongue is finally able to liaise with his brain, he registers which cake it is – the Class Act, pure chocolate overindulgence.

It robs him of speech and sanity.

He recognizes himself in the mousse, the Chantilly, the sabayon, the sablé Breton, the soft gel, but the rest of the chocolate – !

On the table, the mirror coat of couverture glistens sultrily on the miniature cubes of Class Acts positioned in neat rows. It is an undeniably sexy treat with unmistakable come-hither appeal.

At once foreign and familiar, it tastes like a person whom he doesn't know but who knows him. It is the secret concealed in Haruhi's pain au chocolat, and now Kaoru understands.

_You liked the pain au chocolat because the chocolate reminded you of him._

_I didn't know whose it was!_ Hikaru claims. _I just thought that it tasted most like his._

"You are truly a master," Kaoru concedes to the newcomer, "to have made a chocolate completely in tune with my layer cake under two hours, and without me giving you my recipe. This is full of elegance and complexity."

He reaches to grasp a chocolate leaf and breaks it. The crisp, clean snap is music to the ears.

Indecorously, or perhaps just very Frenchly, Tamaki-san surges forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," he says with a big grin. "I like you too! I think we work well together!"

Kaoru blinks at him. He notes the wording and recalls his incessant tasting: could this person possess such a remarkable power to see through others' defences?

He should never have underestimated the person to capture Haruhi's and Hikaru's hearts.

.

22/04/2012


	32. Chapter 31: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 31**

With the correct search terms, the Internet is an incredible, _incredible_ tool.

Kaoru's research on Kyouya-san's family background has led to this email that he is currently ruminating over.

_How very interesting._

Already, he can pinpoint several irregularities in this scenario that warrant further investigation in order to ascertain if the signs of foul play extends beyond the kidnapping incident. That no ransom had been demanded indicates that money had not been the kidnapper's motivation. Also, if Kyouya-san is anything like his father, then as a doctor Ootori Yoshio must have had a discerning eye for medical talent, so why is it that of Yoshio-san's two protégés, one has flourished to become the country's top cardiac surgeon, while the other has disappeared off the face of the earth like a failure?

Compounded with the fact that both of Kyouya-san's parents died of heart problems…

Satisfied for now, Kaoru types up a reply – formulated and circumspect – and waits patiently.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Doctor Asari! ^.^_

_Thanks for encaraging me in my dream to be a doctor! Im happy that you think I can do it but I am so sad that you cannot come back here to teach! I can't believe that there are people don't like Doctor to be in Japan! I have been working very hard in school and maybe one day I can go to the America university you are teaching at. Then I can be Doctor Asari's student still! I hope that I can have a senpai like your Yoshio-senpai to help me become a sucessfull doctor! I don't want mean friends like that Doctor Nomiya you were talking about! TnT_

_Kaoru Fujioka (mummy says in America you put your name first, do you really do this there, Doctor Asari?)_

.

18/06/2012


	33. Chapter 32: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 32**

"Kyouya!" yells the new permanent fixture.

In the twenty-nine days since, they've adapted to him wholesomely – Kyouya-san has installed specialised equipment for the chocolatier and their pâtisserie now offers a selection of gourmet chocolates.

In addition, the three of them have been most willing to work with Tamaki-san's chocolate everything, from ganache to couverture, and the overall quality of their products has risen even higher.

Tamaki-san is very good entertainment, Kaoru soon finds. They laugh at him all the time but it doesn't seem to make a dent, which means that he is rapidly targeted as the butt-monkey for every joke the twins can concoct. Hikaru still freezes up a little when Tamaki-san touches him; therefore Kaoru acts as a buffer more often than not.

One development is that Kaoru appears to have surrendered leadership of the kitchen to Tamaki-san without consciously willing it. Tamaki-san has a half-annoying, half-hilarious manner of speech that constructs the idea of lordship – it is stately and pompous, with turns of phrases like "You may take your leave to have tea with Honey-san!" and "I bid you to have lunch lest you faint!" that sounds like he's been watching one too many historical dramas. Worse, he buzzes around them with a tenacious insistence on sampling every creation, which has the unfortunate effect of making him their unofficial supervisor. He then assumes the responsibility of an _aboyeur_, accepting orders from the front of house and checking each plate and platter before they leave the kitchen.

Kaoru's originally sarcastic "Oui, Chef!" has stuck – Tamaki-san's knowledge of their art is as comprehensive as Kyouya-san's, and if Kaoru is professionally capricious, Tamaki-san is implausibly _more_ extravagant. He changes his mind like Kaoru changes clothes, and he believes their themes should encompass music, décor, et cetera. The more he encroaches onto the non-kitchen domains, the more he pisses Kyouya-san off.

Indeed, Kyouya-san seems to rue the change in kitchen administration more than anyone, since he is beleaguered with incessant prattling and exorbitant operational fees. Those fingers clutching the black ledger have acquired a habit of twitching in Tamaki-san's presence, as though they're trying to restrain themselves from curling around his neck and strangling the life out of him.

The other development is the shift in dynamics: Tamaki-san evolves to become the go-to person when Kyouya-san is being difficult. Whereas it takes Kaoru time and a dose of cunning ingenuity to persuade Kyouya-san of anything, Tamaki-san simply overrides him with a surplus of energy and charges full steam ahead, guns a-blazing, in a way that Kyouya-san struggles to predict and intercept.

The three of them, seasoned employees, are plenty accustomed to their boss and his temperament; two of them are also highly educated about Tamaki-san's disposition – and if Kaoru may say so himself, he is shrewd enough to deduce what he hasn't experienced.

At this point, it's a suspenseful wait for the inevitable confrontation.

There has been a pattern of escalation: Kyouya-san backs off to sidestep a tedious altercation with the resident hyperactive lunatic, but after he leaves the scene, Hikaru and Haruhi will get a look on their faces that doesn't bode well. When Kaoru had asked, Hikaru had said that where René is involved, give him an inch and he'll take a yard; it's a complete miscalculation to try to ride out his grandiose plans.

This is Bad.

"Kyouya, guess what! I have a new idea!"

Kyouya-san's shoulders slump a fraction.

"We should host our customers!"

Every member of the staff turns to stare at him.

"… Host?" Hikaru asks.

Tamaki-san nods enthusiastically, head almost coming off its hinges. "Yesterday I was looking at Kaoru when he was talking to Honey-san, and Honey-san seems to really enjoy chatting with us, don't you think? I noticed the customers are always trying to get to know Kyouya better and so I thought, why don't we offer a hosting service where we sit down with them! After all this pâtisserie is like our home and we should spend time with our guests! That way we can explain our cakes and our chocolates and make them feel special and they can nominate one of us and we can take turns and – "

"Woah woah woah." Hikaru stops him in his tracks. "Are you for real? You think this is a host bar?"

"A host pâtisserie! We can make friends with the customers and listen to their problems!"

"Wow, Chef, you are super thick-skinned to ask Haruhi for permission to let you flirt with the customers."

"No! Don't accuse me wrongly, Kaoru!" Tamaki-san howls. "We're offering an experience unlike any other! Five attractive hosts to wine and dine you as you enjoy the finest treats in the world!"

"That sounds unnecessarily suggestive."

"Gaaaahn! Why don't you like it, Haruhi?! It's the best in personalized service!"

Kyouya-san returns his attention to the accounts. "Seeing as everyone is opposed, there's no need to take a vote."

"No! Wait! Kyouya, what do you think?"

"There is no major alteration to my duties under your harebrained scheme, is there? My opinion should carry less weight in this decision."

"But – !"

"Kyouya-san, are you actually okay with this?" Haruhi questions in disbelief.

"Like I said, there is no major alteration to my duties."

"There is! You – "

Hikaru is shocked into a trance. "The world is ending…"

" – can't be as standoffish as you are now!"

Kyouya-san arches an eyebrow. "I am perfectly sociable with the customers."

"You aren't sociable with anyone."

The temperature of the shop plummets by several dozen degrees. Everyone else inches away from the two of them.

"Regardless of whether I am or am not, how is it any of your concern? You should expend your energy on convincing your colleagues if you want your idea to be implemented."

"Because we're friends, Kyouya!" Tamaki-san says cheerfully. "That's why your problems are ours!"

"I see. Make your problem theirs by persuading them, then."

"You've already persuaded them," Tamaki-san points out. "When you agreed."

No one contradicts him.

"Very well. I'll draw up a roster."

Kyouya-san is almost – _so close!_ – out of the vicinity when Tamaki-san mentions, "Honey-san seems really keen on having you, Kaoru."

Hikaru drops his pastry brush.

This is really not an ideal environment for maintaining healthy blood pressure levels, Kaoru thinks.

"H-huh? Uh, I guess."

"Is Honey-san recruiting you, Kaoru?" Haruhi asks. "The owner of the manga bookshop told me that Honey-san is in the market because Morinozuka-san is getting married."

"Honey-san's just asking every pastry chef he knows," Hikaru says dismissively. "He's worried that he might have to go without cakes!"

"That's not what Renge-san said. She said Honey-san specif – "

Kaoru laughs. "You know Honey-san; he'll like anyone who makes good cakes."

"If it was only your cakes he liked, he wouldn't want you to go with him, would he?" Tamaki-san observes sagely.

_Please stop talking_, Kaoru begs with his eyes.

Poker-faced Kyouya-san lingers at the archway, impassively listening in on their conversation.

"I know it's difficult for you to understand, René, but maybe Haruhi can explain to you why it's not a long-term solution to have cakes air-freighted. No matter how rich he is, it's stupid."

"So he does want you and Kaoru to go with him?"

"No, I said, he's asking every pastry chef he knows!"

"That's not what Renge-sa – "

"Come on, Haruhi, are you going to believe her? She's a notorious gossip!"

Haruhi rubs her chin pensively.

"I suppose you're right. I don't think her information is always accurate. I heard her tell the hairdresser that your girlfriend was stolen by a foreigner, but I don't think you were dating anyone, were you?"

Her casual words obliterate Hikaru's defences for a split second – both twins are horrified but they rally admirably quickly.

Not quickly enough, it seems, because Tamaki-san looks like he's been struck by lightning.

This day had started so well.

.

18/06/2012


	34. Chapter 33: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 33**

"Kaoru. Kaoru!"

"I have nothing to say to you," Kaoru whispers back, not uncivilly.

"But – !"

"Tamaki-san, I have nothing to say to you," he repeats. "Please understand. I have nothing to say."

Tamaki-san is the most disconsolate Kaoru has ever seen him, yet he summons a smile nonetheless. "No wonder Hikaru loves you."

Kaoru closes his eyes in defeat. "I'm sorry."

He knows that Tamaki-san knows now. It's pretty obvious he'd figured out that Renge-san's foreigner is him, and all the other deductions would have flown from that. Still Kaoru cannot bring himself to say anymore than what has already been exposed – Hikaru has made his decision, and Kaoru will stand by it.

Tamaki-san meanders away to Haruhi, freeing him to hunt Hikaru down.

His brother is exactly where he'd expected to find him – the patio out the back. This time, it is he who settles beside Hikaru. He rests his forehead against Hikaru's shoulder, feeling wretched on his behalf.

"I can't believe we're back to square one. Here I was thinking that we'd more-or-less solved this shitty situation."

"I know, Hikaru. I know."

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to help you with your problem."

"What the hell are you apologizing for?! As if I'll ever hold that against you!"

"You haven't directly talked to Kyouya-san since that time. Don't think I haven't noticed. It's almost been a month, Kaoru."

Kaoru takes a deep, fortifying breath.

One twin says, "I don't know what to do now."

"Me neither," the other agrees.

.

18/06/2012


	35. Chapter 34: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 34**

"My, my, my," Fuyumi-san exclaims concernedly as she sits down at her regular table. "Today's mood is sombre! What happened?"

Everyone keeps mum, no one willing to explain. Haruhi alone is stumped by the behaviour of the rest of them.

"Do I choose your menu for you as usual, Fuyumi-neesan?"

"Please," she says graciously, waving for them to join her. The twins turn her down to evade her questioning and serve other customers. After all, it's very bad form for everyone to be lounging about.

There are three schoolgirls making orgasmic faces at their forkful of cakes, one young lady with a laptop waiting for her order to arrive, four separate couples fawning over each other, and Kaoru's personal favourite after Honey-san: three solemn men in suits.

"Hotta-san!"

"Kaoru-san!"

"Would you like more tea? I'll fetch another pot of sencha."

"Wait, Kaoru-san! I've heard that you're going to leave, is it true?"

Astounded, Kaoru asks, "Whoever told you that?"

"The neighbouring shops are talking about it," the man called Aijima says neutrally.

"Pardon me for being bold," the last of the trio, Tachibana, addresses him. "Did you fall out with Kyouya-sama?"

"I – " Kaoru stops short, too flabbergasted to say any more.

These three have always had the perplexing habit of referring to Kyouya-san with the utmost of respect; not even Kyouya-san's request to dispense with the formalities can dissuade them. Generally, they do not meddle in the lives of Antique's staff and they keep any prying to a minimum – this is _strange_.

"I'm gonna kill Renge," Hikaru mutters before stomping out into the street.

"Hikaru! Hey! Come back!"

"Do not worry, Kaoru-san. We have successfully convinced Hoshakuji Renge-san of the merits of keeping to herself," Aijima informs him.

"Y-You – _what?_ You gotta be kidding me. Is she still alive?" Kaoru feels light-headed from keeping track of these irritating issues that won't stop cropping up.

"I beg pardon again, Kaoru-san, but all couples are bound to meet obstacles. Lasting relationships are attained through reciprocal give-and-take that ultimately benefits both parties in the course of the relationship."

"… I'm sorry?!"

"We may not be professionals in couples counseling, Kaoru-san, but at least all three of us are in happy, stable marriages spanning decades. Purely in yours and Kyouya-sama's best interests, we thought it wise to speak out."

"I did _not_ have a lover's tiff with Kyouya-san!" Kaoru denies, a tad too loudly.

The entire pâtisserie goes silent.

_Fuck._

"Oh my! Was that what happened, Kyouya-san?"

"I am so sorry!" Kaoru hastily cuts in, wishing he'd never been born. "I am so, so sorry, Kyouya-san. Fuyumi-san, nothing of the sort happened."

She clasps a dainty hand to her chest. "Thank goodness! You had me worried for a moment."

"Then," one of the schoolgirls shouts out, "why is the entire street saying you broke up?"

"Yeah!" a man backs her up as his partner sitting across him nods in agreement. "The butchers say your relationship has been on the rocks for weeks!"

Their words cause distress to Fuyumi-san. "Kyouya-san, does this mean you've accepted Kaoru-san at last? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kaoru gapes stupidly.

Kyouya-san, too, is rather speechless.

Coming to their rescue, Haruhi says, "They still aren't in a relationship, Fuyumi-san; they've never been."

"EHHH?!" A chorus of disbelief from _every single freaking regular_.

Kaoru hasn't regained the ability to speak. If, however, he could have uttered anything, they would most likely have been extremely foul words unsuited for polite company, so perhaps it's for the best.

Kyouya-san is pinching the bridge of his nose, radiating disbelief of his own. His face is bloodless with the stress of the situation.

The front doors swing open to reveal Hikaru, who screeches to a halt at everyone's gobsmacked expressions.

"What'd I miss?"

.

18/06/2012


	36. Chapter 35: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 35**

Haruhi feels protective of her friends.

It is unfortunate that Kaoru and Kyouya-san, both intensely private people, have been pushed to this stage in front of an audience. They stand there numbly, making Haruhi regret not giving them advanced warning that their neighbours, especially the bookshop owner with a fetish for yaoi, have long taken an interest in the interrelationships of Antique's members.

In Renge-san's words, there's something fishy about several single beautiful people (a while ago it had been 'beautiful men', since Renge-san apparently only realized Haruhi's biological sex when Haruhi went back to a more respectable manner of dress after Tamaki-san came to the country) working in a cake shop for such long hours together.

And then, Tamaki-san reminds her of why she can always count on him.

She sees it: the deliberate crook of his wrist that upsets the serving tray he's carrying.

Silver tray, priceless antique jasperware of various magnificent hues, tea, coffee, sugar cubes, milk, luxury cutlery and meticulously crafted edible masterpieces all come tumbling down to the polished wood floor in a splendid cacophony.

Tamaki-san gasps, suitably horrified.

Haruhi, typically not fond of making a scene, is going to make one on purpose.

"Tamaki-san!" she cries in dismay. Actually, she really is – at this rate, she and Tamaki-san will be giving Kyouya-san their firstborn.

"I'm sorry!" her boyfriend howls. "I scalded my fingers on the pot! Kyouya, please don't kill me!"

Kyouya-san barely reacts, much less looks like he's going to murder anyone. He doesn't seem to register that Tamaki-san is giving him the opportunity to haul him into the kitchen to 'discipline his employee in private'.

Remarkably quick on the uptake, Hikaru leaps into the fray too. "Seriously, you're the only person on earth who goes bankrupt from working! Kaoru, come on – no, _you_ stay here, _we'll_ get the mop to clean it up! Haruhi, make a list of the broken items for Kyouya-san."

He steers Kaoru away masterfully while Tamaki-san continues bawling in the background about paying off his debt with blood, sweat and tears; Haruhi begins to catalogue, louder than necessary, the victims of her boyfriend's blunder for Kyouya-san to record mechanically.

All in all, in Haruhi's opinion, they are being wonderfully distracting.

Fuyumi-san realises that she has done her brother a disservice and attempts to help, and that's when things go even more terribly wrong.

She had stood up from her table to express her kind compassion to Tamaki-san – who's still hogging the spotlight admirably – and in doing so she rounds the decorative bookcase partitioner and catches sight of the three gentlemen in suits that the staff have befriended.

Her face darkens at once – never has she looked so fearsome and so much like Kyouya-san's sister.

"Come with me, Kyouya-san," she orders in a voice of steel that is apparently a family trademark.

Kyouya-san snaps his head up, visibly thrown. "Fuyumi-neesan?"

"Let's go. At once." She retrieves her handbag hurriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tamaki-san asks, laying off the task of gathering up the shards.

"Where are we going?"

Fuyumi-san takes hold of his arm without explaining further.

"Neesan, I can't leave during opening hours." Kyouya-san resists her dragging.

The three gentlemen in suits have risen to their feet. "Fuyumi-sama."

She turns to them, eyes flashing angrily. "You have no right to be in this shop. How dare you show your faces?"

At the commotion, Hikaru and Kaoru dash out from the kitchen. The customers and staff are following the proceedings like spectators of a tennis match, their heads going back and forth between the parties.

"Fuyumi-sama, we mean no har – "

"Silence yourselves. Hurry up, Kyouya-san."

"Wha – Fuyumi-san! What's going on?!" the twins question fretfully.

"Kyouya-san, let's go!"

"Fuyumi-sama, we have not said anything – "

"Hotta-san, you know Fuyumi-san?" Kaoru darts forward to hold on to Kyouya-san's other hand to stop her from pulling him away.

Distraught, Hikaru adds, "Fuyumi-san, they've never caused any trouble!"

"Said what to me? Do you have something to say to me?" Kyouya-san asks those three directly.

Haruhi startles at the sound of someone speaking into her ear. She had not noticed Tamaki-san coming up behind her. He says her name once and moves over to Fuyumi-san, where he tries to extricate her from Kyouya-san. Haruhi understands the message; she assists her boyfriend in his endeavor, and though Fuyumi-san struggles against them, eventually they uproot her from the shop and leave with her instead, trusting that the twins will update them when they return.

.

19/06/2012


	37. Chapter 36: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 36**

Kyouya-san regards the three men levelly.

"Hikaru, tend the shop," he commands, walking to the kitchen. _And close at the earliest opportunity._

Hikaru nods.

Knowing they are to follow, those three trudge after him obediently.

_Hikaru, I – _

_Go, idiot._

Uninvited, Kaoru goes with them anyway. None of the three bats an eye at his presence – from the events of today, he has a very good inkling why.

"Explain yourselves."

"Kyouya-sama, I am Tachibana Seizaburo. I was a servant with the Ootori household during your childhood, and your personal bodyguard. I followed Kyouya-sama into the Ichijo household and performed the same role."

It dawns on Kaoru that, "You're the one who lost him!"

Tachibana lowers his head in disgrace. "No, I was on vacation that week. The replacement bodyguard that I recommended was not up to scratch, and as a result, Kyouya-sama paid for it."

Flatly, Kyouya-san asks, "The other two?"

"This is Aijima, the head of investigations for your case; and this is Hotta, one of the then-junior policemen assigned to your case, and one of those who responded to the call to go to the scene where Haninozuka-sama and Kyouya-sama were found. I've since joined the police force, so they are my colleagues."

"To my knowledge, the head of investigations resigned for being unable to solve the case."

"That is true, Kyouya-sama. However, Aijima's experience and expertise are still valuable to the force, and he is an acting consultant to all of the detectives."

All three of them bow respectfully. "We're truly sorry, Kyouya-sama. In the end, we couldn't catch the culprit."

Kyouya-san's face is so expressionless that Kaoru wants to hold him, though he knows Kyouya-san won't want to be held.

"I wasn't of much help, either. I can't remember anything before or during the incident."

"But, somehow we need to make it up to you, Kyouya-sama!" Hotta cries. "Tachibana-san says that you lost all nine years of your memories and your mother passed away before you had the chance to know her again!"

Kaoru hadn't known it was that bad. He grips the rim of the table tightly, hurting for his friend.

"You don't have to. I came back alive, did I not? Being regular patrons of this establishment, you must have observed that I am doing very well. Isn't that more than enough?"

"Kyouya-sama…" Tachibana removes a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs at his eyes. Clearly the man has an emotional core behind his wooden façade.

"So don't stop coming here because of this. I should be upset to lose any business."

Discreet as always, they file out from the back door to avoid any more fuss than has already been made, leaving Kaoru in the kitchen alone with Kyouya-san.

The silence between them now is simply blank. Both at a loss, neither knowing how to approach the other, they wait while hearing the sounds of Hikaru bidding the customers goodbye and chasing out those who loiter around to fish for more gossip. He is exercising his sensitive side by not coming in to interrupt them and he's turned up the Brahms to give them increased privacy.

Kaoru has been on both sides before: the one to ask someone else out, and the one being asked out. Pursuing someone isn't new to him, though he knows his courage can fail. At what point does he quit? At what point does he push?

He'll never admit it aloud, but he is tired.

It's exhausting to dance without stopping. This workplace has actually placed more strain on him than any other, because he's so content and happy that he has formed attachments to the place and people.

What if… this isn't a mystery that can be solved?

"I'll help Hikaru close up shop," he says, sliding off his chair.

A fine-boned hand seizes his wrist to stop him.

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru's brain freezes; he's so shocked.

"For not giving a response to your confession on my graduation day, and for my unwarranted coldness towards you a few weeks ago."

Loath to do it, Kaoru tugs himself free from Kyouya-san regardless.

"Don't do that. It's not fair," he whispers. "You of all people should know that in the long run, it's kinder to be hard-hearted all throughout than to blow hot and cold."

"You make it very difficult to be hard-hearted." Kyouya-san steps closer; they're breathing the same air. "Do you imagine you're being fair to me when you do all the little selfless things you're wont to do? Is it your concept of fairness to offer yourself on a plate to me everyday, or to come in here and listen to my history with that intimately solicitous expression painted on?"

"Then don't blow hot and cold, and neither of us will have to play fair."

"I am not here for the cakes, Kaoru," he replies in an unmistakable allusion to Tamaki-san. "I will leave this industry – your world – one day. It may not be to a place which you will wish to follow, and I cannot stay for you."

"You will not even try to keep me by your side?"

"That would be atrociously selfish."

"If you only asked," Kaoru says.

"I will not do something so reprehensible."

"If I want you to ask?"

"If I do not want you to say yes?"

"Shouldn't that be my decision?"

"Shouldn't it be mine, too?"

Impasse.

Those lowered eyelids, the wickedly long lashes, the slightly parted lips – they wrestle Kaoru's self-control away from him.

Leaning in slowly, slowly…

.

19/06/2012


	38. Chapter 37: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 37**

Tamaki-san pounds on the doors. "Hikaru, don't lock us out!"

After listening to Fuyumi-san's anxious tale and assuring her that they will handle it, Haruhi and Tamaki-san have returned to the shop only to find it bereft of customers and displaying the closed sign.

One half of the double doors is flung open to reveal Hikaru holding a broom. "No need to shout!"

Something weird passes between the two men when their eyes meet.

Hikaru moves away, back to where he'd presumably been sweeping the floor. "They're inside," he indicates with his chin.

"Let's go, then," Tamaki-san says decisively, grabbing Haruhi and Hikaru and dragging them into the kitchen.

Standing at the absolute opposite ends of the room, as though they can't bear to be near each other, is Kyouya-san and Kaoru.

"Eh?" Hikaru asks, confused. "Where are those three guys?"

"They left."

It was a mere two words, yet Kaoru's voice quaked despite his efforts to smother it.

Haruhi sees Hikaru grimace apologetically. They'd obviously barged in on something.

"They told you everything, Kyouya?"

Kyouya-san flicks a look to Tamaki-san and says nothing.

"Excuse me."

None of them stop Kaoru from leaving, though Hikaru would have gone after him had Tamaki-san not restrained him.

"Life happens wherever you are, Kyouya, whether you want it to or not."

Kyouya-san clenches his jaw.

"Even if you hate that you cannot remember your past, your present is going to keep happening and your future is still what you make of it. If you keep waiting for a future that you can share with Kaoru, he's going to become your past – "

Haruhi and Hikaru spring backwards in alarm when Kyouya-san seizes hold of Tamaki-san by the lapels of his chef's uniform and shakes him almost violently.

"Shut up! Shut up! Why are you forever sticking your nose where it does not belong?!" he yells, fully as angry as any one of them have ever seen him. "Do you have the right to be such an arrogant busybody after what you've just found out today?!"

Beside her, Hikaru gasps in… desperation? Pain?

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Haruhi asks worriedly, putting a hand on his arm. She is at a loss as to who to help – her boyfriend or her friend; she had not known that Kyouya-san could go berserk this way, or that he would be so frightening.

"Kyouya-san!" Hikaru appeals in that same tone.

Kyouya-san's incinerating gaze lands on him. After a while, he forces himself to relax and pull away from Tamaki-san.

It takes two to tango, though, and Tamaki-san doesn't retreat.

"You see, Kyouya? You love them. You already loved them when you erased Haruhi's debt and went to her house to fire her after that day, and you already loved them when you took Haruhi back because Hikaru seemed fine. You loved Haruhi too, when you put up with me even though you think I'm irritating."

Kyouya-san is quivering with rage, his visage sickeningly pallid.

Now Haruhi's panicking a little too. "Tamaki-san, please…!"

She knows he has uncanny insight sometimes, but when Hikaru is faint with gratitude and fear, she can't tell if it mightn't be a mistake to push.

"Haruhi, Hikaru loves you."

She can feel her own eyes widen to the size of saucers as Hikaru emits a strangled sound.

"… Eh?" she breathes, turning to him to study his reaction. He looks like a dead person, like he's going to cry any second.

Then, faster than a blink, he leaps on Tamaki-san with a sort of frenzied anguish. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING?! Why do you ALWAYS have to say something?! If I want you and Haruhi to be happy, that's _my_ fucking business! You _can't_ save everybody from themselves! You have no right to always be the noble one! Who's going to save you from yourself, René?! Huh?! Answer me! Who's going to save you from your own fucking nobility?!"

_Oh my god,_ Haruhi thinks, dazed and foolish. _It's true._

"Hikaru. Hikaru," Kyouya-san keeps repeating firmly as he encircles Hikaru's torso from the back to haul him away. "Hikaru, hush."

Hikaru fights him at first, bellowing more crazed questions at Tamaki-san before crumpling in Kyouya-san's arms, completely winded.

Tamaki-san's lovely purple irises stare through her lucidly.

She gulps.

"Renge-san's foreigner is me, Haruhi. She knew Hikaru liked you before I showed up."

Haruhi is struck dumb. It's too much to process at once, and the only thing she is capable of wishing for at the moment is for Kaoru to be present – that he had never left – in order that he might use his influence to mellow out this situation.

"Leave. You have done nothing but disrupt the peace of this place since your arrival."

"But you've never brought real peace to this place, Kyouya, and I love them as much as you do."

Again, Kyouya-san snaps.

"_Enough!_ I have had enough of you! You may not think much of the peace we've had, but it meant more to us than anything else so don't you dare disparage it further!"

"Then why don't you ever tell Kaoru that?" Tamaki-san cries. "Kaoru is observant enough to know the things you don't say, but it doesn't mean you should get away with not saying them!"

"Stop using Kaoru to attack me," Kyouya-san replies, low and deadly.

"Because it actually works, doesn't it?"

"ENOUGH!" Kyouya-san seethes, and Haruhi knows both she and Hikaru blanch impossibly whiter. Where does Tamaki-san get his immunity? It can't be because they're the same age, can it? Haruhi has seen people much older than Kyouya-san tremble at his presence. "What is _wrong_ with you?! Why don't you ever know how to leave it be?!"

"Because I know what happens from leaving things as they are," Tamaki-san replies, raw grief threaded through his very being. "My Japanese surname is Suou."

Kyouya-san starts slightly; Hikaru demands, "_You're_ the child that Suou Corp guy had overseas?!"

Haruhi wants to move to Tamaki-san to support him. Her legs weigh her down like lead.

"We were always waiting, my father, my maman and I. He was always waiting for the opportunity to sneak over to see us, waiting for my grandmother to forgive him, waiting for the empire to be handed over to him. My maman and I were always waiting for him to come and see us, waiting for the day where we could live together as a family. A few times, my father mentioned giving up his inheritance and choosing us, but maman said she wouldn't be happy if he had to give up everything for us, and my father said he wouldn't be happy unless he could find a way and have the means to improve my maman's health – they loved each other but they always had so many conditions before they would let themselves be happy with each other. Kyouya, my parents spent their lives waiting for a future that they will now never have. You keep waiting, but Kaoru is in your here and now. If you want him, tell him."

Haruhi is witnessing yet another unprecedented event: Kyouya-san is silenced by somebody else.

Hikaru detaches himself from Kyouya-san and stands under his own steam again, apparently taking his turn to be angry. "You have no right to lecture Kyouya-san! Aren't you setting conditions for you and Haruhi to be happy together? Why else would you tell Haruhi that I like her? You're exactly the same as your parents!"

"Yes, he's right," Haruhi chips in, frankly somewhat annoyed herself. "You are like your parents, Tamaki-san. I'm sorry for not noticing, Hikaru, but, Tamaki-san, telling me means you need Hikaru to be happy before you will allow yourself to be happy."

"Gyaaah! You've joined forces! If we marry, Haruhi, it means we'll break Hikaru's heart twice! That's too heartless! A cruel marriage like that will be cursed!"

"So?! You decide to make everyone feel bad too?! What do you expect Haruhi to do now, choose between you and me?! She's wearing your ring already, stupid!"

"You have no right to scold Tamaki-san either, idiot!" Haruhi echoes in a sudden fit of extreme vexation.

All three men gawk at her.

"Ahhh! It's yours and Kaoru's fault that Haruhi is using bad language!"

"Psssh, as if."

"Quiet or I'll ask Kyouya-san to kick you both out!" Haruhi raises her voice and pinches one of Tamaki-san's cheeks and one of Hikaru's. "You spend three quarters of your time fighting like one of those strange and boring French flicks! The only thing that's missing is the gratuitous sex, and I'm tired of having you both stew away in unresolved tension so let's solve this once and for all!"

"Wh – we never had sex! He didn't want to!"

"Ahhhhh! That's between you and me, Hikaru!"

"Like Haruhi wouldn't know your attitude towards sex?!"

"Did I ask for a sequel?!" She pinches harder and they yelp their surrender. "Number one: Tamaki-san, stop looking at me for approval whenever you have to be alone with Hikaru! Number two: Hikaru, it's actually more awkward when you keep looking at me anxiously whenever the topic of you and Tamaki-san come up! Number three: Tamaki-san and Hikaru, it's time someone told you that when either of you look at me with those worried faces, it has the opposite effect of emphasizing your past relationship! Number four: I choose who I want and neither of you are allowed to give me away like I'm a present! Number five: if both of you want to pretend to be noble so much, then I choose neither!"

While they goggle incoherently at her, Kyouya-san remarks, "Haruhi, you are a most refreshing employee."

"I don't know why their relationships must all be so complicated. I guess that's why my dad didn't want me to date a Frenchman."

"Haruhi! That's mean!"

"Here's an excellent idea: why don't the three of you be in _one_ relationship and spare us the drama?" Kyouya-san says cuttingly. "Excuse me while I go out to search for Kaoru."

"He'll be at Honey-san's," Hikaru volunteers helpfully.

Haruhi catches it now, that minute dimming of Kyouya-san's expression.

"You_ do_ get jealous!" Hikaru squawks with a distinct note of victory, then shrinks from Kyouya-san's withering glare.

Tamaki-san beams too. "Kyouya, mon ami, the best revenge is a life well led."

"You're incorrigible," Kyouya-san snorts. "Heaven only knows how they live with you, much less why they love you."

With that, he vanishes into the vermillion light of dusk.

.

20/06/2012

For those of you who wondered why these characters kept dancing around each other to no avail, this chapter is your answer: because, as in the canon Ouran work, _Tamaki_ is the catalyst in their lives. Therefore he needed to be introduced and established in the shop before the action can happen – he _causes_ the action. This may be an AU fic, but I have kept many elements of the original.


	39. Chapter 38: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 38**

"… Wow, René. You seriously got him to go after Kaoru," Hikaru breathes in awe. "Thank you."

Tamaki-san laughs effusively. "It was nothing he didn't already want to do."

At that captivating laugh, Haruhi sees Hikaru's awe deepen into an emotion that she is accustomed to feeling towards Tamaki-san.

Dryly, she says, "This really is a French movie."

Immediately, Hikaru irons out the remnants of that emotion, and he appears to be much conflicted at being unable to look at Haruhi anxiously.

She sighs. "Tamaki-san, Hikaru still loves you."

"Haruhi!" Hikaru snaps, upset.

"I… knew." He smiles guiltily. "See! I _was_ trying to be happy with Haruhi!"

"Don't let me stop you from your fairy tale ending," Hikaru retorts caustically.

"Hikaru," she chides.

"What do we do now?!" Hikaru huffs exasperatedly, pacing around the kitchen. "I don't know what you two want! Please, if you want to get married, get married and stop jerking me around. _Please._ I have Kaoru, I will survive and move on."

"Kaoru most probably has Kyouya-san now."

"What the hell is that supposed to be, Haruhi? A yes? A no? A let's-all-three-of-us-be-in-a-scandalous-threesome? I know the both of you are fairly traditional in relationships, okay? Scratch that – super traditional by my standards. Please, have mercy: your rejection won't kill me but your kindness will."

Haggardly, he sags against the far wall and stretches his long legs out on the floor.

Haruhi needs time to think. There are so many aspects of such a relationship that differs from the usual two-person model, and Haruhi herself has insufficient romantic experience to be certain that she can navigate it smoothly.

"If one of us feels left out," she begins, "or feels like the other two love each other more than they love him or her, this relationship might do irreparable damage."

"Wait – huh? You're thinking about it?!"

"No harm to analyse the pros and cons." She continues, "In the interests of equality, the possibility that any two out of three of us getting married is also ruled out."

"There is harm!" Hikaru protests in consternation. "Don't do this to me!"

Tamaki-san speaks up. "Unless we can successfully integrate ourselves into a three-person relationship, we shouldn't even try."

"You think?! It'll be criminal!"

"Parenting duties will still be shared, so there's no problem," Haruhi muses. "How are we going to register the official parentage of the children?"

"Wh-aaa-aaaaat!"

"The other one of us will take legal guardianship?" Tamaki-san suggests.

"Oh, that might work."

"HEY! Is anyone listening to me?!"

"Hikaru, how did you manage your relationships in the past?"

His jaw drops. "I've never had threesomes or moresomes!"

"_Really_," Haruhi states.

He gets himself in a twist. "_Yes?!_ I've dated multiple people at the same time, but always separately!"

"None of us have relevant experience, then."

"Relev – ! Haruhi, you're off your rocker."

"We should discuss it!" Tamaki-san defends her. "How else will we judge our chances of success?"

"Discuss it all you want." Hikaru rises to his feet. "I can't sit here and watch."

"Why not!"

"You'll have to contribute," Haruhi points out, "for us to make a proper assessment. If we make assumptions about you, we're starting on the wrong foot."

"This is loony." Hikaru shakes his head. "I'm outta here."

"Hikaru!" Tamaki-san is miffed. "We aren't joking!"

Hikaru whirls around, eyes flashing. "It's because you aren't joking, idiot. You think I can stay while you're practically deciding my fate? Do you even think about what you're doing when you raise my hopes? Do you know what it'll do to me if you crush them? I told you your kindness will kill me. Okay, I'm deciding for us: let me go."

"You can't decide that unilaterally!"

"Sure I can. Watch me."

Tamaki-san darts a quick glance at her and takes off after Hikaru, who'd stalked off into the front of house.

Haruhi _does_ watch: Tamaki-san closes in on Hikaru and wraps one arm around his waist, pressing his mouth against that contoured cheekbone intimately.

It paralyses Hikaru with shocking effectiveness.

He takes in a shuddering breath when Tamaki-san retreats, and with no warning whatsoever except perhaps their knowledge of him, he swings a fist at Tamaki-san.

It is a mark of how well Tamaki-san knows him, then, that he blocks the blow easily – in fact he uses the momentum to slam Hikaru into the display cupboard, trapping him with lower body pinned against his and hands on either side. He proceeds to compel Hikaru to meet his gaze, and no matter how far poor Hikaru leans back against the glass, he can't escape… and Haruhi imagines that for him, to sprawl himself horizontally backwards for his ex must have been unnecessarily suggestive and incredibly unpalatable.

"You – !"

Haruhi stares. Truly, she had not known that Hikaru could be disarmed so readily.

"Your fiancée is _right there_," he hisses. "You deserve more than a punch, you jerk. Let me go."

"Don't walk away from us."

"Let me go! Let. Me. Go!"

"I will if you don't run away."

"This is cruel. You're just being cruel now," Hikaru whispers brokenly.

"I'm not trying to be," Tamaki-san tells him tenderly.

"But you are."

Haruhi feels a twinge of sympathy. She thinks she is beginning to appreciate how awful it must have been for Hikaru from start to end. Having the foresight to snag the mini stepladder they use for the high kitchen shelves, she goes over to the other side of the display cupboard and positions the stepladder with one foot. When she climbs atop it, the height enables her to reach out and wrap her arms around Hikaru from his back; together, she and Tamaki-san sandwich Hikaru between them.

She strokes his hair, and says, "Running away doesn't solve anything."

"I hate you both," Hikaru says in a voice thick with tears, though his eyes are merely red-rimmed.

Tamaki-san smiles and kisses Hikaru's shut eyelid. "Anything but indifference."

Haruhi can feel Hikaru's shiver in her own body – the twins have always been especially tactile and they guard themselves physically precisely because they react too well to touch.

"Let's talk it over, all right?"

Hikaru still refuses to nod or signal agreement in any manner.

"Hikaru, we can – "

"It's not fine. It's _not_ all right. It won't be – "

A loud bang rings through the shop. It sounds like the back door has been swung open with great force.

The three of them jump.

"Hikaru!" Kyouya-san shouts urgently.

Excepting today, Kyouya-san _never _shouts. Along with the other two, Haruhi sprints to the kitchen to answer the call.

.

20/06/2012


	40. Chapter 39: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 39**

Hikaru sucks in a sharp intake of breath, horrified. He rushes to his twin's side and cradles him gently.

"Kaoru! What happened to you?! Kaoru!"

Hot on his heels, Haruhi and Tamaki-san also kneel on the floor where Kaoru is huddled over from numerous visible injuries. His fair skin is littered with bruises and significant abrasions on the arms; his face is marred by the beginnings of a swollen purple blotch that will likely cover his left eye and cheek, and from the way he is clutching his abdomen, he must have been assaulted there too.

Kyouya-san swipes various first-aid kits off the shelves and rolls Kaoru's shirt up.

Everybody gasps.

"Thanks, it's just what I needed: to feel like an animal in a zoo."

It pisses Hikaru straight off.

"Kaoru," he growls in warning.

"It's not as bad as it looks, okay?"

"How can you say that?!" Tamaki-san assists Kyouya-san as their deft fingers set to work tending the injuries.

"What happened?" Haruhi asks, unfurling the cloth bandages for Kyouya-san.

"Meh, you know," Kaoru answers vaguely, and the four of them glare daggers at him.

"Take this seriously, will you?! How would you feel if I got beaten up and came back with endless smartass comments?!"

"Gee, I wonder, 'cos I suuuure haven't been in that situation before."

"Kaoru, stop provoking Hikaru," Haruhi interrupts when Hikaru looks like he's going to erupt.

At Kyouya-san's grip on his upper arm, Kaoru lets out a hiss of pain.

"Did Mitsukuni-san do this?"

"What?! Why would he – ?"

Kaoru shifts uncomfortably. "I don't think so. Kyouya-san, it hurts!"

"You may not take this lightly. Spare a thought for how we feel."

Kyouya-san's phrasing makes Kaoru smile with a depth of cynicism that ill suits him. He lifts up his wrists – the dominant right hand hangs crooked, clearly fractured, and the other is discoloured and limp, probably sprained. "I'm sure. Sorry about this – obviously you don't have to pay me while it's healing. I think you'll have to find another pâtissier, ugh, such huge inconvenience – yeah, I'm sorry."

From their reactions, Tamaki-san and Hikaru had not noticed these particular injuries either – Haruhi feels a spike of anger at this malicious, brutal act. Their hands are their _livelihoods_, the tools of their art!

With a changed perspective, she properly studies Kaoru – and now she sees the utter devastation in his eyes, the knowledge that he will be lucky just to heal completely and regain the dexterity in his wrists, to say nothing of the deterioration his skills will suffer from at least two months' worth of inaction. She recognizes the defence mechanism for what it is, and yes, Haruhi is very angry indeed.

"Oh, Kaoru." Tamaki-san envelops Kaoru in a crushing hug.

"… Ow! Ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Who did this?" Haruhi demands. By her side, Hikaru is starting to boil with the unholy wrath of a twin.

"I found him doubled over in the alley behind the department store. There was no sign of his assailants."

Haruhi turns to Kaoru. "You knew who they were, didn't you? You saw them, Kaoru."

"It was kind of dark."

"Bullshit!" Hikaru accuses. "You think I don't know what your eyesight is like? It wasn't dark enough when you went out."

"This discolouration is alarmingly extensive," Kyouya-san observes with a severe frown. "Yet it couldn't have been more than an hour since they were inflicted."

"They didn't hit his head," Haruhi chips in, examining Kaoru's injuries carefully. "Except his face. That means they wanted you to remember it, Kaoru. They've targeted your face and your hands, so they obviously knew which areas are most valuable to you. The attack was definitely intentional."

"And you're protecting their identities," Tamaki-san rounds off her hypotheses. "Is Kyouya right?"

Kyouya-san's lips are pressed together in displeasure as he dresses the scrape wounds.

As one, Haruhi and Tamaki-san grab one of Hikaru's hands each, holding him back at precisely the moment he was about to race out to exact vengeance.

"Kao-chan!" a troubled voice calls out as its owner bursts in through the back door. "Kao-chan! Kao – oh, _no_."

"Honey-san!" Kaoru says despairingly, attempting to clutch at Hikaru despite his useless wrists, ostensibly to stop his twin from doing something reckless. Driven by instinct, Haruhi and Tamaki-san shield Kaoru with their own bodies.

Kyouya-san and Hikaru converge on Honey-san terrifyingly.

"_Explain._"

"I didn't do it, Kao-chan! I didn't ask them to beat you up! I'm so sorry! Poor Kao-chan, what have they done to you?!" Honey-san appears genuinely rattled at the sight of Kaoru, and he tries to get closer to touch him.

"Don't even _think_ about it," Hikaru snarls protectively.

"Hika-chan, it really wasn't me! Three of the students from my family's dojo were in the toyshop when Kao-chan came over and they overheard our conversation, that's why they…"

"Oh." Comprehension dawns on Kaoru. "_Oh._ Hikaru – hey, Hikaru, really it's okay. Honey-san is not to blame!"

"His wrists are damaged," Kyouya-san tells Honey-san. "Those students of yours have taken away something infinitely precious to him. I want something to be done about it."

"I will turn them over to the police, Kyou-chan," Honey-san acquiesces easily, eyes also inflamed with fury.

"That's not enough! What's so important that they have to beat someone up?!"

Impatiently, Kaoru commands, "Drop it, Hikaru."

"I want to know what the big deal is all about. The more you try to hide it, the more I want to know, so just save your breath, Kaoru."

Honey-san moves towards Kaoru only to be stopped by Hikaru again.

"I am_ not_ letting you anywhere near my brother until I know what the hell happened."

"I have experience with physical injuries, Hika-chan. I can tell you what sort of condition Kao-chan is in, and whether Kao-chan will need surgery."

"That will not be necessary," Kyouya-san interrupts smoothly. "I am already aware of his condition and I will see to it that he is looked after. Now, if you will explain further, Mitsukuni-san."

Evenly, Honey-san stares at Kyouya-san, who stares back equally uncompromisingly.

Kaoru looks at them and harrumphs in exasperation. "Will everyone listen to me! Please! We've all had a really rough day – enough is enough, okay?"

He struggles to get up and everyone blows up at him.

"You stubborn idiot!"

"Kao-chan, you shouldn't put any more pressure on the joint!"

"Sit back down at once!"

"Kaoru! Do you even care that we're worried?"

Instead of speaking, Haruhi jabs a relatively harmless bruise to subdue him – he collapses against her in surprise and pain.

"Try that again and I'll poke the big one on your leg."

Out of the chaos, Tamaki-san declares, "I know why your students went after Kaoru, Honey-san."

"Oi, Chef, don't – !"

"Isn't it because Honey-san – "

"_Don't! _Stop – " Kaoru makes a futile grasp for Tamaki-san and winces when his hand impacts on Tamaki-san's chef whites.

"You stop." As lightly as possible, Tamaki-san cages Kaoru's crippled wrist within his long pianist's fingers. "_You_ stop, Kaoru. It's nothing Kyouya doesn't already suspect."

Honey is of the same mind. "I kissed Kao-chan."

Both Kyouya-san and Kaoru go deathly rigid, and Hikaru shuts up instantaneously.

"When Kaoru went over, you talked," Tamaki-san fills in the gaps with his theories. "In that conversation, Honey-san made himself clear to Kaoru, but Kaoru turned him down; the students in Honey-san's family dojo are loyal to a fault and they wanted to punish Kaoru for it. They thought, since Kaoru wasn't going to make Honey-san's beloved cakes for him, Kaoru shouldn't be allowed to make them for anyone else. That's it, isn't it?"

Regretfully, Honey-san approaches Kaoru – this time, Hikaru finally lets him through.

"Kao-chan," he says softly, embracing him, "I'm really sorry. They completely misunderstood; you didn't even say you would stop making cakes for me."

Kaoru smiles self-consciously. "I'm sorry too. I knew it was wrong of me to continue going to your shop whenever I feel upset, but I went anyway. I must have led you on – it was unforgivably unfair to you."

With a wry smile in return, Honey-san whispers something in Kaoru's ear, and Kaoru nods, resting his palm on Honey-san's forearm comfortingly. Seeing their one-on-one interaction, Haruhi notices that her friend is extremely receptive towards Honey-san… and maybe they really should have paid more attention to this, because what Kaoru secretly wants with every fibre of his being is to be treasured, and who in this world would live and die by Kaoru's phenomenal cake-making talent?

"I have to go back. My employees are holding those three students until I return. I'll visit you in hospital, Kao-chan."

"Eh?"

"Yes, Hika-chan; the injuries are quite severe. The wrist is deformed here, see? We have to get Kao-chan to a hospital to make sure it heals without complications, and Kao-chan will need an x-ray to check for broken ribs, although when I hugged Kao-chan just now, I don't think any of them are broken."

He walks off after a kiss to the corner of Kaoru's lips, but as he places one hand on the handle of the door, he says, "Maybe, Kyou-chan, you should tell Kao-chan and the rest of your friends the purpose of your cake shop so that Kao-chan knows what you need him for."

The footsteps fade into the distance.

"Haruhi, finish the rest of the cleanup and you may do whatever you wish after that. Assume that the shop will remain closed until I tell you otherwise. Hikaru, start the engine; let's go."

.

21/06/2012


	41. Chapter 40: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 40**

The mental discomfort almost rivals the physical.

Kyouya-san had insisted on sitting in the back of the car with him, and Kaoru just wants to be somewhere that Kyouya-san is not.

Hikaru is furious at him too – he can feel it.

Why is everything so messed up?

When they pause at an intersection, Hikaru drums his fingers irritably against the wheel. Ignoring the ache of movement, Kaoru slides forward in his seat and perches his chin on the corner of the backrest closest to Hikaru's right shoulder.

"Hikaru, I love you. Don't be angry."

All negative feelings between the two of them evaporate immediately.

Hikaru turns his head, enough for their faces to come into contact. They sync their breaths together to help stabilize the other person's mood.

"… Green light," Kyouya-san reminds in the mildest possible voice.

.

21/06/2012


	42. Chapter 41: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 41**

"So, you see, it's all gone to pieces," Hikaru finishes.

Kaoru stares at him, chewing on his bottom lip.

Then, he nearly dies laughing.

"_What?!_ What's so funny?!"

"Haruhi thinks – hahahaha – oww, ow – you behave like – like – hahaha – ow, my ribs – French sex! Ahahahahahahahaha, ouch, oh my god, I think my chest caved in!"

Kaoru is propped up by pillows on the hospital bed, immobilised from both forearms down, torso trussed up in bandages and blind in one eye from the cooling gel pack.

"Stop laughing, moron! You want to wreck your body further?!"

"Kaoru," Kyouya-san cautions. Kaoru may have imagined it, being only in use of one eye at the moment, but he thinks he saw Kyouya-san's lips twitch.

"I'm trying to stop!" he wheezes with effort.

"I hope you know that you're a real rotten brother! Here I am in such hot water, and there you are laughing your head off! This is a _crisis_!"

For his own good, Kaoru collects himself to avoid busting a vital organ.

"Dire straits," he agrees solemnly when he regains his faculty of speech. "Hey, here's a fantastic idea: why don't you just have a threesome and spare yourselves the angst?"

Hikaru jerks backwards; he turns to Kyouya-san to gawk.

Kaoru frowns. "… What?"

"I expressed a similar sentiment earlier."

Chortling away again ("Kaoru, I swear, if you weren't already so beat up…"), Kaoru informs his brother that, "You know, if Kyouya-san and I are saying the same thing, you should very seriously consider it."

"_They_ are! Hell if I know why they're taking Kyouya-san's recommendation! I don't know if I want them to or if I don't want them to!" Hikaru bleats in despair, and continues with his narration to bring them fully up to date.

At intervals, Kaoru and Kyouya-san nod or shake their heads, and offer up their opinions and advice where appropriate.

"I believe that Haruhi's analysis is practical and reasonable under the circumstances. It is most commendable a course of action."

"I knew you'd say that! Are you just conveniently forgetting the fundamentally crazy premise of this thing? There's no way for them to save their relationship if this thing with me fails!"

"While it is true that the stakes will grow exponentially, the rewards will as well. Bear that in mind."

"But!" Hikaru argues, "The both of them are made for conventional relationships, not for things like – "

"Stop calling it a 'thing', silly," Kaoru intervenes.

"Precisely," Kyouya-san concurs, reinforcing what Kaoru has already deduced in his head. "The feelings that they have between them, you term it a relationship; yet where you are concerned, you label it a 'thing'. You betray yourself, Hikaru."

"Yeah, you think we don't know you're afraid? It's obvious you have the most to lose in this."

Hikaru looks down at his hands in his lap.

"Quite. Your strong resistance to forming relations with them is born from your overwhelming desire for the very same thing."

"And, I always know when you're feeling insecure," Kaoru announces. "An ex and a crush is a _ghastly_ combination – to be honest, Hikaru, it'll take more courage than I have."

"As it stands," Kyouya says, "your predicament is unfavourably compounded by the fact that both Haruhi and her beau are blunt creatures, prone to speaking their minds and capable of astonishing obliviousness at the worst of times. You are understandably hesitant to hand them more power over you."

"But – and this qualifier probably excuses them everything – Haruhi and Tamaki-san are perceptive at the best of times, no? They don't seem like they know much about how other people are feeling, but they always prove us wrong. It means, I think, it'll be all right for you to have faith in them, won't it?"

Kyouya-san hums his approval. "It is in their natures to be kind. Presumably, the more they love you, the further their kindness will extend; and if they choose to enter into a relationship with you, Hikaru, they_ will_ love you."

"Exactly!" Kaoru smirks. "Besides, it's not like _you're_ the soul of sensitivity – if anything, Hikaru, you're going to be the one to hurt their feelings."

"Ah, yes, there is truth in that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Disgruntled, his brother rises from the foot of the bed to give him a hard kiss to his good cheek before stomping off.

"Wh – where're you going!" Kaoru asks, a hint of disquiet making itself known.

With a knowing glint, Hikaru winks at him and slips away.

.

22/06/2012


	43. Chapter 42: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 42**

Kaoru has been _ditched_.

Heaven help Hikaru when he gets his hands on him.

Gingerly, he removes the gel pack with his barely mobile and barely visible fingers sticking out from the end of the temporary splint on his left wrist. The doctors had been concerned that there might be occult fractures in this wrist, and they've chosen to splint him before he has repeat x-rays to determine if it is actually limited to a sprain.

The right one had been well and truly broken, no debate there.

The fracture extends into the joint and the bone is broken in multiple places; four of the fingers, excluding the thumb, have also been fractured. Kaoru had had to describe in detail the manoeuvres used to inflict the injuries for the doctor to know which bones and how they broke, and he just knew from their faces that Hikaru and Kyouya-san would be out for blood.

Kaoru had been advised that the damage is severe, to such an extent that the left wrist will require about two months and the right hand may not fully mend for six months – and that he may still suffer stiffness, numbness or pain in the wrist for years after.

He might cry if he lets himself think about it for too long.

It feels like the knowledge hasn't sunk in yet. A part of him understands that he is well and truly screwed, another part of him is simply detached from the reality of it. Hikaru had been trying to buoy his mood, he knows – to help him think positively about it, since at this juncture they can only wait and see how the healing process unfolds.

"Um, Kyouya-san… You can consider this my resignation. Do you need it in writing?"

That pair of piercing grey-black eyes bore through him. "I do not accept it."

Kaoru frowns at him incredulously. "Why?! I'll be out of commission for half a year or more! What purpose can I serve in my current state? You can't pay me for doing nothing!"

"The matter of your salary is secondary. The primary issue here is that I will not let you go."

He sighs. "Look, I know some of my colleagues think my skills are beyond compare, but that is absolute rubbish. It doesn't benefit me to contradict them so I don't – I can give you a list of pâtissiers who rival me in ability to take over my responsibilities."

"You're not taking my meaning," Kyouya-san says lightly, reaching for the gel pack. He puts it away on the side table, and holds Kaoru's hand – well, the tips of his fingers.

Kaoru snatches it back – or, tries to.

"Ow," he gasps.

"What did you do that for?!" Kyouya-san snaps, leaving the guest armchair to sit on the bed.

Kaoru makes himself relax. "I'm sorry for what happened with Honey-san. It doesn't mean you have to resort to _that_ to keep me here."

"Idiot," Kyouya-san breathes. "This shop is filled with idiots."

Despite obviously occasionally thinking of them as such, Kyouya-san has never expressly made reference to it. It takes a while before Kaoru manages to ask, "Am I supposed to believe you had a drastic U-turn in the span of an afternoon? You're part of the shop too, you know."

Belatedly, he tacks on, "Idiot."

Kyouya-san breaks into an actual, unrestrained smile.

_God._

Kaoru thinks he might have just lost comprehensively – there's no turning back for him now.

"I have broken all three rules of Antique for you," Kyouya-san remarks, closing the distance between them. "I have abided by – no, _encouraged_ several of the employees into a relationship. I dismissed Haruhi in order to keep Hikaru at the shop, which will in turn keep you. I accepted the blond loose cannon in order that Haruhi will not leave, because that will upset Hikaru, which will in turn upset you. You are the one thing – person – that I will deny Mitsukuni-san. Since the other two rules have been so flagrantly flouted, my word is clearly no longer the law of the land."

"… I'm sorry?" Kaoru winces sheepishly.

"And well you should be," Kyouya-san whispers, too near for Kaoru's peace of mind. "I have been drinking a preposterous amount of coffee and you are wholly to blame for it."

Kaoru is shocked into a huff of amusement.

"So have I," he confesses, pulse quickening and blood thrumming through his veins in a way that threatens to override his brain.

When Kyouya-san reaches out, he moves back.

Eyes locked on each other, Kaoru assesses the person before him. He doesn't ask whether Kyouya-san is sure or if Kyouya-san is serious, not because he is afraid to know the answer but because he knows that Kyouya-san wouldn't take such a big step _unless_ he's both sure and serious – and yes, it is this very self-possession that had hooked Kaoru and drawn him in, this confidence that is meant to be relied on, that is meant to hold up the world.

Kaoru really wants to entrust himself to this pair of steady hands.

He wants so much that it terrifies him.

And of course, it is the story of his life that even though he'd pursued this man, he is the one who cannot take the leap of faith now that he is offered his heart's desire.

The doubt that is permeating his demeanour should have rightly angered Kyouya-san and it would be utterly, utterly justified.

It should have, _yet it doesn't_.

A smug smile spreads across those aristocratic features. "I thought this might happen."

Kaoru stares at him, too pained to say anything.

"All right then," – Kyouya-san closes the distance – "It's my turn to court you."

He kisses Kaoru senseless.

.

22/06/2012


	44. Chapter 43: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 43**

_Blam._

They split apart, catching their breath. Kyouya-san's eyes are raised skyward, looking for patience.

He doesn't find it.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya-san barks in the direction of the three people crowded in the doorway. "This is the second time you've done this today!"

"… Second," Haruhi repeats, cradling a basket of fruit.

Lovesick, flustered and spellbound, Kaoru curls in on himself and attempts valiantly to regain some manner of composure.

"Kyouya, I'm so happy!" Tamaki-san exclaims, swishing a bouquet of flowers in delight. "This is the first time you've called me by name, and not something like nitwit, dolt, halfwit, blockhead, dimwit…"

"You forgot cretin and simpleton," Hikaru supplies sweetly.

The words collide into Tamaki-san and bring him to his knees; he clings to Haruhi's legs in abject agony. "Haaaruuuhiiiii...!"

Hikaru snorts in disgust and marches into the room to set down the food box he's carrying. "Met them in the lobby on my way out. Haruhi went home and made fried rice for us. They were worried that we'd be hungry."

"The fried rice in the bento box on top is very plain and has fewer ingredients, Kaoru, so try to eat some even if you have no appetite."

Arduous though it is, Kaoru gathers himself to smile appreciatively at his best friend.

They'd left the pâtisserie at around… 8 something? It's almost half past ten now. Everyone must be starving.

"Have the both of you eaten?" Kyouya-san asks as he removes the cloth and lids and sorts out the utensils.

"No, of course not! Haruhi and I can't possibly eat unless we know how Kaoru is doing!" Tamaki-san proclaims, presenting the bouquet like an aspiring thespian.

"I wasn't teetering on the edge of life and death," Kaoru grumbles as he accepts rather clumsily; Kyouya-san takes over and puts it in the vase. "But, thank you. I'm really grateful to all of you."

"Don't mention it," Tamaki-san replies, ruffling his hair affectionately. "It's what family does!"

Kaoru sees his twin draw back from where Tamaki-san is standing and focus all his attention on distributing the food.

"What did the doctor say?"

Kaoru and his twin recount the details of the diagnosis, and together with Haruhi they start brainstorming methods that can be used to circumvent the problem – Tamaki-san has become more and more accomplished at re-creating Kaoru's chocolate-based cakes; Haruhi has been diligently working on her confectionaries; Hikaru has always been able to make the closest replicas to Kaoru's originals and vice versa.

Out of nowhere, Kyouya-san matter-of-factly holds a spoonful of rice in front of Kaoru's mouth.

Any and all noise dies down instantly.

Kaoru looks at the food blankly.

"You will need to be fed, won't you?" Kyouya-san nods at his swaddled hands.

A diabolical smirk is slowly stretching across Hikaru's face.

"Er, um, I guess Hikaru can do it, can't he?" Kaoru suggests with an edge of desperation, fighting a blush and that insane flip-flopping in the vicinity of his chest.

"No, no, Kaoru," the complete and utter asshole replies, shoving food in his mouth spiritedly. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! I wouldn't _dream_ of making you wait till I'm done!"

Next to him, Haruhi is pretending that nothing exists in her world but her food – hold on, that mightn't be an act.

"Don't mind us," Tamaki-san says lightly, as though from a great distance like some fucking benevolent god of love. He doesn't just use his own food as a shield – he tries to steal the others' food too.

_Arch-enemies_, Kaoru decides. For such vile, treacherous, morally bankrupt traitors, they deserve no less than to be foes that must be vanquished on sight.

Clean out of alternatives, Kaoru submits to being fed by someone with the enviable ability to regulate his reactions independently from the duress exerted by external factors.

Those lovers that you see feeding each other? Yeah, people who'd do something like that generally have been together a while and neither of them are likely to be socially reserved and aloof, as Kyouya-san is –

_Oh_.

Kyouya-san is doing it despite knowing it will be awkward, and Kaoru feels his entire posture soften with love.

A pair of dark eyes smiles secretly back at him.

"Oy," Hikaru butts in, "Just now it was funny, now it's just gross. Come on, I'll feed him."

Kaoru is absolutely going to destroy his brother.

Both Haruhi and Tamaki-san say Hikaru's name once in censure, and he rolls his eyes in response.

"Haruhi," Kyouya-san strikes first, "Are you certain it is prudent to enter a relationship with these two pre-schoolers?"

Hikaru and Tamaki-san accordingly lodge their protests thunderously; unruffled, Haruhi continues with her meal while they let off steam.

Kyouya-san shrugs coolly. "I've never been opposed to playing dirty."

"_This_ is the person you've chosen?" Hikaru demands indignantly.

"You totally deserved it," Kaoru informs him.

A voice of reason breaks up the bickering. "Aren't we in a hospital?"

Appropriately chastened, everyone else shuts up.

"I suppose this is what my mentor was referring to when he warned me about testosterone-fuelled work environments," Haruhi comments musingly, still eating industriously.

Kaoru laughs until his ribs start hurting again.

"Haruhi, you are _brilliant_."

She looks at him uncomprehendingly.

"Interesting," Kyouya-san observes as well. "It may be your very bluntness that helps you to survive and thrive. An invaluable trait, no doubt, when you find yourself faced with individuals as these."

"Kyouya-san, have some pity," Haruhi deadpans when Tamaki-san and Hikaru show signs of rioting. "If not for them, then for me."

"Poor Haruhi," Kaoru commiserates, tapping her hand comfortingly.

They've scarcely finished up with dinner when Tamaki-san receives a call on his cell phone. It turns out to be Fuyumi-san inquiring about their situation after the events of this afternoon – it being well past eleven, she must have thought that the late hour made it safe to pry about Kyouya-san in his absence – at which point Kyouya-san confiscates the gadget.

"Fuyumi-neesan," he greets brusquely. "Yes, I happen to still be with them. Yes, Tachibana-san has apprised me of his prior employment. No, there is no need for you to worry. Yes, I am coping well. And as a courtesy only, Kaoru and I are currently seeing each other. See you this weekend as usual."

He hangs up, switches the phone to silent and returns it to Tamaki-san.

"Don't answer it for approximately an hour."

Tamaki-san is up in arms. "So this is what you do to me when I call you!"

Hikaru's, Haruhi's, and Kaoru's phones start ringing en masse.

"Perhaps if you rambled less, or incorporated discernible subject matter."

"Friends chat about anything and everything!" Tamaki-san hollers over the clamour. As each of them get to their phones – Kyouya-san reaches into the sidetable drawer to retrieve Kaoru's own – the racket subsides.

Tamaki-san looks from one of them to the other.

"Isn't anyone going to pick up?!"

"No hands."

"We want to keep our jobs."

"Priorities, priorities, René."

Kyouya-san smiles like the cat that got the cream.

Tamaki-san gasps, appalled. "Kyouya, you've corrupted them!"

"Tamaki, listen: I will only explain this once," Kyouya-san sighs. "My sister will not cease worrying simply because I, or any of you, tell her to. Because of what happened to me, she has carried an immense burden of guilt for more than a decade, during which time she has also assumed the role of mother to my second eldest brother and me. I will not have her think I am anything other than perfectly happy and content, nor will I have her blame herself any more than she already has, do you understand?"

"Bu – But! Then, you should talk to – !"

"To a certain extent, you remind me of her. She doesn't stop prying even when a reply has been given, and she has an inexplicable compulsion to make sure that everyone is doing fine." Kyouya-san shakes his head resignedly. "Think of whether you, Tamaki, personally prefer to believe other people's claims of their own welfare, or whether you have traditionally believed what you see with your eyes and sense with your heart. Now does _that_ give you your answer?"

Tamaki-san ponders on it for a few seconds, and his eyes well up with tears. "Kyouya, you know me so well! You and I were made to be friends!"

"That was nowhere near the gist of what Kyouya-san was saying," Hikaru mutters.

"Truly, a ring has no end – your parents have named you most aptly."

"You just complimented me!"

"And that was nowhere near a compliment! I can't believe you wonder why Kyouya-san says those things about your intelligence!"

"Haruhi," Kaoru whispers to her. "You're right – they basically fight all the time, don't they?"

"Yes," she agrees in an undertone. "But Hikaru says they haven't – "

"What have you got against me?! Kyouya, this is workplace bullying!

" – It's _because_ they haven't," Kaoru says.

"I doubt it'll make a difference."

"It will! Wanna bet?"

"You're a very sly person, aren't you, Kaoru?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_What_ ARE you two talking about?!" Hikaru demands.

In unison, they settle on the option least hazardous to their health. "Kyouya-san."

He raises an eyebrow at them.

Oops.

"Do you really not remember anything, Kyouya-san?" Haruhi asks courageously.

Kyouya-san's eyebrow climbs even higher. "Whoever told – ah, neesan. This would be the other reason I withhold information from her."

"Yeah, Kyouya-san! Seriously, you can't remember the kidnapper at all? I guess, in a twisted way that's kind of a blessing, isn't it?"

As the sentence goes on, Kaoru is shaking his head more and more frantically till it feels like he's going to get a crick.

"Stop," Kyouya-san says, placing his hands on either side of Kaoru's head to still it. "Do you want to give yourself a broken neck on top of everything else?"

"Hikaru, you never take my cues to quit talking, do you?!"

"What! I want to know! You know the only reason we left you with Kyouya-san today was so you could tell us later on, not so you could make out with him."

"That's what I mean! Complete indifference! Amazing."

Hikaru grins insolently.

"I'll have your head for insubordination," Kyouya-san threatens. "But to answer your question, no, I don't remember anything prior to the incident."

"Wait – _prior_? Fuyumi-san didn't mention that!"

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Kaoru snaps, causing a twinge of pain to shoot through his ribcage. He rallies quickly enough to hide it. "Kyouya-san has no memories of his childhood and therefore none of his mother."

"… Oh."

"… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kyouya-san says sedately. "As I never knew her, I cannot say I loved her. Of my siblings, I am perhaps the least affected by her passing."

Tamaki-san smiles gently. "I don't know my paternal grandmother, because she doesn't want to see me… but I know I would love her."

"You love everyone, Tamaki." Kyouya-san doesn't sneer, conspicuously acknowledging the nobility inherent in that attitude. "However, I honestly do not feel much regarding this matter. It's merely something – a fact of life – that occurred in the past."

"What about the incident itself? You said 'prior'," Haruhi points out.

"I remember almost nothing of it, except… Well, I do recall one thing – a physical sensation, you might say. The kidnapper was obsessed with cake; he forced various cakes down my throat every day."

That rush of adrenaline and understanding – that is the feeling Kaoru experiences when he knows he's solved a mystery. He can see in everybody's eyes that they've cottoned on to Kyouya-san's agenda for the shop.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Kyouya-san." Kaoru extends his arms helplessly. "I'm really of no use to you in this state, am I? Now I really think you should get a replacement who's – "

"Shush, or I'll be forced to kiss you silent in front of this group of voyeurs."

"We are not – !"

"It was my tenth birthday; vague, indistinct impressions of the incident were awakened when I had a slice of my birthday cake. The smell and taste of cakes were suddenly suffocating and revolting to me, and have been ever since."

"… That's crazy. Are you sure you – you must be _mad_ to want to date a pâtissier," Kaoru tells him. "I've covered in cakes _all day long_; how do you even stand being in the shop, much less manage to be around us?!"

"What did I say earlier? I have no exhibitionist tendencies."

"He just wants you to kiss him."

"Don't think I won't use my cast as a bludgeon, Hikaru."

"It is problematic," Haruhi concurs, effortlessly playing the mediator. "It must have been hard on you to spend that much time with us, especially in the kitchen! It would have been good if you'd said something, Kyouya-san."

"Not true. I've found myself acclimatizing to the smells, and I am increasingly able to stomach very, very small bites of your sweet tarts."

"That's a relief," Hikaru says sarcastically. "Except Kaoru tastes like a super sweet cake."

"That seems to be something that I, and not you, should know."

"I am not up for discussion!"

"Are people in a relationship so easily sidetracked?" Haruhi wonders.

"Kaoru, I promise I will work hard to recreate your recipes perfectly!"

"You, amateur baker?" Hikaru scoffs. "Please – our peers in this _generation_ have been trying to match us for years. Leave it to the experts, I think."

Tamaki descends into dreadful caterwauling. "Hikaruuu! Why are you so mean?! Why are you treating me this way?! What am I doing that's offending you?!"

"Existing!"

"Help me, Kyouya! Kyooouyaaaaa!"

"Don't elongate my name in that annoying fashion!"

"Aren't we in a hospital?"

.

22/06/2012


	45. Chapter 44: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 44**

"Hello? May I be redirected to Detective Chief Superintendent Tachibana Seizaburo of the Criminal Investigation Bureau, please?"

"Please hold."

"Tachibana speaking."

"Tachibana-san, it's Kaoru from Antique pâtisserie. Sorry to disturb you at your workplace, but it's the only way I know to contact you."

"No, no, not at all! It's no trouble, Kaoru-sama. How may I – "

"W-Why am I suddenly a 'sama'?! There's no need for that, Tachibana-san!"

"Kyouya-sama has accepted Kaoru-sama into his life, has he not?"

"Who told you?! How does everyone seem to know? Anyway, just because I'm with Kyouya-san doesn't mean you need to extend the same courtesy to me, okay?"

"Yes, Kaoru-sama."

"…"

"Kaoru-sama, how may I help you today?"

"Right, well, you believe that the recent spate of kidnapping cases might have a connection to what happened to Kyouya-san all those years ago, don't you?"

"H-How does – !"

"Come on, Tachibana-san, you're too loyal to have given up on trying to catch the culprit, and in the past few years, quite a number of kidnapping cases have victims who are nine-year-old boys. Also, although they haven't been officially classified as kidnap, a noticeable portion of the missing persons complaints relate to boys aged from eight to ten."

"Truly, Kaoru-sama, you are a worthy partner for Kyouya-sama!"

"… Um, thank you, I guess? The one thing that Kyouya-san remembered of the experience wasn't publicized, but I know Tachibana-san knows what it is and Tachibana-san is too clever not to have figured out what Kyouya-san is trying to accomplish with the cake shop."

"Kyouya-sama has never directly said as such to me. However, it was the most logical conclusion since as a rule Kyouya-sama does not enjoy sweet food."

"Yes. Here is where I come in: I will come up with unique cake combinations that are not available anywhere else in the city and I will send you a list of the ingredients constituting these cakes. That way, when your people do the forensic autopsy, if you can match the specific combination of substances on either the clothes or inside the stomach, you'll know that your criminal has found our pâtisserie."

"Kaoru-sama! Will you really do that?!"

"Yes, of course. This case extends to more than just the official kidnap victims, so if you aren't already getting your coroners to examine all the kids' bodies in this age range for cake residues, make sure they do it from now on."

"I have already requested that they do this, Kaoru-sama."

"Tachibana-san, you have the same dedication to your work as Kyouya-san does."

"Thank you, Kaoru-sama. It is a great honour to have you acknowledge me."

"Really, Tachibana-san, I'm not your new master simply because I'm seeing Kyouya-san. There's another thing that's quite troubling – Ootori Yoshio-san's heart suddenly stopped beating. Is that suspicious or is it a fair possibility? Kyouya-san is very health-conscious, was his father? At the very least, Yoshio-san was a doctor and would have had specialized health knowledge. I will do extra reading into this on my own, but tell me what you know."

"The principal doctor classified it as sudden cardiac arrest. It can happen in people who appear healthy, so it is not impossible. The other doctors also accepted this as the cause of death. SCA is not the same as a myocardial infarction, better known as heart attack, which is what Kyouya-sama's mother died from."

"Yes, I know it's not impossible – but based on the circumstances back then, do you believe the diagnosis? Also, is Ichijo Okiko-san's death suspicious?"

"It is unlikely; Okiko-sama has always had heart problems and she was put under extreme stress at the time. According to Yuuichi-sama, sections of Okiko-sama's heart muscle had died from previous incidents, and that was the last straw for her. I am not medically qualified, Kaoru-sama, it's very hard for me to say if I believed that Yoshio-sama had died of SCA."

"Fuyumi-san believes her mother's death was caused by stress, too. This means that if Kyouya-san's kidnapping was an attack on their family, the only other suspicious event is Yoshio-san's death. Right, thank you, Tachibana-san, you've been very helpful; feel free to contact me on this number. I won't take up anymore of your time."

.

27/11/2012


	46. Chapter 45: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 45**

Two weeks later

"I'm coming along with you," Kaoru insists, hobbling to the shop. "I'm fine!"

The first couple of days have been grueling. The pain is searing without the medications, but with medication he is cross-eyed and hazy and totally out of it.

The injury in his left wrist has been confirmed to be a sprain only, able to be treated with a less-restrictive Velcro splint. Since being discharged, Kaoru has had to find creative solutions to do even the simplest things that he used to do on a daily basis. He's lucky to have Hikaru, who has served him hand and foot without complaint (but a lot of teasing), and their habitual intimacy with each other means that Kaoru's inability to – for example – bathe or clothe himself is inconsequential.

The right wrist… Kaoru doesn't even want to talk about it. They seem to be aiming for surgery or reduction.

"I'll just watch, okay?"

"As if. You've never 'just watched'," Hikaru retorts, catching up with him. "That's what made you so good!"

"Hikaru," Kaoru stops in the middle of the road, mildly panicky. "I can't stay home and brood, okay?"

"Okay, okay. I get it, _okay_. Don't walk so fast; the wounds on your chest aren't healed yet."

When they enter the kitchen, everyone else is already present. Haruhi nods towards the staff notice board – the rules of Antique have changed, and there is a roster of their hosting schedule.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya-san asks sharply. "Why are you not resting at home?"

"Bored."

If anything, it deepens Kyouya-san's frown. "Kaoru, you're completely exhausted simply from trying to cope, aren't you? Do not underestimate – "

"Please."

Kyouya-san scrutinizes him; unhappily, he gives a tight nod.

"Have you been elevating your wrist?"

"He has," Hikaru replies. "He props it on me when we sleep."

Haruhi smiles.

"The rest of you – today we are commencing our personal hosting service. Attempt to treat the customers as normal, harmless citizens, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious in their behaviour. It is my… instinct, I suppose, that we should be paying special attention to the cakes that are bought for home consumption."

"Makes sense," she says, hard at work.

Kaoru heads over to 'Kyouya-san's end of the table' and begins to study diligently – Hikaru has brought food-related reference and recipe books for him to improve himself at least in theory. An idea has bloomed in his head – he's searching and experimenting with sophisticated coffee-based cakes that can hopefully entice Kyouya-san; at the same time, he is conjuring up more irresistible and wacky creations to draw more customers to the shop.

"Chef, take the brownie out of the oven."

"Uh, Kaoru, I don't think it's – "

"I know it's not done yet. Take it out anyway. Is your apple tatin ready?"

"Yes, but – "

Kaoru sniffs the amber-coloured liquid in a pot. "Your caramel needs more time – the colour's too light."

"It's begun to smoke – "

"I know, that's why you – "

"Kaoru, just – sit down, will you?" Hikaru sighs exasperatedly.

"… Ah. Sorry." He does as told. "I just… sorry."

"O ho ho, no way, you are not guilt-tripping us. Kyouya-san will have us executed."

"Nobody's trying to guilt you into anything!" Kaoru snaps. "Chef's tempered chocolate is perfect, isn't it?! Why let the other components let down the cake?!"

Tamaki-san comes over to soothe him. "I'll try harder, Kaoru. You really have to take it easy."

"I am taking it easy!" Kaoru responds, sounding strained even to himself.

The other three look at him with varying levels of pointedness.

He stands, already fed up with being handicapped. "Sorry," he apologises again. "I'm going out."

"Where to?!" Hikaru demands.

"Hon – " Kaoru starts to say, and goes sheet white when he realizes where he'd automatically been headed towards.

Before Hikaru can open his mouth to shout, Kaoru quickly amends, "Patio. Fresh air. Won't leave shop premises."

He scrams immediately.

.

28/11/2012


	47. Chapter 46: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 46**

Pianist's fingers tangle in his hair; then, warm arms envelop him from the back.

"Shouldn't you be watching the cakes?"

"Haruhi and Hikaru say they'll do it."

Kaoru sighs, utterly defeated. "I think I should go home."

"Why? You obviously want to be here."

"Because!" He waves his stiff arms helplessly. "I'm useless here!"

Tamaki-san guides Kaoru's head down to fit it in the crook of his neck and traps Kaoru within his long, lean legs. "That's not true."

Kaoru says nothing, allowing himself to be held.

It took a while, but it has sunk in at last. He's been alternating between periods of being dead on his feet and the stark hysteria at the thought that he may have forever lost the ability to perform his calling in life. He's scared out of his wits and he can't express it.

"Don't be," Tamaki-san says.

Kaoru looks at him for clarification.

"Scared; don't be scared. I can feel you shivering." Tamaki-san smiles, eyes wide and guileless. "We're here for you. If you want to cry, you can."

"I do, actually," Kaoru admits, though he doesn't.

They accompany each other in silence, idly gazing out at the people crawling the streets.

After an eternity, Tamaki-san lifts Kaoru's arm and gently, so gently it hurts, kisses the pads of his fingers.

"You – " Kaoru inhales deeply, inexplicably breathless. "You're _devastating_."

He gets a goofy grin on his face. "Was that a compliment!"

Kaoru rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Yes."

Excited, Tamaki-san nearly crushes Kaoru's lungs.

"Ow."

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, déjà vu."

Tamaki-san laughs, practically sparkling under the golden sun.

Not for a single second does he release Kaoru. He's like a giant teddy bear, radiating positivity and selflessness in a way that transcends the physical boundaries between humans to truly move Kaoru's heart, and Kaoru thinks: it would be such a privilege to be loved by him.

God, has Hikaru chosen well or _what_.

.

29/11/2012


	48. Chapter 47: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 47**

"Tamaki-san?" Haruhi asks, sticking her head out when it's time for them to have lunch before opening.

Hikaru does likewise. "Kaoru?"

"Shh."

Leaning against the wall are the missing persons, one of them fast asleep and cradled by the other.

An unbearably fond look crosses Hikaru's face. He strides over to his twin and runs his knuckle down his cheek. "He hasn't been sleeping much. The pain keeps him awake."

Haruhi crouches too, setting down plates of Vietnamese rice paper rolls. "What about the painkillers?"

"Yeah, dunno. He says it wears off or the numbness makes his arm feel like a dead log and it's awful. Probably half the time he's panicking too much to sleep, too."

She frowns in concern.

"Kaoru is wonderful, isn't he?" Tamaki-san rocks back and forth a few times. "I've only known him for a short while and I already love him so much."

As with anything to do with Kaoru, Hikaru's defences collapse like a house of cards in a hurricane. "Yeah."

Haruhi personally likes this side of Hikaru best – the one that is always thinking of those he loves, that has the strength to protect and defend come hell or high water. There is an admirable simplicity in this wholehearted devotion, yet it is complex precisely because Hikaru becomes generous and obliging and all of the things he usually does not care to be.

It speaks volumes to her about the person that he genuinely is underneath the thorny, prickly exterior, and yes, she would be lying if she claims not to understand how and why Tamaki-san had been attracted to him. Despite appearances, Haruhi knows Tamaki-san has considerable depth of character – in turn, he is most fascinated by people who are bundled up in layers. Like a child unwrapping candy, he cannot help himself from the need to rip apart the outer coverings to get to the prize within.

"I think he loves me too!"

"Don't let it go to your head!" Hikaru retorts as quietly as he can manage.

A light breeze blows past, causing the leaves in the nearby trees to rustle pleasantly.

"It's nice out here. I'm gonna get Kyouya-san."

"Hikaru, before you do that," Tamaki-san stops him as he's straightening up, " – no, let Haruhi get Kyouya; you support Kaoru."

"Eh? We shouldn't disturb him when he's sleeping soundly!"

"I think so too," Haruhi says, privately amused. "Kyouya-san might not like Tamaki-san to hold Kaoru so closely."

"Huh?! Really? Come on, Kyouya-san is surprisingly big-hearted sometimes."

"He's also surprisingly petty sometimes," Tamaki-san says insightfully. "Right now he is very worried about Kaoru."

"And he doesn't worry well," Haruhi agrees sagely.

Hikaru scratches the back of his head. "… True."

They carefully transfer Kaoru into Hikaru's arms after Hikaru resettles himself on the ground. Kaoru doesn't wake in spite of their jostling, attesting to how exhausted he must have been.

Hikaru snorts wistfully. "You know, he used to date decent people. Normal, not scary, extremely friendly and okayish to above average intelligence – hey, now that I think of it, that's pretty drab, isn't it! Anyway my point is: sometime, somewhere, for some reason, he seemed to have decided that from then onwards he'd only fall for a highly possessive, super obsessive person, preferably with a quicksilver intelligence and a jerkass personality."

Haruhi mulls over it.

"Ah, that's why Kaoru responds well to Honey-san too." She posits a speculation: "Did that happen after someone cheated on him?"

"_Wh –_ _!_" Hikaru is floored. "He _told_ you?"

"No." Haruhi shakes her head. "I guessed."

"You _guessed_? How does that work?!"

"Because of those criteria you listed," Haruhi answers candidly. "Kaoru was willing to wait for quite a long time for Kyouya-san – doesn't this mean that Kaoru sees in Kyouya-san the combination of qualities that he wants? And we know for sure that Kaoru is someone who knows what he wants because otherwise he wouldn't have bothered waiting for something specifically. The logic is a bit circular but he couldn't have chosen those criteria randomly."

"O, Haruhi! You're so clever!" Tamaki-san says adoringly, nodding in comprehension. "I see, I see."

"What? See what!"

"If we proceed from the presumption that Kaoru's set of criteria is deliberate, then something must have happened to make him decide on them," Haruhi elaborates.

"Yes," Tamaki-san affirms. "We have to separate and break them down individually, Hikaru. Kaoru likes belonging to someone, that's why he doesn't mind possessive partners."

"That is probably because of you," Haruhi says bluntly, her words stabbing into a spluttering Hikaru. "You were the one who taught Kaoru how to love – for years you didn't share him with anyone else, so Kaoru's model of love is two people in a world of their own. If someone values him, Kaoru assumes they wouldn't want to share him either."

"But not everyone understands that Kaoru thinks this way. You said that his exes were very friendly, didn't you, Hikaru? They probably had different ideas and expectations of a relationship – their boundaries were different from Kaoru's. If what Haruhi says is right, then Kaoru is used to feeling safe and secure in a private world. Maybe they didn't understand this concept and kept trying to pull other people in – "

"They did," Hikaru says icily. "They were always saying that it wasn't right – wasn't _healthy_ – for Kaoru to spend all his time with me, or that as a couple, Kaoru and whoever-it-is should be doing even their couple-y things with mutual and individual friends, and eventually one of them turned their two-person world into a three-person world without Kaoru's permission. Not that I think it was ever much of a two-person world; they just didn't _get_ it."

"Exactly," Haruhi continues. "That's why Kaoru only likes clever people. He probably thought those other people were too stupid. Did you know that one of the manicurists across the street likes Kaoru too? And quite a lot of the sales staff in the clothing shops have a crush on you and Kaoru because of your fashion sense? I know Kaoru knows, but of the people that take an interest in him, he is most receptive to Honey-san."

"Yeah… yeah. Honey-san just likes acting dumb, but actually I think he's smarter than all of us."

"He is," Haruhi assures. "Kyouya-san can tell, too, that Honey-san is very perceptive."

" – and definitely not someone to be trifled with," Hikaru adds.

"Definitely." She shudders. "You know, Hikaru, Kyouya-san comes across as arrogant to many of our neighbours?"

"Ha! How can I not know? Right, of course I know this one: Kyouya-san is able to say the harsh truth or the difficult, politically incorrect things if he has to, and I know Kaoru likes that. Kaoru hates it when people are wishy-washy because they think he can't handle the truth – if people want to break up with him, he rather they just come out and say it."

"But it doesn't mean that Kaoru wants his relationships to fail," Tamaki-san sums up. "That's why he needs someone obsessive, someone who can be wholly focused, because when Kaoru falls in love, he falls hard, and the only way he will get his indestructible two-person world is to find a partner who is as serious about it as he is."

"Which brings us full circle. Kaoru knows that not all obsessive people make good partners – "

"Yeah, some are plain creepy!" Hikaru makes a face.

" – Yes." Haruhi nods. "So the ideal person is someone who is persistent about the things that matter, and easygoing about other less important things – the person must have some balance and self-control. I don't think it's far-fetched that Kaoru has considered all these things – he is very, very shrewd, especially if life has taught him some hard lessons."

When they are done, Hikaru gawks openly at them with respect glimmering in his amber eyes.

"Wow, Haruhi! That was… amazingly impressive."

"I wasn't trying to be impressive," she denies. "It's just who Kaoru is, isn't it?"

Haruhi catches a fleeting glimpse of an overwhelmed expression as Hikaru drops his head, and after a while his shoulders start shaking. She doesn't make out much of what he says amidst his laughter – something like "… can't believe… right about… you."

Out of the blue, Tamaki-san asks, "Hikaru, do you have faith in Kyouya?"

Hikaru properly gives thought to it.

"I… don't know. I think… um, well I think – I don't know," he says, frustrated. "What do _you_ think?"

"Kaoru tends to lose out in relationships, doesn't he?"

"Wh – ! Uh. Yeah, I guess," Hikaru concedes grudgingly. "Because he's just an idiot like that."

"I think it could go either way with Kyouya-san," Haruhi says, making a contribution of her own. "Extremely well, or extremely badly."

"Woah, that totally didn't help me to chill out about it! It sounds majorly risky!"

"It _is_ risky. I think… I think it is dangerous to be loved by Kyouya-san," Haruhi muses, "because Kyouya-san isn't very good at loving others, or at accepting love."

"Ah." Hikaru's dismay is palpable. "Uwaah, I don't even know what to say to that! Should I let Kaoru continue? What do I do?!"

"Hikaru," Tamaki-san asks with a luminous grin, "do you have faith in me?"

The entirety of Hikaru's body coils up like a predator ready to pounce and he takes on a catty look that signals that somebody is about to be flayed with a series of insults, and –

He curbs those instincts, sliding into a much softer stance.

Haruhi blinks at the transformation.

She suspects the answer is an unqualified 'yes' – the fact that he wanted to be scathing about it but ultimately could not bring himself to do so has already given him away. Yet he obstinately refuses to permit his mouth to verbalise what his heart knows, and it apparently results in an internal struggle of Herculean proportions that makes Haruhi want to sigh and shake her head like an old grandmother.

"Hikaru, aren't you being quite hypocritical?" she says wryly. "If you can't freely give in to the person you love, then how can you expect Kyouya-san to?"

"Haruhi!" he emits several choking noises. "Why are you so – !"

Tamaki-san keeps smiling at Hikaru until he blushes and averts his gaze.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want," he says gruffly. "All I know is that I'll always be here to pick up the pieces if anything goes wrong, and if that's enough for Kaoru, it's enough for me."

Tamaki-san crawls forward and quietly speaks in Hikaru's ear before standing and heading into the shop, presumably to fetch Kyouya-san for lunch.

Hikaru is left dazed, eyes wide and vulnerable and hopelessly in love.

.

03/12/12


	49. Chapter 48: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 48**

At 5:03 PM, a bespectacled, distinguished gentleman enters the shop. His clothing is finely tailored and his shoes polished to perfection, lending him an air of low-key affluence.

Haruhi bows in greeting.

Before she can show him to a table, he specifically requests to see the owner. She goes to call Kyouya-san, who had been in a corner of the kitchen discussing something with Tamaki-san.

Forbidden from entertaining the customers, Kaoru had nudged the door open and unobtrusively stuck his head through to spy on the proceedings.

In recognition, Kyouya-san lowers his head perfunctorily and issues instructions to Haruhi along with an estimate of when he will return. Accompanied by the stranger, he disappears into a jet-black car with opaque windows and is driven away.

Kaoru withdraws quietly, a shuttered look on his face.

Haruhi watches Tamaki-san as Tamaki-san watches Kyouya-san.

Tamaki-san spends the following hours being the world's biggest pest to Kaoru, and –

Haruhi also watches as Hikaru inches towards breaking point. At that moment when he can't take it anymore and absolutely has to either kill Tamaki-san or own him completely, Haruhi moves to him and grabs hold of his hand.

_I know_, Haruhi tells him. _I know, Hikaru. Sometimes I think my heart will burst, too._

Hikaru squeezes his eyes shut and tangles their fingers together.

Haruhi smiles at him and smooths back his fringe with her free hand, wondering at his timidity, so unexpected in one who's amply experienced in romantic relationships. She realizes that Hikaru will never be able to take the first step, to say, "Yes, I want to be with the both of you; please be with me too."

She knows that Tamaki-san is waiting for him to surrender, but Hikaru is in his own way as emotionally sensitive as Kaoru – his fear of being sidelined by the both of them must be crushing, and if he is forced to initiate he will always believe that he cannot be an equal in this relationship.

He's going to need to be _courted_, Haruhi thinks, trying not to laugh.

Well, luckily it's no hardship for Haruhi to make him aware that if he treats her as he treats Kaoru or Tamaki-san, that'll be enough for her.

.

05/12/12


	50. Chapter 49: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 49**

During the dinner lull, Tamaki-san switches the soundtrack to catchy song after catchy song, a far cry from the respectable music traditionally heard in the shop. He drags Kaoru to his feet and dances around the kitchen island with him, gathering him closely in his arms and twirling him exuberantly on occasion.

Kaoru laughs, infinitely beautiful in his unrestrained joy.

He has to allow Tamaki-san to support most of his weight, though it doesn't stop him from swaying his hips in time with his dance partner.

Across from Haruhi, Hikaru's face darkens with mischief. Before she knows it, she is swept away by him to join in the fun.

"I don't really know how to dance!" Haruhi feels obliged to mention. Her dances with Tamaki-san have been few and far between, typically formal dances like the waltz.

"Just move," Hikaru says lowly, pulling her body flush with his.

He is an extremely accomplished dancer; that much is immediately obvious. His fluid movements are imbued with an innate sensuality that Kaoru similarly possesses, and Haruhi had not known that dancing could be so… _physical_.

She can feel his heat through her clothing and it's kind of really very rather somewhat – that is, distracting.

Anyhow.

Kaoru and Tamaki-san apparently cannot resist belting out the lyrics to the songs, and the four of them hop and bounce to the beat like crazies escaped from the asylum.

They've turned up the rocking music loud enough to drown out ambient sounds, and by the time they notice Kyouya-san casually observing them, he must have been there for more than a minute.

The other couple spots him first. They shriek and freeze solid, leading to a sort of domino effect where one by one they become struck by the deer-in-the-headlights syndrome.

"Don't stop on my account," Kyouya-san drawls.

Hikaru leaps to the music player and they are plunged into silence.

Meekly, they trail back to their workstations to continue doing what they're being paid for. Nobody dares to look up and everyone has his or her shoulders hunched upwards in an imitation of a shrinking tortoise.

Kyouya-san frowns at them before striding away.

A snuffling sound starts up at Kaoru's end – it spreads rapidly, and soon each of them are sniggering uncontrollably into the dough and icing.

After that, they can't even catch each other's eyes without giggling like a bunch of immature teenagers. Again Haruhi marvels at Tamaki-san's power – she feels light and limitless, inseparably connected to all of the people present and the pâtisserie itself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In the staff car park at the close of the day, when she and Tamaki-san have left the shop but have yet to get into their vehicle, Kaoru impulsively comes up to them and, standing toe-to-toe with Tamaki-san, simply lets himself fall. His splinted arms are in no condition to encircle anyone's waist so Tamaki-san holds him instead. As with the twins, their body language is truest – Kaoru's nose is pressed against Tamaki-san's collarbone, hands dangling feebly by his sides, the whole of him screaming "_thank you, thank you, thank you_".

Tamaki-san smiles like he wants to cry and keeps repeating, over and over, his conviction that Kaoru will recover completely and return to the pinnacle of the profession.

Kaoru shakes his head: it doesn't matter.

In a barely audible voice, he says, "I wish Hikaru and I had met you much, much earlier. Then maybe we wouldn't be so…"

"So 'what'?" Tamaki-san asks, upset. "Hikaru and you are fine to me, and the future is still what you make of it, Kaoru."

Kaoru leans back sufficiently to examine Tamaki-san's features. Raw with honesty, he demands, "Then will you promise to be part of that future?"

Almost like he's been outmatched for once, Tamaki-san is stunned, moved, enchanted – his reaction comprehensively delayed by the potent mixture of emotions that _he_, the master, usually induces in others.

"I wish I'd met you earlier, too!" he wails, shedding tears and clutching Kaoru tightly. "All of us would have been the greatest friends on earth!"

"We still can be," Kaoru says, muffled.

"We _are_," Haruhi corrects from where she had been waiting by the bonnet of the car. Tamaki-san latches onto her and tugs, including her in the hug.

The patter of rushed footsteps rings out and Hikaru emerges from the shop. He must have heard Tamaki-san's cry and worried about anything untoward happening to any of them.

"What the," he states, nonplussed. "Great, the three of you have bonded."

From Haruhi's vantage point, she can see a sneaky smile creep onto Kaoru's face. "Don't split apart."

Hikaru hovers uncertainly, dry humour dissipating to be replaced by concern. He approaches them hesitantly. "Hey, what's up…? Is something wrong…?"

When he comes into range, Tamaki-san seizes him and drags him forward the rest of the way for all of them to swallow him up in their impromptu group hug.

"That was so incredibly childish!" Hikaru yells as Tamaki-san and Kaoru hoot with laughter. "You morons! For a while there I was actually worried, you know?!"

"Aww, that's sweet," Kaoru coos. In a stage-whisper, he reveals, "Tell you guys a secret: Hikaru is actually _delicate_ and _gullible,_ so you both better – "

"I'll show you delicate!" Hikaru slings one arm across his brother's chest and attempts to haul him away.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" Kaoru gasps, doubled over.

"Oh _fuck_. Sorry! Kaoru, are you okay?! Kaoru! I'm sorry, it's all my fault!"

Kaoru lifts his head slowly and smirks at his twin. "Gull-i-ble."

He darts behind Tamaki-san in the time it takes Hikaru to become outraged. Those two back away quickly, squealing various incomprehensible things about Hikaru's frightening expression.

"Ahh!" Haruhi involuntarily squeaks when she is taken hostage.

"No! Haruhi!"

"Hikaru, you fiend!"

"If you want her, come and get her," Hikaru challenges, eyes aflame with unholy intent. Hikaru lugs her this way and that, and Haruhi bursts into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Stop laughing, Haruhi! It makes you hard to carry!" Hikaru rants, hiding behind his car with her.

"You – ," she gasps, "It's quite ticklish."

The instant she said it she knew she'd made a horrible mistake. It takes him a few tries but eventually he finds the locations to make her convulse like a hyena.

"Observe!" Hikaru declares haughtily. "You are responsible for the Haruhi's torture, Kaoru!"

"Gaaaah!" Kaoru shouts hilariously and tackles his brother – Hikaru releases her in order to catch Kaoru, because Kaoru would have hit the ground otherwise.

"Haruhi, you're saved!" Tamaki-san sobs.

"_I've got you now_," Hikaru singsongs, transforming into the sort of vengeful spirit that should have existed only in movies.

Realising the catastrophe upon him, Kaoru begins to wriggle in earnest. "Haruhi! Chef! Help! Help me!"

This sparks another bout of them flapping around like headless chickens and making enough noise to rouse the dead, especially at this wee hour of the night.

"Can't… breathe…" Kaoru pants, energy depleted.

They check to ensure that Kaoru has not exacerbated his injuries, and Tamaki-san bids Hikaru to bring Kaoru home for much-needed rest. Aided by Haruhi, Kaoru gets into the car and slumps in the seat with a huge contented grin.

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Tamaki-san takes her hand and they head towards their car. She gazes at him, not having seen this carefree delight in him for weeks. He feels her eyes on him and turns around to kiss her.

"… What?" he asks, lips barely a centimetre away.

"I'm happy," she says.

He gets the same grin Kaoru had sported. "Me too."

As Tamaki-san pulls out of the parking lot, Haruhi catches sight of Kyouya-san coming through the back door with a bundle of keys and locking up for the day. She waves to him; he raises a hand to acknowledge it. He seems more vacant and glazed over than usual, and as the distance makes him appear smaller and smaller, Haruhi sees his lone silhouette going home by himself, and thinks she may know the reason why.

.

05/12/12


	51. Chapter 50: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 50**

One month later

"I have come to the inescapable conclusion," Kaoru announces, "that you are a toxic presence in my life."

Hikaru flashes a rude gesture in his direction.

"Depending on how you act, I swing to and fro between the extremes of emotion numerous times each day. I absolutely _loathe_ you now, which is staggering because I remember loving you a mere half hour ago. It's a miracle that I haven't developed some degree of bipolar disorder because of you."

Hikaru laughs brazenly, devil-may-care.

"I think I may have to get rid of you. Sure it has taken me a while… Better late than never, huh?"

"You _are_ getting rid of me," Hikaru says, parking the car in the allocated area for visitors to the residents of the upscale skyscraper apartment block. He drops his head on the wheel to indulge in a moment of despair. "Noooo, Kaoru, don't leave me! How can I spend an entire week with Haruhi _alone_?!"

"Tough," Kaoru says, although he does attempt to stroke his brother's hair comfortingly. "It's not like I had a say in it."

"What the hell is Kyouya-san thinking?!"

"I think the more accurate version is: what the hell is Tamaki-san thinking?! The answer, of course, is that Tamaki-san is trying to get you and Haruhi to spend time together, preferably without outside interference."

"In the _same freaking hotel room_? What sort of idiot boyfriend does that?! And what sort of idiot girlfriend agrees to it?!"

"Those sort of idiots," Kaoru says, pointing to the car that rolls up in the parking space beside theirs. Tamaki-san springs out like a jack-in-the-box, loudly cheering at being able to, "Sleepover at Kyouya's house! I'm sleeping over at Kyouya's house with Kaoru! Kaaooruuu, come out!"

Kaoru groans. Frankly, he is anxious about how he's going to cope without Hikaru – the left wrist is much better and the left hand has become his dominant one; the right is still in terrible shape but at least treatment is well underway. Reduction had hurt like a _bitch_, the repeated x-rays are annoyingly time-consuming, the swelling had been nightmarish, and the cast is finally on. Ugh, not an experience Kaoru ever wants to endure again.

The most stressful thing about it has to be the restrictions placed on movement, affecting both his career and personal life. At any rate, he thinks that he has got at least the basics figured out – while Hikaru accompanies Haruhi to the preliminaries of the competition in Osaka, he should not need Kyouya-san or Tamaki-san to bathe him or feed him or treat him like an infant, thank god.

"Hikaru, please, _please_ don't say anything relating to sex in front of Kyouya-san," Kaoru begs. "You've tormented me enough during the journey here."

He suffers Hikaru to laugh in his face one last time before Tamaki-san wrenches the door open. "Car boot, Hikaru!"

Tamaki-san removes Kaoru's luggage and puts Haruhi's in. The four of them file into the elevator and Haruhi presses the button for the penthouse.

"Call me if – "

"_Yes of course I will_, Hikaru; you've only said that for a thousand times already."

"René, if anything happens to my brother, you die."

"Don't worry, I will shower Kaoru with love!"

"In front of Kyouya-san?" Haruhi asks skeptically.

"No! I always – "

"Behind his back then? That's even worse," Hikaru sasses.

Tamaki-san wails about the utmost respect he has for other people's relationships in an untranslatable language.

"Can we not do this before you guys have to leave?" Kaoru asks flatly. "I don't have the stamina to deal with him by myself."

"Kaoru, are you sure you are all right with this? If you want time alone with Kyouya-san, it's not too late for Tamaki-san to come with us," Haruhi says kindly.

"Yeah, after all his luggage is also packed for a week away," Hikaru chips in. "Although, Haruhi, Kaoru shouldn't really – you know."

"_What is WRONG with you?!_" Kaoru explodes, hammering Hikaru with whatever strength his left fist can summon. "I specifically begged you all of five minutes ago!"

"You said 'Kyouya-san'; I don't see him here."

"I'm going to die a premature death because of you!"

"Naaah, Kyouya-san won't let you. He's probably on the board of directors of both heaven and hell."

"Haruhi, my heart is _bleeding_ with sympathy for you; try to survive the week and it's okay if you forget to bring Hikaru back with you."

"Haruhi won't, will you, Haruhi? She's actually nice inside and out, unlike you, wolf in sheep's clothing."

The lift door pings open.

"I need to be in the presence of someone sane," Haruhi informs them before walking off purposefully in the direction of Kyouya-san's apartment.

"Ha – Haruhi!" Hikaru calls after her like an abandoned pet.

"Let's go!" Tamaki-san says enthusiastically, wheeling his and Kaoru's luggage out.

The older twin takes the hand of the younger, suddenly sombre and no-nonsense. He kisses the corner of Kaoru's lips and stays unmoving in that position; the doors slide close.

"I know, Hikaru," Kaoru says softly.

"I'm scared to death every time I have to give you up to someone else," Hikaru replies hoarsely.

"I know, Hikaru," Kaoru repeats.

"I don't know if there will ever be anyone who deserves you, Kaoru, just – just promise me that you'll protect yourself until you're sure he's worth it. Don't always give in, _please_, I want you to be happy but I don't know if he knows how to make you happy and god, Kaoru, I would exchange any and all good things I have in this lifetime just for you to be _happy_."

Kaoru blinks back tears. "I _am_ very happy, Hikaru. How can I not be when I have you?"

"Promise," Hikaru demands, unrelenting. "I want you to promise."

"I promise I will have some sense of self-preservation," Kaoru says dutifully.

"Promise you won't wait for me to get back to tell me if anything happens to go wrong between you and Kyouya-san."

"I promise."

Hikaru nods once, looking like he's trying to reassure himself.

He jabs the button to open the doors and pulls Kaoru along with him. Switching back to a breezy congeniality, he proceeds to nag the hell out of Kaoru by talking about things that Kaoru already knows, like how to have a bath and how to dress himself and to ask for help and to take his time.

"You're annoying me," Kaoru tells him. "I swear you've made all the goodwill I felt towards you vanish in a matter of seconds. Argh, my mind is cracking! Why, _why_ do I let you do this to me?"

"It's because you know no one will ever love you as much as I do."

"I'm sure I can meet the challenge," Kyouya-san says, greeting them at the entrance. After certifying that the twins are indeed present and have not run off, he excuses himself to resume chatting to someone on the phone.

Tamaki-san plays host, showing Kaoru to his room. He's acting so much like a kid that Kaoru almost said something snide about it until he realized that Tamaki-san might have never been to a sleepover in his life. Neither have the twins, to be honest, but this is not something that interests them like it clearly interests Tamaki-san.

"Kyouya, where's your kotatsu?!"

In the living room, Haruhi is rifling through her bag to check that she has brought all the required documentation with her; Hikaru lounges lazily beside her.

"Hikaru, you have to make sure Haruhi eats well, rests well, everything," Kaoru orders. "On this trip you're her sole emotional, mental and physical support – if Haruhi doesn't perform well, it'll be your fault."

"Of course I know, right? I can take things seriously!"

"Sometimes I wonder," Kyouya-san remarks offhandedly, covering the mouthpiece. "If, for example, it was Tamaki participating in a competition, I have reason to believe that you'll thoroughly enjoy messing with him. Off you go, then. Best of luck, Haruhi, although with your skill, luck should be superfluous."

"I'll want him to win!" Hikaru argues.

"Of that I have no doubt. You'll derive your enjoyment from some scheme to cause him to panic before revealing that there had been no problems apart from those concocted by you."

"Right on the mark," Kaoru snorts amidst Tamaki-san's too-real laments of this imaginary scenario. Tamaki-san had been saying his goodbyes to Haruhi, and now he is clinging to Hikaru to fervently demand the source of Hikaru's cruelty towards him.

"You are a wicked person, Kyouya-san," Hikaru rasps, half-suffocated by Tamaki-san.

"It takes one to know one."

"Careful. If I don't want you for a brother-in-law, my parents will never approve of you."

Kyouya-san stops trying to converse with the person on the other side of the phone call; he eyeballs Hikaru keenly, taking on an unpleasantly rapacious aura. "Interesting that you should say that."

His slender fingers skim over the keypad of the phone.

"Hello? Yes, how do you do? I've been talking to Kaoru's doctor; I thought you might like to find out directly from him how Kaoru is doing. Yes… yes. Before I put you through to him, do you want to – they're here at the moment, yes. Of course, please hold on."

He puts the caller on speakerphone.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, _darlings_! Mummy has missed you so much!"

Both twins are utterly flabbergasted. "Mother! Wh – what are you doing talking to Kyouya-san!"

"Ehh? Kyouya-kun regularly updates me about you two, of course! I get so worried!"

"Then call us directly!" Hikaru yelps. "It's not like we don't talk!"

Their mother hums noncommittally. "It's always good to have another perspective, sweeties. Who knows what secrets you might be keeping from me? For example, it would make me feel _so hurt_ if one of you got a _boyfriend_ and _didn't tell me_."

Kaoru cringes.

"I would have eventually, Mother," he grinds out, glaring at his smarmy bastard of a '_boyfriend_'.

"Of course you would, sweetie," she says rather patronizingly, not believing it for an instant. In a tone that's too airy and knowing, she adds, "Oh, by the way, Hikaru dear, enjoy yourself in Osaka!"

Hikaru looks like he's going to have a fit.

"Doctor Koyama, I have Kaoru's mother on hold, please give her a full report of her son's condition. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Kyouya-san connects the calls and hangs up.

"You!" two voices accuse him.

"I sure am glad I'm not dating Kyouya-san," Haruhi says, awed and fearful. "So scary."

Kyouya-san simply stares at her levelly.

She gasps, slightly creeped out. "Kyouya-san, don't tell me you talk to my dad as well?"

"You heard your mother, Hikaru. Enjoy yourselves," Kyouya-san says in dismissal, shooing them out of his apartment.

"Hey! Wait!" Hikaru struggles. "What other things have you been up to behind our – "

"Goodbye." Kyouya-san shuts the door in their faces.

"Take care!" Kaoru yells.

.

05/12/12


	52. Chapter 51: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 51**

If Haruhi didn't know better, judging from his current behavior she would have thought Hikaru was a shy boy.

Being the only male around her, his gentlemanly instincts seem to have kicked in. He holds doors open, handles their luggage, slows his pace for her and various things like that. Haruhi can sense his nervousness and for possibly the first time ever, thinks that he is endearing.

After stowing their luggage away in the designated compartments of the train, Hikaru resolutely faces the opposite direction, eyes closed as though sleeping.

His tense posture gives him away.

"Hikaru, let's buy some local food and souvenirs back for Kaoru, okay?"

His eyes fly open. Upon registering her words, he smiles.

"Yeah."

.

05/12/12


	53. Chapter 52: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 52**

Kaoru is at the table studying a series of photographs; their next theme is 'Circus', and he's searching for visual inspiration while waiting for Tamaki-san to finish cooking dinner. Kyouya-san is sitting across him, occupied with reading the latest edition of the financial review.

Their relationship hasn't changed much.

Kaoru doesn't know if this is a good sign or a bad one. The hours that they spend with each other are mostly the same – not surprising considering they already habitually spend more than half the day together – and the substance of their relationship is similar, except… perhaps with a few more kisses.

It wouldn't kill the guy to touch him more often, right?

Must be the stupid cast and bandages – they make him look inaccessible.

"Dinner is served!" Tamaki-san sets the plates down with a flourish. "No wine for you, Kaoru."

Kaoru nods in resignation. What he wouldn't give for a bit of alcohol to take the edge off, but it interferes with the painkillers.

Damn it, he's so sick of his injuries.

.

05/12/12


	54. Chapter 53: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 53**

Haruhi sits down on the lone king-sized bed, tired from the journey.

Hikaru is on the phone to reception, urgently inquiring for another room with two separate beds.

Really, Haruhi doesn't care. All of them are aware that Hikaru has integrity, and – well, Tamaki-san might balk a little, but if asked whether he honestly thinks they'll do anything other than sleep in the bed, he'd say no.

She sighs. "Hikaru, I'm going to have a bath."

"What? Now?" he squawks. He glances at the clock on the bedside table and gets a terribly helpless look on his face. "Yeah… yeah, I guess you should. Go; I know we have to wake up super early tomorrow. I'll try to sort this out."

"It doesn't matter, you know. You need rest, too."

"How can it not?!" Hikaru stands in agitation, dropping the phone back into its cradle with a clack. "Haruhi, do you even know that you're in a relationship with someone else?!"

She shrugs, plucking her nightwear out of her bag. "You've shared a bed with Tamaki-san, haven't you?"

Hikaru splutters. "Nothing happened between us! It's not the same thing!"

"Nothing will happen between us either," Haruhi points out rationally.

"It's not right!" Hikaru snaps. "At the time when I shared a bed with him, neither of us were in a relationship with someone else!"

"Hikaru, you've dated multiple people before," Haruhi replies dryly. "At the same time. Isn't it rather late for you to start thinking that it's wrong?"

"Haruhi." Hikaru's voice is low and dangerous with barely contained fury. "I would've thought you knew how to value your partner's feelings. I can't say I don't care what you think of me, but stop bringing it up as a reason or an excuse. If you make my mistakes your own, you're an idiot. _Don't wreck your relationship_."

Haruhi stares at him, feeling a stir of anger. "So Hikaru does think that Tamaki-san is worth holding on to?"

He laughs, an ugly sound. "Don't even. Either way I answer, you win."

"Since I win either way, you might as well answer truthfully."

"Haruhi!" Hikaru stalks over to her, grasps her shoulders and gives her a proper shake. "Is he worth so little to you?!"

"No," she says bluntly. "It's that you're worth more than you think to me."

Hikaru blanches, releasing her and consciously moving to a distance where he cannot reach her.

She hugs her clothes to herself. "If you liked me before Tamaki-san came to the shop, why don't you show me how you feel? Why haven't you ever asked me what I think about the three of us in a relationship, or whether I am willing to work with you to make it happen? If I give you permission now, will it change anything? Isn't it that you think I can't make up my mind or I'll lie to you to make you feel better?"

"No!" Hikaru denies hotly. "I don't want you to regret anything!"

"My decisions are mine to regret," Haruhi tells him. "So long as I actually get to make the decision."

Hikaru tries several times to speak, only to close his mouth again each time. He runs his hand through his fringe in frustration.

"My answer is yes, Hikaru. I'm willing to try. Now it's up to you to decide whether you'll give me a chance."

He looks like he's about to fall over. Haruhi doesn't go to him; she thinks it is better for him to reflect on everything by himself. Turning on her heel, she heads for the bathroom.

.

05/12/12


	55. Chapter 54: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 54**

Kaoru is still awake.

He doesn't even have the luxury of tossing and turning – it's been two and a half hours of lying as straight as a corpse in a coffin.

He wonders what everyone else is doing, whether they are asleep. He weighs the pros and cons of getting up to read his novel, ultimately concluding that there is an unacceptable level of risk that one of the other two occupants of the house will see the light through the gaps and decide to come into his room.

Tamaki-san's company is fine, but it's unlikely to be him. Hikaru had mentioned that Tamaki-san goes to bed early and sleeps till daylight, whereas Kaoru knows that Kyouya-san is a seasoned night owl.

It would be _awful_ if Kyouya-san interprets it as an invitation to join him.

Not that, you know, Kaoru is waiting or anything.

Poor Hikaru's probably having a rough night too, having to share a room with Haruhi. Now that's awkward. Hopefully their trip will produce some results – some form of consensus about how to take the next step in their messy love triangle. They can't hang in limbo forever.

… How inappropriate would it be for Kaoru to go to Kyouya-san's room instead?

Tamaki-san's playing a game with very high stakes. Kaoru is beginning to realize that he's really quite reckless – he won't manage without a sensible partner. No wonder his relationship with Hikaru was incendiary and short-lived. They are too volatile to be stable.

… Appallingly inappropriate! What sort of guest accosts their host to molest him?

Kyouya-san's apartment is lovely. It's in the heart of the city but sufficiently high up that the sounds of the street are negligible. The interior design is in perfectly good taste, if a bit severe and plain for Kaoru – if he lived here, he'd –

No.

Melon-ballers! Toffee apples are always annoyingly huge and unwieldy for people wishing to appear elegant on their dates. He could scoop small balls from the apples and dip those in toffee.

Is Kyouya-san awake too? Kaoru can't hear anyone moving in the house. Maybe Kyouya-san isn't the type to need much in his relationships. Has he been in any? Kaoru can moderate his expectations only if he knows –

Circus top cupcakes. Dual-colour striped icing with traditional carnival flavours? Ice cream Drumstick cupcake.

Would it be too forward of him to state his own expectations?

… Caramelized nut cheesecake. Popcorn cheesecake.

Actually, it would be unspeakably worse if Kyouya-san came in, chatted, and left. Oh god, that would be _hideous_.

If Hikaru is having difficulty falling asleep, Kaoru can message him!

_I can't sleep, Hikaru. TnT I miss you but I hope you're already asleep and not missing me too._

The reply is instantaneous.

_What are you kidding of course I'm still awake omg you know there's only one bed in the room and i am FREAKING OUT!_

Kaoru's useless fingers are taking a long time to bash out his return message, and his phone rattles again and again with alerts.

_AND HARUHI SAYS SHE WANTS TO TRY A THREE PERSON RELATIONSHIP WTF WHAT DO I DO KAORU HELP ME_

_I CAN'T THINK._

_i don't want to go back to the hotel room TnT_

Kaoru's jaw drops.

_:O Then how?!_

_OMG. Srsly?! That's good, isn't it?!_

_Wait, where are you now?_

_outside. haruhi went for her bath and i fled, duh._

_Go back, idiot! _

_i'm in the lift now. god i hope she's asleep OTL_

_She'd better be! You guys have got a long day tomorrow! Just sleep too, okay? Deal with everything else tomorrow! (; -_-)_

_you're one to talk! why are you still up? make kyouya-san go to sleep too if he's bothering you._

_He's not. We aren't in the same room._

_oh, so that's why you can't sleep HAHAHAHA (^ ω ^)_

_F you. You can solve your problems yourself._

_NO kaoru don't leave meee! okay omg i am at the door. ugh i wanna throw up or die._

_SHE'S ASLEEP *__\O/*_

_O. she put the extra pillows in the middle of the bed._

_Great, go clean up and try not to disturb her. Goodnight, Hikaru. It'll be fine, you'll see._

_night, kaoru. you go sleep too, i know you've been thinking way too much. i love you._

.

07/12/12


	56. Chapter 55: Kaoru, Haruhi

**CHAPTER 55**

Day one

Right. So Kaoru didn't sleep at all.

He yawns, exhausted.

"Kaoru, do you want to take a taxi home to sleep?"

Kaoru shakes his head, hugging Tamaki-san from the back and letting his head loll on his shoulder drowsily. Kyouya-san has thankfully reduced their opening hours – the kitchen feels lonely and he has been dogging Tamaki-san's heels even in the limited space of the walk-in refrigerator.

"Poor Chef," he says lightly, patting Tamaki-san on the head absently. "You have to do everything yourself."

Tamaki-san beams, elbow-deep in flour. "I don't mind."

"You wouldn't," Kaoru snorts. "Are you even getting a pay rise for this?"

"How can a legendary pâtissier talk this way!"

"You mean legendary chocolatiers don't need to eat?"

Tamaki-san laughs. "Haruhi can make a lot of food from very little money."

"Ah," Kaoru says knowingly. "As usual, Haruhi takes all the credit. I'm curious, Chef: what do you contribute to the relationship?"

Tamaki-san whirls around, grabbing Kaoru before he can escape and splattering him with flour.

"Hey!"

"You really are Hikaru's twin!"

"Duh! Can't you tell from our appearances?!"

Tamaki-san uses the tickle attack too. Kaoru howls with laughter, apparently bringing Kyouya-san to the scene.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'll stop distracting him. I know time is of the essence," Kaoru apologises, wiping his tears.

"It's quite all right," Kyouya-san says dryly. "I was merely checking to see that you weren't being slaughtered."

"Kyouya, don't work outside alone! Come in and join us!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tired?" Hikaru asks her.

The preliminaries are being held in the banquet halls and conference rooms of the hotel that they're staying in and they are in the middle of their lunch break. Each contestant has been provided with a bento box, and Haruhi is happily munching away.

"No," she says after she swallows her mouthful.

Hikaru shuffles around for a minute before deciding to sit down. He's been fidgety since they woke up this morning.

"We got to try each other's bread earlier," Haruhi reports. "That boy from Futaba Pastry School is amazing."

"_You're_ amazing," Hikaru counters reflexively before realizing what he just said. He looks away, stammering nervously.

Haruhi smiles. Already he is behaving much more like the lovelorn version of himself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Chef, seriously, do you know what the hell you're doing?"

Tamaki-san focuses his attention on Kaoru, puzzled.

"No, not the cake – Hikaru and Haruhi. Do you really know what you're doing?"

He smiles innocently. "I just hope they have fun."

"You're aware that there's only one bed in their hotel room, right?"

"What?!" Tamaki-san shrieks.

"That was a succinct answer," Kaoru deadpans. "Hikaru tried to get a change of rooms but the hotel was fully booked out because of the competition. He said that the invitation for contestants to bring a guest was for them to bring their spouse or mentor – since Kyouya-san didn't RSVP and since Haruhi's mentor at the school is a judge for the preliminaries, they assumed she was bringing her spouse."

"Kyouya!"

"Ah, I had not known that the organizers would make such an assumption. Regardless, this helps your cause, does it not?"

"But!" Tamaki-san screeches, distraught.

"There, there. You know Hikaru and Haruhi wouldn't be unfaithful to you."

"But I – " He falls silent, doubt marring his features.

Kaoru is taken aback at this side of Tamaki-san that he's heretofore not encountered. "Idiot," he chides quietly, "_you're_ being unfaithful to them by acting this way."

"No!" Tamaki-san protests immediately. "It's not that. It'll be wonderful if they fell in love, too."

It takes a few beats for Kaoru to catch on, and when he does his surprise deepens, for he had not thought he could feel so much compassion. Gently, he brushes those flowing blond bangs to one side and presses a kiss to that fair skin.

"You're being stupid; stop it."

Tamaki-san draws back, eyes large and hand on his cheek.

"Don't you know you make it impossible for people to ever want to leave you? If anything, your position in this relationship is probably the strongest since they both love you. Now go back to your optimism and hope and selflessness," Kaoru orders.

Tamaki-san is truly breathtaking when he radiates joy. "Oui, Chef!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haruhi slings her bag diagonally across one shoulder. It takes her far less time to get dressed than Hikaru, who's still selecting his outfit.

They have two hours of freedom before dinner at one of the top restaurants in Osaka. Fuyumi-san's goal is to expose these budding chefs to the finest cuisines available, and they've got a packed schedule visiting various restaurants and cafés throughout the week. Although they are specialized bakers, many of them have additional classes and qualifications in other areas of the kitchen.

But to be honest, Haruhi is excited simply to be able to eat superb food.

At last Hikaru is ready; they exit the hotel onto the crowded streets to shop around for souvenirs for the rest back in Tokyo.

Haruhi extends her hand, waiting.

Hikaru stares at her blankly.

"If this is a date, you can hold my hand if you want to," she informs him.

He grimaces, though not – she suspects – at her.

He hesitates for so long that she considers retracting her hand to spare him from saying no when he finally moves to take it. His grip is comfortable, not too tight and not irritatingly loose, and most importantly his hands are wondrously warm, rather like Tamaki-san's. In her life Haruhi has not held the hands of many men – just her father and Tamaki-san, to be exact – yet she knows she has a natural preference for warmer hands, because… well, she likes it without rhyme nor reason, kind of like how she adores crabs.

"What do you think Kaoru would like?" she asks.

Hikaru doesn't seem to have heard any of it. "H-Huh?"

"Let's go to the mall over there," Haruhi decides.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kaoru," Tamaki-san says when Kyouya-san is out entertaining customers. "Do _you_ know what you're doing?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Did you sleep in the same bed with Kyouya last night?"

"No!" Kaoru whispers fiercely, giving him a stern frown. "Lower your voice or shut up!"

Tamaki-san obliges. "Was it because I was there?"

"No!"

"Did you want to?"

"Like _hell_ I will answer that! All possible answers imply something else!"

"Just because it implies something else doesn't make it untrue. What's the correct answer, Kaoru?"

"Butt out."

Kaoru tries to stomp away to the patio; Tamaki-san pulls him back and holds him. The guy has apparently been comprehensively trained by Hikaru to anticipate the twins' reactions when they're pissed off or closed off.

Given enough time, Kaoru will disintegrate in his arms. He knows that Tamaki-san knows this – consciously or otherwise, Hikaru has spilled all of their secrets.

"Please let me go," he requests with as much dignity as he can muster.

Tamaki-san doesn't comply; why does his customary failure to obey still retain the ability to vex Kaoru?

"I remember Hikaru's anger and hurt at being treated as a unit instead of an individual by everyone he meets," Tamaki-san says, "and that's why when I met you I have always tried to think of you as Kaoru and Hikaru as Hikaru. It was the first promise I made to him, you know: to try my hardest to see him for himself. Sometimes, Kaoru, you are so, _so_ similar that I worry I'll forget. As much as possible Hikaru always prefers to be touched, held, kissed… you're like that too, aren't you?"

Kaoru squeezes his eyes shut and doesn't contradict him.

"I hate how you always win. I hate it."

"It isn't about winning. There's nothing to win, Kaoru."

Kaoru huffs cynically. "You sure have won me."

"If I have, I must have paid an equivalent price," Tamaki-san says with a broad grin. "The only thing that can genuinely buy a human heart is another human heart."

Kaoru laughs, rendered wholly defenseless. "Did you think you could make my knees go weak like some fairytale prince?" he mocks. "I didn't think anyone still believed in this romantic claptrap; you not only do, you do your very best to infect everyone else – "

"It's not claptrap!"

"It _is_! In this day and age – "

"I know you're a romantic at heart, Kaoru," Tamaki-san asserts brightly. "You can't fool me!"

"I am not! I have a well-balanced perspective towards love!"

"You are! Liar, Kaoru!"

"The arrogance! You think you know me better than I know myself?!"

"You are, you are!" Tamaki-san insists, chasing after Kaoru who has slithered out of his grip and raced away. "I know these things!"

"Not everyone is an idealist like you!"

Kaoru is unfortunately cornered. Tamaki-san is only slightly taller than the twins, but he has this effective method of looming over others when he's being imperious. "You definitely are. Maybe not everyone is blessed with the abundant hope that you and I share, Kaoru."

Kaoru stares at him.

Really, he'd exerted his best effort in withholding his laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" Tamaki-san demands, outraged.

"Because! _Hope!_ What is this, some shojo manga?! You think I – "

"I think you do," he interrupts, suddenly smooth and serious.

Kaoru snaps his mouth shut with an audible clack.

"I think you'll never be able to shake off the desire to fall in love and be loved in return."

Oh, that really hit a nerve. Kaoru lowers his gaze to the ground quickly to compose himself and turn the situation back against Tamaki-san by regaining his sense of humour. "Oh my god, was this how you seduced Hikaru? By spouting nonsense about – "

"It's not nonsense!"

"Was this how you charmed Haruhi too? You ladies' man, you!" Kaoru bats his lashes indecently.

"Nooo!" Tamaki-san yells, derailed from his original topic.

Kaoru cackles, secretly triumphant at having dodged the bullet. "And I thought your love was so pure!"

"It is! I – "

"You probably think dirty thoughts about Haruhi and Hikaru all the time!"

"I DON'T!"

"To think I thought you were pure-hearted and upright, the most flawless lover on earth!"

"I _have_ morals! I can be what Haruhi and Hikaru need me to – " Tamaki-san stops.

Baffled by the pause, Kaoru looks around and sees Kyouya-san in the kitchen watching them evenly. Abruptly he realises that he is still cradled within the ring of Tamaki-san's arms, and who knows what ridiculous things they were gushing about that Kyouya-san had overheard, and – _oh, shit_.

Kaoru flinches backwards like he's been scalded.

"We're running low on the chocolate éclairs," Kyouya-san says, detached and glacial, and leaves without looking back.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki-san shouts, taking a step forward to go after him.

Kaoru grabs his arm. "Don't. If _you_ go, he'll never forgive me."

"Kaoru!" Tamaki-san wrings his hands wretchedly.

"No! Just – shut up. I need time and peace to figure out what's the problem! Shit, I am in so much trouble. He knows better than to think there's anything between you and me right?! Maybe – maybe I should have gone to him last night – just, hey, _stop looking so worried!_ You're making me feel worse! Go make the éclairs! This is my relationship, I'll sort it out myself!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sample parcel of umeboshi dangles off the end of the toothpick that Haruhi offers to Hikaru.

Hikaru looks immensely conflicted.

He tries to take the toothpick from her but she holds fast to it; he tries again and ends up touching her hand, which causes him to snatch his hand back with a speed that is almost insulting.

Haruhi sighs. "Hikaru, have you ever been in a relationship?"

When, predictably, he protests, she quickly stuffs the umeboshi in his mouth.

He chews rapidly and says, "Haruhi! I could've choked on that!"

She wanders off in search of more food samples. With a couple more attempts, he may stop resisting her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Amazingly, Tamaki-san makes himself scarce at five thirty in the afternoon, their new temporary closing time. He claims he is going grocery shopping for them, and will return only shortly before dinnertime.

The car ride home with Kyouya-san ranks as the single most uncomfortable experience in Kaoru's life. Kyouya-san isn't ignoring him – not exactly – but he's certainly not engaging him either.

"I'll be going out for about an hour or two; there's no need for you or Tamaki to wait for me to have dinner." Kyouya-san heads to his room without bothering to remove his jacket or pocket his keys. He comes out with his case and laptop and clearly intends to leave straightaway.

"Kyouya-san…" Kaoru mumbles softly, his tone pleading.

Kyouya-san sets down the items on the ornamental glass table by the door and comes to where Kaoru is standing. Without a word, he gently clasps Kaoru's head and gives him a heartbreaking kiss.

Kaoru is aching all over by the time Kyouya-san breaks the kiss. Urgently he clutches at the sleeve of his partner, silently inquiring.

Kyouya-san's face is mostly impassive, but his eyes… Kaoru is disturbed by the acute disappointment he sees in them.

The front door clicks shut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Have some," Hikaru says, awkwardly reciprocating. "There's no reason for me to be eating everything."

Haruhi accepts the strip of beni shoga.

"Oh, it's good."

"Not as good as yours."

"Do you think Kaoru would like some?"

"He'd probably prefer it better if you make yours for him."

Haruhi nods. "Let's keep going?"

"Yeah. Look! They've handing out juice over there!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Second sleepless night in a row, really?

Kaoru closes his book and tosses it on the bedcovers. It's useless, he can't concentrate.

Kyouya-san had come home when he'd said he would, had a bath, and is now working on something on his laptop in his room. Tamaki-san has kindly – miraculously – left them alone, though Kaoru suspects it must be killing him to take a hands-off approach.

The book lands poorly on its edge; Kaoru hastily picks it up to re-arrange it. Ugh, just a couple days ago he'd been engrossed in this page-turner, but now –

He drops the book again, this time on the floor.

It stays there, abandoned in favour of something immeasurably more important than it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Haruhi, we have to stop eating," Hikaru says with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'll have no space in my stomach left for dinner!"

At his timely reminder, Haruhi thinks twice about the food she is eyeing.

"We have to stop browsing the food aisles then," she says mournfully.

"Okay," he laughs. "Hey, I wanna check out the specialty paper shops! Kaoru and I are also thinking of doing an origami theme for the cakes, but that's going to really push the limits of our creativity and Kaoru isn't up to it at the moment, you know? Just in case, we should collect some ideas for the future?"

"Yes," she agrees, and startles a little when a warm hand entwines automatically with hers.

Only a very little.

Mostly, she is trilling with success.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kaoru doesn't give himself time to hesitate or change his mind. He grasps the doorknob and enters the room without knocking.

In the middle of the bed, with computer perched on his lap and a sea of documents surrounding him, sits Kyouya-san. He snaps his head up at the unannounced intrusion; before he is able to process what is going on and react accordingly, Kaoru sweeps a few files aside, climbs on top of him, and seals their mouths together.

"I haven't lost interest, I haven't lost interest in you," Kaoru repeats feverishly, punctuating his sentences with heated kisses. "I haven't. _I can't_."

With the element of surprise, he appears to have successfully ambushed and disoriented Kyouya-san.

"I'm sorry. I'm a wait-and-watcher – I was waiting and watching for you to tell me what you want from this relationship – I forgot you are one too," he says relentlessly, barely letting his partner up for air. "I'm sorry. Kyouya, I'm sorry; forgive me."

Kyouya peels away through sheer force of will, breathing as heavily as Kaoru.

Their eyes connect, causing a jolt of electricity to surge through Kaoru's body. Heaven help him; he wants to jump Kyouya's bones so badly.

Kyouya laughs.

Kaoru stares, mesmerised.

His world is upended in the next instant, his arm lovingly protected as he is flipped over to lie flat on the bed.

"I'd wondered," Kyouya confesses, suspended tantalizingly above him, "why even a kiss from me can't seem to make you as happy as Tamaki's presence does."

_That's completely and disgustingly untrue._ Kaoru caresses his cheek sadly, quietly thinking about it. _Why would you even think that? We're doing something wrong for you to be thinking that._

He reaches a decision.

"You'll have to try harder," he commands boldly, putting a dark smile on that handsome face. "I require so much from my partner and my relationship, but I pretend that I don't and I constantly struggle with not getting enough and eventually I become so uncertain and insecure in a fraud of a relationship that the only thing worse than destroying that relationship is staying in it."

Kyouya carefully rests his weight on Kaoru to get closer. "I see. I… I myself have never been able to – well. I suppose, to paraphrase you, people have never found it impossible to leave me. The very few people I have consented to date were solely to please my sister, and it is likely that they sensed both my indifference and my aversion to spending time with them at all, much less sharing a life with them."

Kaoru hums understandingly. "Ah, your legendary lethal indifference. I hope never to experience it; I know it'll ruin me."

"You haven't the faintest idea how hard I strove to be indifferent to you."

"I'm glad you failed."

"Please do not give me cause to regret it."

"I won't," Kaoru whispers. "Tell me what you want from this relationship."

"Certainty."

"That makes two of us."

"Mutuality, and longevity."

"Devious," Kaoru praises, grudgingly impressed. "I'm going to have to do a hell of a lot behind the scenes just to achieve these three deceptively simple objectives."

"You will not be doing the work alone, nor will you do more of it," Kyouya points out. "Mutuality means I will be at once your sovereign and slave, and you, mine."

Kaoru chuckles. How like Kyouya to define his goals with a precision that borders on the fanatical. "I agree to your terms."

"And your expectations?"

Too easy: "I want you to do your best."

"That seems a little low. Surely you could ask for more, especially in light of what you've told me?"

Kaoru smiles, all mischief. "I'm asking for the _most_. I know that I can't set a harsher standard for you than what you set for yourself. If it were anyone else, my stipulated conditions would have been much more specific. I want nothing but your best, Kyouya. You decide what your best means."

"Diabolical," Kyouya concedes generously. "All right. Agreed."

"I'm sleeping here tonight," Kaoru declares, "and the rest of the week. You're making it up to me for leaving me out in exile yesterday."

Kyouya stares at his plaster cast, an eyebrow arched provocatively.

"I'm sure you can work your way around it," Kaoru waves it off.

"If I were to… work my way around it, I'm equally certain you are not the sort of lover who is capable of lying still."

_He's thought about it_, Kaoru thinks, thrilled beyond belief. "I'm mostly healed," he insists.

"Not quite. Even if you were, that only makes the risk of exacerbating the injury less worthwhile."

"I can see I'm not making myself clear," Kaoru says, lips skimming the shell of his ear. "I need – "

"A great deal of physical contact. I'm well aware. You may have whatever you wish from me, as soon as – " Kyouya jerks backward with a hiss, one hand automatically going to Kaoru's hip to stop him from rolling it up against his body.

"I'd rather we skip the part where I have to break your self-control bit by bit," Kaoru tells him sultrily, running a foot up his calf.

The answer comes after the slightest of delays, though there'd _definitely _been a pause. "I'd like to see you try."

If that's how it's going to be.

"Fine," Kaoru says lightly, wriggling himself to one side of the bed. "I'll just go to sleep then."

With his left hand, he pulls up the silk blanket.

"Goodnight, Kyouya."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Er."

"Hikaru, we can't do this every night."

Haruhi plumps up the pillows that form a fence between the two sides of the bed.

"Yesterday wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," he reluctantly admits.

She smiles and pats the sheets. He doesn't move to obey – not that she'd expected immediate compliance – so she snuggles under the covers and turns to face the side opposite his.

Haruhi has nearly drifted off when the bed dips and the soft rustle of fabric is heard.

.

02/02/13


	57. Chapter 56: Kaoru, Haruhi

**CHAPTER 56**

Day Two

Kyouya's defences actually hold.

Before today, Kaoru had not known that there were people capable of resisting him. The very idea is utterly offensive.

Yet he'd woken up to a truly lovely kiss, and Kyouya hasn't exhibited the slightest trace of gloating at all.

It occurs to Kaoru that Kyouya may be looking after his interests even when he himself couldn't care less, which means that Kaoru has found an absolute _gem_ of a lover, which makes Kaoru want him more, so desperately, intensely _more_…

All of which, of course, ends up making it unbelievably frustrating that said lover is successfully resisting him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The competition is a on a points-based system.

It doesn't mean there's room for error – the top-ranked student bakers have scored highly in every segment, making it practically impossible for a person to catch up if he or she falls behind.

Haruhi is near the top – in the top five, to be exact.

Tamaki-san had called them this morning to report on Kaoru's status to Hikaru. Haruhi can't tell if Hikaru is horrified or relieved, only that he'd gone all silent and thoughtful.

"Hikaru," Haruhi says in between spoonfuls of her lunch – yes, she's decided to spend all her lunchtimes with him, "how did you and Tamaki-san meet?"

He snorts, shaking his head ruefully.

"Uh. You know we met in France. It was school holidays; my mentor Gabriel Robidoux gave me the opportunity to go off to Provence for a month to apprentice at his pâtisserie – Kaoru and I had different mentors, although obviously we shared a lot of our teachers, 'cos Kaoru thought that we'd be stronger as a team if we expanded our range. So Kaoru was going to come with me except we'd promised Ageha that we'd bring her on her first skiing trip – when she thought we were going to go back on our word she didn't talk to us for _two whole weeks_ and she pranked us like mad! Life was hell; she's such a vindictive girl, I swear, dunno where she learnt it from – anyway, we decided that I shouldn't pass up this chance and Kaoru went off with Ageha."

Hikaru puts down his cutlery and takes a gulp of water.

"Madame de Grantaine was often sick, you know. René said his father had managed to sneak to France for a while, and I guess the guy must have brought her and his son to Hyères for a change of scene – Côte d'Azur and all that jazz. Actually now I think of it, René never told me anything about being half-Japanese or having a Japanese name and father even though I'm obviously Japanese. Huh. Idiot's actually able to keep secrets, who'd have thought?"

"But," Haruhi asks, confused, "you've met Tamaki-san's mother before? From the things you've said, you sound like you know Tamaki-san's parents' story."

"Yeah… Now I realize he never used names and I totally assumed that he was French through-and-through. Wow, I'm impressed – don't tell him that! He must have been super careful when telling me anything about his life, although I don't think I ever doubted the truth of what he was saying, really – I didn't think he was capable of lying to me… I suppose he didn't, not directly. Anyway, I knew his father had an arranged marriage to someone else and that he was some rich hotshot because why else would René have a crazy controlling grandmother? What happened was: one day this loud and annoying guy comes into the pâtisserie on the coast that I was working at and barges straight into the kitchen to demand that we tell him who made the mille-feuille and orange brûlée tart. Apparently he'd bought them on a whim a couple days earlier for his mother and they made her smile, and you know how he gets about anything that makes Madame de Grantaine happy. In the end my mentor – the asshole – just gave me away to the enemy and told me to take a long walk to give the other customers some peace."

"That sounds like Tamaki-san," Haruhi remarks, suppressing a smile.

"He was like a stray puppy, he absolutely wouldn't _leave me alone_! I told him to go home, and that was when he started randomly telling me about how his parents didn't get much time together and how much he wanted to give them some privacy. As we walked around the area, every one of the shop owners and waitresses and shop girls greeted him by name and that's when I realized that he must have spent all his days just wandering aimlessly around the coast."

Briefly, Hikaru gets this look on his face that makes him appear as though he's going to cry. He forces himself to recover. "I… felt sorry for him, I guess, and he just kept _asking_ me questions about myself that I started to answer to make him shut up. He dragged me off to have dinner with him and bought more of my cakes for his mother and came back every single day for the entire month I was there."

Haruhi nods. "Go on?"

Hikaru laughs. "What else is there to say?"

"I have first-hand experience of how difficult it is to get you into a relationship," Haruhi says dryly.

He blinks rapidly, embarrassed. "W-Well. So he was acting like the world's biggest fan of my cakes, and being only an apprentice – even though I know I'm the best in my cohort – it was kinda awkward and my colleagues basically teased me to death. Every day I hoped he wouldn't turn up, and one day it actually happened. He was late and I got so stupidly worried that all my cakes turned out poorly; during lunch break I tried my damnedest not to go out to search for him, but of course like a fool I went anyway. I found him strolling with his mother on the shore. I remember thinking his mother was the palest woman I'd ever seen – she was wearing a white shawl, it probably added to the effect – but their hair! You know Madame de Grantaine is blond too? Yeah. The bright noon sun was shining on them and the waves were at their feet and the sparkling blue-green sea was behind them – it was _amazing_. René wasn't smiling that moronic huge grin that he usually does – he wasn't even smiling for once, but he was _genuinely happy_."

Haruhi lets out a breath, fascinated. "I would've liked to see that."

"I wish you had!" Hikaru exclaims sincerely. "I was going to go back to the shop when he caught sight of me. He got all pleased that I'd cared enough to go looking for him and introduced me to his mother. She seemed like a woman who'd had a hard life, so I started making special cakes for her, you know, just because. Her smile really is beautiful. But the combination of all these things made the rest of the people in the shop call him my boyfriend and I was seriously on the verge of killing them because they wouldn't believe me when I said there was nothing between us, and of course he just _had_ to overhear them. Stupid idiot got it in his head that_ I_ liked _him_, and he thought he should_ give me a chance_."

Very flatly, like stating the inevitable, Haruhi asks, "Did you hit him when he said that to you?"

"Haruhi, you know me too well," he says sheepishly, before promptly reassigning the blame to Tamaki-san and gesticulating in agitation. "Come on, he was totally asking for it, giving me flowers and all that stuff! Worse, after I yelled at him for making wild assumptions, he thought I was being_ shy_ and couldn't admit my feelings!"

Letting out a derisive snort and shaking his head, he continues, "Um, that went on for a while, until finally… Uh, down the street there was a specialty butcher's, and one of the co-owners gave me a thumping for being cruel to a 'beautiful, pure-hearted boy' – HAHAHA sorry it still sounds dumb after all these years! She was all, 'Hikaru, I tell you, _Lord knows he's handsome_! When my husband romanced me like that, I knew he was the one!' She said since he already thinks I like him, why don't I just spend some time with him? Date him, you know. So I said yes. I thought it couldn't hurt – by that time I was dying of loneliness from being away from Kaoru and I probably would have settled for anyone."

"Was that your first time apart from Kaoru?"

"More or less," Hikaru shrugs. "Previously we never had to go a month without each other. Kaoru says it was better for him because at least he was with Ageha, but I knew he'd feel terrible about leaving me alone and that's another reason I thought it would be good to date someone, then I can tell him that I had company. I mean, I couldn't _lie_, 'cos Kaoru always knows when I'm lying. On our first date, René brought chocolates for me. _Chocolates_. It was nowhere near Valentine's and I was going to be really mean about it until he insisted on feeding me and shoved a piece in my mouth."

"I remember the first time I tasted the chocolates he made, too," Haruhi says dreamily.

"Yeah, when I found out he made them..."

"Far too delicious," she agrees.

"Our subsequent dates, we made pastries and cakes together. I forced him to teach me about chocolate and my skills improved so much. He's ridiculously gifted."

Haruhi understands completely. "When I tasted Tamaki-san's chocolate, I knew he would be as complex and deep as his creations."

"I wanted to learn about him as much as I wanted to learn about his chocolate," Hikaru confirms with a note of self-deprecation. "Suddenly I was curious about where he'd mastered his craft and I paid lots more attention to him – it got to the point where I wanted to spend all my time with him. For some reason, it didn't occur to me that I would actually… um, fall in love, I guess. He thought I was the most interesting person in the universe and everything he did was so irritatingly real and genuine and warm. Of course, he left me to try to save his mother, because her health was failing and they needed the financial backing of the Tonerres. He said his father's hands were tied even though his father was obviously loaded. I couldn't bring myself to blame Madame de Grantaine for our breakup – she didn't deserve any of it – and I hated his father for years without knowing who his father was, actually."

Haruhi reaches for him and holds his hand. "Tamaki-san never mentioned you. Not once."

Bewildered at her words, he evidently doesn't know what to think. Haruhi sees the exact moment that he gets it. Truly, he knows Tamaki-san as well as she does: the things that are most precious to Tamaki-san, or the things that have hurt him most, he never ever talks about them. It is possible to know Tamaki-san for a long time without knowing that his past has contained such grief; often, to know these things, one has to be told by someone other than him. Alternatively, he only consents to reveal these things to those that have acquired a sufficiently deep familiarity and intimacy with him.

Hikaru closes his eyes, pain etched across his features. "A part of me always knew."

… Knew that what they had was real? Knew that he hurt Tamaki-san too? Knew that Tamaki-san would never forget him? Knew that Tamaki-san is simply incapable of being in a relationship without love? Knew that he would cross paths with Tamaki-san again?

Hikaru could have meant anything.

Haruhi doesn't probe.

.

02/02/13


	58. Chapter 57: Kaoru, Haruhi

**CHAPTER 57**

Day Three

Kaoru studies his partner intently.

Had it been anyone else, he would have brought them to their knees already.

"I fear, if you persist in undressing me with your eyes, I may be forced to retaliate."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"You are most welcome to," Kaoru tells him in a voice that makes the invitation thoroughly immoral.

"I would say 'don't tempt me', except that would play straight into your hands."

Tamaki-san comes into the kitchen after his hosting shift. He glances from one of them to the other and gets an indescribable expression on his face. "Renge-san and her customers seem to be buying more cakes than usual, aren't they?"

Kaoru smirks.

"So they are. Tamaki, we have to begin making plans for the Christmas season."

"Tonight?"

Kyouya nods. "Tachibana will prepare dinner for us and bring it to the apartment."

"Okay," Tamaki-san says. "A while back, Hikaru and Haruhi told me some ideas they had about what they'd like to do for Christmas."

"Excellent. I expect we'd be swamped, therefore it is critical that we – "

A regular customer calls him and he heads off to greet her.

Tamaki-san beams at Kaoru, lit like the sun.

"… What?" he asks, looking at him askance.

"Hikaru was never that pushy."

Kaoru totally had the capacity to engage in dazzling repartee. _Totally._

The fact that he happened to blush and stammer is neither here nor there.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That evening, the sky pours with rain.

At the entrance of the hotel lobby, Hikaru opens the umbrella and stretches out an arm in invitation.

Haruhi goes to him.

He curls his arm around her waist and smiles very, very tentatively.

.

02/02/13


	59. Chapter 58: Kaoru, Haruhi

**CHAPTER 58**

Day Four

"Hey, Chef, how did Haruhi and you get together?"

He pauses in the process of beating the egg whites.

"Oh, that is _not_ a good place to stop! Finish it!" Kaoru urges. "Kyouya-san hates it when we waste ingredients!"

Tamaki-san folds the glossy soft peaks into the mixture for the chiffon cake and pops it in the oven.

Kaoru pokes him in disapproval. "Are you sure you started out as a pastry chef? I almost don't believe you."

"I did!" he protests. "You were talking to me!"

"So you just stopped?! You couldn't have been a good pastry chef! How did you even manage to become a chocolatier when chocolate is so temperamental?!"

"I was – !" Tamaki-san reconsiders. "I was above average as a pâtissier, I think, but far behind Hikaru. And I would have always stopped for you, Kaoru."

"No! You concentrate on the cake first!" Kaoru scolds, though his mouth smiles without his permission.

"_No_," Tamaki-san counters. "People always come first. I wanted to make cakes and sweets to make people happy."

Kaoru rolls his eyes. "That is so you I can't stand it."

Tamaki-san ruffles his hair affectionately. "We've all craved for cake in our happiest moments. I think cake makes everything better – can anyone be unhappy while eating cake?"

"Kyouya-san can," Kaoru tells him morosely.

"You just haven't found the right cake," Tamaki-san winks. "My teacher told me that my chocolate work was much better than my pastry work, and she advised me to specialize. I chose this career to bring joy to people – ingredients are worth less than a smile from the heart, aren't they?"

Kaoru sighs fondly. "I am so glad my brother fell for you, you cannot even imagine."

Tamaki-san laughs.

"Don't you ever dare value something else more than him," Kaoru warns.

"I promise."

"Or Haruhi."

"Promise."

"_Now_ I'll listen to your story."

"I'm interested too," Kyouya says, leaning against the doorway. "Haruhi does not have much travel experience, and Suou Shizue wields sufficient power to block your entry into this country."

"Yeah, how are you even here? Your grandmother's still alive, isn't she?"

Tamaki-san gives him a lopsided grin. "After you left France, Kaoru, where did you and Hikaru go?"

"America."

"Ah, I see, I see," Kyouya says.

"What? What?" Kaoru asks. "What don't I know?"

"During her high school years, Haruhi spent a year abroad in Massachusetts on an exchange program. Were you looking for Hikaru in the States?"

"We were on the west coast!" Kaoru yelps. "Not the east!"

"How was I to know?!" Tamaki-san laments. "When I finally tracked down your address in France, the neighbours told me your family had left for America. I thought I couldn't follow him, but my maman found out and she said she felt well enough to travel. The two of us went to America to live for about a year and a half – we started on the east coast but before long my maman was sick again."

"I see," Kyouya says again. "Anne-Sophie-san was checked into the long-term ward in the hospital, was she not? Which enabled you to meet Haruhi, who was volunteering with the student program that prepared special meals to meet the patients' nutritional needs as part of the community service component of her exchange."

"Should I concern myself with how you know these things?" Kaoru wonders. "Or should I simply congratulate myself on snagging an omniscient partner?"

"Kaoru," Kyouya says patiently, "what about my relationship with Haruhi entitles me to have a look at her résumé?"

"Oh. _Oh._ Sorry, I forgot. Still, for you to have deduced all of that so quickly!"

As an afterthought, he adds, "You know, intelligence reaaalllly turns me on."

"Kaoru! I'm right here!" Tamaki-san howls while Kyouya looks away to hide a smile.

"You're a prudish Frenchman," Kaoru gripes. "An irksome contradiction in terms."

"Just because I don't want to take advantage of Hikaru!"

"Believe me," Kaoru says pruriently, "he wanted you to take advantage of him."

Tamaki-san claps his hands to his ears and shakes his head violently, complaining about Kaoru's unnecessary obscenity.

"Tamaki, you'll scare the customers away."

"Yeah, get back to your story, will you? You're so easily thrown off topic!"

"You!" Tamaki-san accuses. "I think Hikaru is actually more modest than you!"

Kaoru shrugs insouciantly. "Dunno."

"Is this the real you?!" he demands. "Kyouya, look at the devilish person you've chosen!"

"Who I choose is entirely my business."

Kaoru lowers his gaze, faux-demure. "I can be modest if _Kyouya-san_ wants me to be."

"Aargh!" Tamaki-san reels, traumatised.

"Tamaki," Kyouya sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "you are aware that your reactions are encouraging him?"

"Am I affecting you?" Kaoru asks innocently, switching his attention to Kyouya at once upon sensing an opening.

"New rule!" Tamaki-san decrees. "No flirting in the workplace!"

"You're one to talk! You flirt shamelessly with Hikaru _all the time_!"

"We don't!"

"As a matter of fact, you do, Tamaki."

"Exactly. You're the worst sort, Chef, the type that acts all_ proper_ when you obviously had no qualms getting a new girlfriend while you were supposedly searching for your old flame!"

"No! No, it wasn't like that at all!" he blubbers. "It wasn't like that! I was heartbroken!"

"So was he! Have you any idea what a mess he was?"

Tamaki-san goes chalk white.

Kaoru purses his lips. "Hey, it's a bit late to feel bad now, isn't it?"

"I've never stopped feeling sorry," he says in a cracked whisper.

"… Wow. You really dumped him then? You're the first to have that distinction, though thankfully not the only one, otherwise I'd have poisoned you already."

Tamaki-san fiddles with the hem of his apron, mute with sorrow.

"Tell me. From your perspective, tell me what happened."

"Kaoru, I…"

"Tell. Me. What. You. Said. To. Him. If you don't, I'll never forgive you."

"Y-You don't know…?"

"I don't," Kaoru says shortly. "I knew he was trying to gloss over it and I know when not to push."

Tamaki-san hangs his head. "The Tonerres were holidaying at the same place as my family. Our families had dinner together a number of times and their youngest daughter seemed to… take an interest in me. She said that if I married her, I could gain the financial independence that my maman and I needed so desperately. I_ had_ to at least consider saying yes and Éclair is – is really a very wonderful girl – and I – and towards the end of Hikaru's apprenticeship he said he wanted to continue our relationship but I was – I'd just agreed to Éclair's conditions the day before."

"Wait a minute," Kaoru says flatly. "You were seeing Hikaru _at the same time_ you were with the Tonnerre girl?"

"No! I wasn't really in a relationship with Éclair the way I was with Hikaru! I was going to break up with him immediately after making my choice but Hikaru was – he didn't stop talking about how we should make plans to stay in contact and when I didn't say anything he managed to find out from the servants that Éclair and I were engaged and he was so angry, he refused to let me go, he said that he wouldn't let me pretend that nothing had happened between us – he said I could never survive in a loveless marriage and he'd never allow me to submit to a fate like that."

"This is going from bad to worse," Kaoru remarks, deliberately offhand to keep the creeping anger at bay. "You're lucky I love you."

"_He wouldn't let me go_," Tamaki-san croaks raggedly. "He wouldn't give up. He threatened to tell my maman even though he knew she'd fainted just two days ago and I panicked – I wasn't thinking – I told him that he had no place in my life and he should stop pretending to understand my family when his childhood was so sheltered – and… and I told him that I can manage in a loveless relationship since I've gotten some practice while I was with him."

The last part was barely audible, dissolved into a pool of steely silence.

Kaoru takes a deep, calming breath. "Okay. I see."

"Kaoru! I really – !"

"It's your problem. Hear me? It's yours and Hikaru's problem. What can I do to you now? All that I can do for Hikaru, I have done. Now that you've met again, Hikaru's happiness isn't fully in my hands anymore. Do whatever you want and whatever you have to do, and _take responsibility for it_."

"I will." Tamaki-san is absolutely solemn. "I will, Kaoru."

"Haruhi too. I sure hope that wasn't a rebound relationship."

"It wasn't! I wouldn't do that to her!"

"Chef, you know that rebound relationships usually happen when you're emotionally vulnerable, right? Whether or not you intended to is mostly irrelevant if there's someone there who's nice and kind to you, and I bet Haruhi definitely fitted the bill."

"But I love Haruhi for who she is!"

Kaoru exchanges a glance with Kyouya.

"You're kind of an idiot, aren't you?" Kaoru asks Tamaki-san, brutally forthright.

"Waah!"

"For all your outrageous chivalrous behaviour," Kyouya notes, "you do seem romantically naïve."

To Kyouya, Kaoru says, "It's not necessarily a bad thing in this context?"

"Indeed. Taking into account who his partners are."

"Ah, yeah. Very good, then, Chef."

"Eh? What?"

"Carry on, Tamaki. As you were," Kyouya says, amusement threaded through his voice.

"You've ganged up against me!"

"… Your point?" Kyouya drawls.

"Two against one is unfair! It's dishonourable!"

"Tamaki, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that Kaoru and I are likely to take the same side, – "

" – or that we're willing to use it to gain the upper hand."

"Given that we have fairly similar temperaments, – "

" – a standing commitment to each other, – "

" – and we favour similar strategies and methodology."

"To be honest, if you didn't see this coming, – "

" – you have grossly underestimated us, – "

" – and whatever you get is what you deserve," Kaoru finishes.

While Tamaki-san caws and squawks like an indignant bird that's just been shot at, Kaoru is pinned to the spot by a pair of shadowy eyes gleaming with something victorious and deeply, deeply seductive.

"Well done," Kyouya compliments lightly.

"Same to you."

"Did the both of you rehearse that?!" Tamaki yells.

"No," they reply as one, and Kaoru grins coyly at his partner.

"That was an outright lie!"

"Give me some credit, Chef; I've only spent my whole life perfecting the technique of harmonizing my speech with someone else." Kaoru rolls his eyes. "It's a mixture of habit, instinct, and taking cues. Hikaru does that with you and Haruhi sometimes; that's how you know he truly likes you – he wouldn't make the effort to be attuned to you otherwise."

Twitching in agony, Tamaki-san sobs, "I know he loves me… I don't know how to help him to stop being afraid because I was the one who gave him a reason to doubt me." He keels over tragically, defeated and ashamed.

"Haruhi will manage," Kyouya-san states equably. "In all likelihood she is… wooing Hikaru as we speak."

Kaoru bursts into laughter. "Are you serious? You think she'll – ?"

"Whyever not? Smart as she is, she must have figured out that it is her move in this game of chess; resourceful as she is, she may succeed in breaking the stalemate. She is not fond of prolonged indecision – the drama is too much for her – and her immense practicality will compel her to act."

"She doesn't like dramatics yet she picks this guy. Amazing."

"I suppose not everyone is capable of maintaining their rationality in the face of passion."

"Perhaps there is merit in losing one's composure on occasion? After all, life shouldn't be devoid of spontaneity."

"There is also merit in restraint. The rewards of delayed gratification are rich."

Kaoru pouts at him.

"I am beginning to appreciate how very forward you can be."

"One of us has to be."

"I assure you I am capable of taking the initiative."

"Prove it. _Indulge me_."

"Kaoru!" Tamaki-san censures, apparently unable to continue his despondent act amidst such rampant indecency.

"Go back to swooning, loverboy."

Comically, he actually obeys.

"That puppy look you've got going on? It _kills_ Hikaru. You should use it on him more often."

"He says he hates it!"

"Because it's 100% effective. It's pretty foolproof against Haruhi too. Oh, I know – she must have seen you looking all pathetic when your mother was in hospital and took pity on you. Why else would Haruhi get involved with an unsavoury man like you?"

"I'm not unsavoury!"

"Says the flirting machine."

"Haruhi said she'd never seen a more filial son than me! She said she noticed me visiting my mother in the hospital every day and wanted me to know that she would do her best to help me care for her!"

"Just like that you fell for her? You're such a sucker."

"Haruhi is irresistible! All of the patients liked her because she has such a good heart! She diligently helped them for months, and I started visiting the rest of the patients with her – "

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

" – when the doctors were in the ward with Anne-Sophie-san. I think he didn't know what to do with himself," Haruhi explains to Hikaru. "He was very cheerful most of the time but he couldn't handle being left on his own. He always needed to be in the company of other people."

"Yeah, ignore him for a little while and he goes bonkers. He's a born attention-seeker, that guy."

"My Japanese was still stronger than my English at that point. Sometimes I had difficulty understanding what the patients and nurses were trying to tell me, especially when they spoke really fast or had a heavy accent, and Tamaki-san volunteered to help me practise my English. I was surprised that he knew Japanese, actually, because Tamaki-san looks so foreign – and that's when he told me his father is Japanese."

"What a sneaky jerk! He basically divided his life story and fed us half each!"

"Tamaki-san can be very dishonest," Haruhi agrees with a frown, "especially when he's trying to protect someone else. When it became clear that Anne-Sophie-san wouldn't survive the last relapse, he told her that his grandmother had finally allowed him to come to Japan; Anne-Sophie-san always thought that Tamaki-san's grandmother hated _her_ and had no real animosity towards Tamaki-san, and she was so happy at the thought that Tamaki-san would be able to reconcile with his grandmother after her death."

"I'm getting the feeling that that's not what really happened," Hikaru says acerbically.

"I found out later that Tamaki-san had signed a contract with his grandmother so that he will never be able to lay claim to their family's estate. In exchange for Tamaki-san giving up any and all rights that he may have, his grandmother allowed him to at least come to Japan to see me and live with me. Tamaki-san says he doesn't mind since we can support ourselves and love is more important to him than money."

Hikaru smiles wryly. "Yup, sounds like him. Although in this case I have to say I think he made a good choice – we're all talented, we have bright futures! His family has lived for so long under the dominance of that woman that _will not die_ and it's just not right."

"I know Hikaru and Kaoru prefer freedom," Haruhi says astutely. "Your parents are quite well-off, aren't they? Yet you are both working hard in a profession that has really long hours."

"Yeah. Kaoru and I could have taken over the firm if we wanted to, I guess – we were brilliant at architecture too. I like it, and I'm slightly better at it than Kaoru, though there's no way I was going to let him run off by himself to chase his cake dream. No way. A couple times we talked about setting up our own pâtisserie but more and more I think that Kaoru has been resisting it all along, you know? First he said we should get funding for it under our own steam, then he said he doesn't know which city to establish it in. I _know_ he's tired of travelling like a nomad, but for some reason he never wants to stay put."

"Kaoru does some very puzzling things sometimes," Haruhi agrees again.

They sigh, commiserating with each other.

Groups of contestants begin filing back into the banquet room. Haruhi stands to assemble as well – someone grabs her hand. She turns; before she gets her head together, a soft kiss is pressed to the corner of her lips.

Slowly she registers everything else: the trembling in the hands cupping her face, the eyelashes against her cheek, the low voice wishing her good luck.

"Keep doing your best," Hikaru encourages. "I'm proud of you."

Tongue-tied, Haruhi ambles off with her heart pounding deafeningly in her ribcage.

.

Notes

(a) Tamaki is capable of saying some very harsh things to people that he loves in order to protect other things that he loves/cares about. Anime-watchers only would not have seen this side of him play out, but his development in the manga is so very much more advanced, just as it is more advanced for every single character. It is canon that Tamaki can behave this way, although of course I emphasise that he doesn't ever really want to cause harm to others and he suffers when he does so; if you don't believe me, read Chapter 75 of the manga as an example.

(b) Also, Hikaru is definitely capable of forgiving the largest of crimes so long as the offender is someone he loves. It's not just Kaoru who can put up with a lot of shit from loved ones. For example, Kaoru treats Hikaru quite appallingly in Chapter 52, but Hikaru was the one who showed him the understanding and also the forgiveness to move past it.

02/02/13


	60. Chapter 59: Haruhi, Kaoru

**CHAPTER 59**

Day Five

She's actually getting flustered in his presence.

Oh, _no_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I have half a mind to fail you as a lover," Kaoru says point-blank, sliding into Kyouya's lap to command the entirety of his attention. These days, if he can help it, he never sits anywhere else except Kyouya's lap – Kyouya hasn't made any sort of objection towards this behaviour, and he patiently accommodates Kaoru except when Kaoru tries to fidget restlessly and suggestively.

Kyouya raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. This relationship is going to be over before it begins."

"Have I not been adequately demonstrative towards you?"

"No."

Kyouya leans backwards in his seat and crosses his arms contemplatively. "That's a harsh evaluation. Impossibly enough, we have managed to significantly increase our time together – having gone from waking hours to virtually all hours of every day. In private we are affectionate, and it was my opinion that you would view flagrant public displays as unnecessary and undesired, am I incorrect?"

"No you are not incorrect keep speaking to me in that vaguely cocksure tone and you'll find yourself thrown back into bachelorhood," Kaoru rattles it off without taking a single breath and makes to stand up.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru finds himself seized and trapped back in place by a pair of arms that fasten around his waist like a seatbelt. A low voice says in his ear, "I am _extremely concerned_ about the bruising in your left wrist and abdomen. They show no sign of fading after more than four weeks. This is _abnormal_."

"I've always bruised easily," Kaoru replies dismissively.

"That is no excuse," Kyouya says sharply. "If anything, it is a greater cause for concern. You claim that it does not hurt when pressure is applied to it; I've insisted on a full scan for severe internal bleeding but the results neither satisfy me nor set my mind at ease. I want you to be checked for bleeding disorders, platelet deficiencies and other diseases that may have a causal connection."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"Though I do not practise, I am fully qualified, yes."

_Oh, I see._

Kaoru feels his own eyes widen in comprehension as a trill of triumph runs through his person. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise. What else do I not know about you? I'd like to keep learning."

"Stop changing the topic. I am worried about organ damage or infections. For the past month I have been alternating between fury and worry, it has been singularly excruciating; I need hardly tell you that I too am a demanding partner – do everything I ask until you recover. Indulge me."

"… That was the most underhanded tactic ever."

"Nonetheless, indulge me. We will go on dates. We will talk late into the night. We can behave like old couples whose aged bodies no longer permit them to perform strenuous physical activities. I should have stopped you from jumping and running around after your discharge from the hospital; I should have known better, I regret it so. I vividly remember the times you exerted yourself physically, the time when you danced in the shop, except they are haunting me for a reason much less pleasant than the one I'd envisaged."

Kaoru stares at him incredulously. "Why on earth did you not bring this up earlier?"

"It's not the easiest thing to prevent you from being carried away by someone as erratic and unpredictable as Tamaki. It's difficult to say which is paramount – your safety or your happiness. Fortunately, I am versatile in accomplishing my goals: I have meticulously monitored your progress and changed your treatment menu accordingly. That is why, please, yield this round to me. I am almost certain you will win many more in the future."

Suddenly, Kaoru feels much more charitable. "Oh, no sweat. After that spiel, your victory in this round is guaranteed, isn't it? I'm not even shocked that you're able to hijack the healing process."

Kyouya chuckles quietly, resting his forehead against Kaoru's right shoulder blade. "Shall we go on a date tomorrow, then?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Congrats, Haruhi!" Hikaru cheers.

Haruhi consents to be hugged and spun around. She is one of ten who are moving onto the next round, where the televised component of the competition begins.

Fuyumi-san comes over and they chat for a while – they respond to her kind inquiries and try to strike a balance between telling her what she wants to know and guarding against the possibility that Kyouya-san may destroy them for their indiscretion.

Their luggage is packed and they will be returning to Tokyo the next day. Not a moment too soon, it seems, for Hikaru appears to have arrived at a resolution.

That last night, there are no more pillows between them.

.

26/03/13


	61. Chapter 60: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 60**

At the train station, Haruhi catches a glint of golden hair from within the sea of people.

Kyouya-san and Kaoru promptly abandon them after depositing Tamaki-san with her and Hikaru, but not before Kaoru informs Hikaru that he will not be going back home tonight and manages to imply a whole lot of other things of varying degrees of lewdness that Hikaru could do rather than rattle about in an empty house.

"Hey," Hikaru says, grabbing Tamaki-san's arm after his brother and Kyouya-san vanish from sight, "Did they sleep together?"

Haruhi colours a little.

"How should I know?! Wait, do you mean – ?"

"Of course I mean _that_. You already told me they were sharing a room," Hikaru says snippily. "Did you hear anything at night?"

"Hikaru!" Tamaki-san screeches, scandalized.

"Don't be squeamish, idiot! Ugh, you're a useless spy! Did you even keep an eye on Kaoru?"

"I respect their privacy!"

"Hur hur, suddenly _you're_ the sort to not poke into other people's affairs? Boy oh boy, I must have hallucinated those times when you pestered people half to death to help them out of some misguided hero complex!"

"Stop!" Haruhi commands firmly, placing herself between them. "Hikaru, we have our own problems to solve. It doesn't make sense for us to interfere with Kaoru's life when he's obviously happy. Let's go."

Tamaki-san gives her a tremulous smile as he picks up her luggage.

"Both of you are not allowed to say a word until we get home."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'll start," Haruhi says.

They are seated on the tatami mats in the cramped space of her living room and she has banned them from interrupting each other. Really, just because they have one more person in their relationship than Kaoru's doesn't mean that they should be excused for their inability to move past their issues.

"I don't want to be in a French movie," she states plainly. "I know that Tamaki-san and Hikaru are used to a certain form of interaction and I can accept that, but before we make a decision about whether to be together, it is getting us nowhere."

Hikaru raises his hand like a student in class.

Very honestly, he says, "I want to try."

Tamaki-san jerks his head up to goggle at him in amazement.

"Me too," Haruhi tacks on.

Expectantly, two pairs of eyes fix on Tamaki-san.

"H-Haruhi! How did you do it?!" Tamaki-san marvels, visibly awestruck.

"By feeding me non-stop, refusing to put up with crap, and reminding me of some things I'd forgotten," Hikaru answers dryly.

Haruhi smiles at him, pleased.

Tamaki-san crawls over to Hikaru, uncertainly reaching out to touch him. "Are you sure?"

Hikaru looks the gentlest Haruhi has ever seen him. "Yeah."

Shocked, delighted laughter escapes Tamaki-san – he's barely able to believe it.

"Hikaru…! Thank you for giving me another chance! I – I really… Thank you for being brave," he whispers.

"Funny you should say that," Hikaru laughs too, a note of resignation clearly discernible. "Don't you know that you were the one who taught me how to have courage?"

Tamaki-san gazes at him adoringly, all ears.

"I… remembered. That feeling that I have when I'm with you, of – of forging ahead even though I'm terrified, and I've never, _never_ felt like that apart from you and – and Kaoru couldn't teach that to me, not because he's not brave but because when I'm with him I have no need to be brave and – I really… have never moved on from you."

Tamaki-san disarms him completely by stealing the last of his breath.

Weird. Haruhi doesn't think any of her kisses have been quite so… steamy.

She shrugs to herself. The twins are powerful corrupting influences; they are probably always the ones to introduce the erotic dimensions to their relationships.

Oh dear, what will her father say?

.

26/03/13


	62. Chapter 61: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 61**

The bespectacled gentleman continues to visit the shop.

Sometimes Kyouya-san leaves with him, sometimes they converse in low tones for a few minutes before the gentleman leaves alone. Now that Haruhi knows Kyouya-san's background, she can see the resemblance between the two men. The stranger is probably one of Kyouya-san's elder brothers, most likely the oldest, and Haruhi wonders why Kaoru appears disinclined to get to know Kyouya-san's family, to become more familiar with them and become part of Kyouya-san's life.

Haruhi herself has never really found it necessary to befriend everyone (like Tamaki-san) or know everything (like Kyouya-san), but it is different if it involves her romantic partner, because she would definitely want to know more about someone she loves.

Kaoru becomes increasingly obsessed about inventing new recipes. The recipes contain the most bizarre mix of ingredients – some are unorthodox to the point of disagreeability, the discordant flavours resulting in the strangest mouthfeel, like the olive oil cake that frankly made Haruhi's hair stand on end. The rush of saltiness had felt like eating a block of olive oil emulsion before it'd boiled down to the strong, lingering greasiness of olives.

Haruhi shudders.

She, along with Hikaru and Tamaki-san, are constantly marshaled to function as Kaoru's hands, yet some techniques that he is demanding from them are out of their range. At times like those, Kaoru maintains a remarkable poise in guiding them to fulfill his vision; unfortunately he is not as lenient with himself, for his resentment and contempt towards himself is palpable.

Here is where Kyouya-san truly shines as a partner. Kyouya-san, too, is exceedingly perfectionistic and nearly psychic in his capacity for observation – he appears to have developed a sixth sense of when Kaoru's thoughts are heading towards self-destruction and he takes it upon himself to distract him. Inadvertently or not, Kyouya-san's actions are promoting Kaoru's dependence on him for support to get back to the stage where he is once more the prodigious pâtissier, and if that crutch is taken away or if he cannot scale the heights to where he was…

Hikaru makes sure to be attentive to his brother and Tamaki-san is much more perceptive than he is usually credited to be – as such Haruhi knows that everyone is aware of how precarious the situation will be when Kaoru's cast finally comes off: his slow recovery will disappoint him, he will be doubly punishing towards himself, and if they leave him to his own devices terrible consequences will follow.

There is one thing that Kaoru doesn't seek assistance for: he has been analyzing various coffee beans and revising his recipe for the gâteau opéra. Purely on principle, Hikaru had complained about Kaoru trying to improve on perfection – a point of view that Haruhi is rather sympathetic to, since the gâteau opéra offered at Antique is nothing less than spectacular, the masterpiece of masterpieces made by the jewel of their kitchen. It had been pulled off the menu rather than entrusted to lesser hands, and the sheer amount of people who had come in to request it had been _astronomical_.

Kaoru pushes back his fringe and re-clips it with the mini macarons hair slide that Haruhi and Hikaru had bought for him in Osaka – his left hand does a neat job of it, a marked improvement from the messiness characteristic of the early days of his injury.

He catches her watching him and flashes a grin, tilting his head in the direction of his twin with a question in his amber eyes: _do you know what Hikaru is doing?_

Haruhi nods – she has an inkling.

Hikaru has been keeping out of everyone's way since the beginning of their preparatory session, quietly labouring away at his side of the table. As his creations start to take shape, Haruhi knows her conjecture is correct: he is making a tart with smoked rice orange brûlée, violet curd, and mandarin and ruby grapefruit segments in a shell of pâte sablée; and he is making a mille-feuille of silky smooth dark chocolate crème sandwiched between two thick layers of pine nut gianduja mousse and sealed with pâte feuilletée caramélisée and sacher sponge.

At the front of house, Tamaki-san and Kyouya-san have been calculating the possible profit margin for the Christmas period and negotiating with the suppliers over the phones for better quality ingredients in larger quantities.

It's going to be particularly rough without Kaoru. Kyouya-san has promised them a generous bonus, but what they really need is additional manpower to divide the labour. To facilitate this, Kaoru had proposed that all _five_ of them could be involved in the baking and making of the cakes.

Kyouya-san actually gave in.

So it is that they've had to do plenty of research and experimentation each day as they inch ever closer to November and December. The competition will resume the week before Christmas as a Christmas special on television, and Haruhi is nearing the end of her studies. Her relationship with Tamaki-san and Hikaru would have suffered irreparably had they not been colleagues on top of lovers.

Half an hour before opening, Hikaru puts the finishing touches on the tart and the mille-feuille, arranging them beautifully on a plate to be served. He goes to the patio and sets it down on the tea table, then heads out of the kitchen to fetch Tamaki-san.

Kaoru had been following Hikaru's movements with his eyes, and he darts another inquiring look at Haruhi.

Haruhi finds that she can only smile, and smile.

Hikaru re-enters the kitchen with one hand in Tamaki-san's, leading him to the patio purposefully. Behind them, Kyouya-san wanders in too, probably curious as to the goings-on.

Haruhi automatically joins Hikaru and Tamaki-san – how can she not? Before she does, however, she turns around and meets Kaoru's gaze; shrewd as always, Kaoru halts where he is and makes no more effort to tag along.

Even as she passes through the doorway, she hears Tamaki-san's gasp.

His whole body freezes in place, a hand flying to his mouth.

Feeling something clench her heart painfully, Haruhi moves to him and embraces him from the back. He has lowered his head to partially conceal his expression, but Haruhi is short and from this angle she can see that he is scraped raw and stripped bare.

Hikaru has not released him – their connected hands hang limply between them like the emotionally-charged silence.

Tamaki-san struggles to regain his composure, and Hikaru tightens his grip consolingly.

After a moment, Hikaru says teasingly, "So what if you like my freaking cakes, idiot? Am I supposed to be flattered when noisy assholes shove their way in to roar their approval at me? If you like them so much why don't you eat up and shut up?"

Tamaki-san laughs in a way that suggests that he's really sobbing underneath.

"Now, buy flowers and make chocolates for me," Hikaru whispers, also wrapping his arms around Tamaki-san, "and we can start over."

Haruhi feels Tamaki-san fall apart, but as they hold him, she is confident that they will mend him – and in the process of mending and being mended the three of them will knit together inseparably.

She is eagerly looking forward to it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_This is it, then_, Kaoru thinks, simultaneously relieved and melancholy. He goes to a place where he can't snoop on his brother any longer, whether deliberately or otherwise.

Kyouya slides into the seat opposite and covers Kaoru's hand gently, his thumb stroking the areas not hidden away by the cast.

"During the times when Hikaru is with them, you could be mine entirely," he proposes mildly, again displaying his effortless grasp of the situation.

A slow, simmering warmth sparks to life in Kaoru's core and spreads out to fill his existence. "I could."

"All things considered, it's not so very bad that the both of you have found partners at the same time."

"No, it's not bad at all." Kaoru closes his eyes at the wonderfully constricting feeling in his chest, like crackling energy compressed into a box too small and flimsy to contain it.

"And given that Tamaki insists on being my best friend while Haruhi is yours, we have more interconnections than a switchboard."

Kaoru studies his partner lucidly, intently, seriously, his heart about to shatter from euphoria. "Keep doing that," he breathes. "Keep reading my mind. Do you know what I think of you? Do you know what you do to me?"

Kyouya chuckles lowly. "Of course I know. That is why I do it."

.

29/03/13


	63. Chapter 62: Haruhi, Kaoru

**CHAPTER 62**

"Um," Haruhi says.

Surreptitiously, Hikaru slants a look at her before turning to Kaoru helplessly.

Atop a high chair, Kaoru is swinging his legs cheerily like a child on a swing, obviously trying his hardest to suppress laughter.

"Kyouya," dauntless Tamaki-san comes to the rescue, "try to work the dough slowly so that you don't agitate it too much."

Kyouya-san frowns at the mixing bowl, exasperated. Tamaki-san comes up behind him to hold his hand and partially control the whisking.

"Like this. Slower. Yes. There's still flour sticking to the side."

Haruhi sidles up to the twins.

"Kaoru, you're not being helpful," she chides.

"Yeah!" Hikaru glares, similarly moderating the pitch of his voice. "Can you stop checking him out and actually_ teach_ him?"

"I can't help myself; he's cute in the chef whites."

Hikaru pinches Kaoru's thigh.

"What?!" Kaoru hisses, raising his right arm. "How am I going to teach anyway?!"

The shop has closed for the day – it is well past midnight and the five of them are stranded in the kitchen while Kyouya-san undergoes beginner's lessons in baking.

"You seem to manage! Weren't you bossing us around today?!"

"Hikaru," Haruhi says, "I think you and I should go."

"What?" Hikaru asks. "As if we can leave when everyone else is still here?"

Kaoru smiles at her. "You are amazing, Haruhi."

She nods decisively and removes her jacket and apron. "Kyouya-san, Hikaru and I are going home first."

As she'd predicted, Kyouya-san agrees to it readily. "See you tomorrow."

Kaoru gives them a little wave goodbye when Haruhi drags Hikaru out with her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Immediately after they leave, Kaoru notices the tension seep out of his partner's posture. He shakes with silent laughter again – Kyouya must be really bad at cooking or baking or preparing food in any form – and by 'really bad' Kaoru simply means any level of skill that isn't completely perfect.

Tamaki-san had not left with the other two nor indicated that he wanted to – a sure sign that he knows he is Kyouya's teacher of choice despite Kyouya's griping about his overenthusiasm and despite the fact that Hikaru and Haruhi are more accomplished at cakes and pastries.

Kaoru wants to hop off his chair for a closer look but he thinks maybe he shouldn't; he doesn't want to appear supervisory.

He continues popping chocolate truffles into his mouth and serving as moral support as the night wears on.

.

29/03/13


	64. Chapter 63: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 63**

"This is _seriously damn good_ for one night's effort," Hikaru says admiringly, scrutinizing the carrot cake from all angles. "Have you ever baked before yesterday?"

Kyouya-san shakes his head.

"Hard to believe," Hikaru snorts. "Look at this cream cheese icing! It's spread so evenly! And the roundness of this cake is mind-blowing – why is it so _round_!"

"Kyouya-san has always had very steady hands," Haruhi remarks, also ogling the confection. "Does it taste as good as it looks?"

"The maker himself won't try it," Kaoru says, yawning tiredly from the early hour. He goes to perch on the chair he was last seated on, giving the overall impression that he hadn't left the shop. "He says to help ourselves to it."

Something in Kaoru's tone gives Haruhi pause; she isn't the only one to catch it.

"What?" Hikaru asks dubiously as he stabs a fork into the cake.

"What?" Kaoru asks back.

"You're not telling us something," Haruhi tells him, retrieving her own fork from the drawer.

Kaoru shrugs.

"I'm not eating it till you spill," Hikaru declares.

"_Just eat it_."

"No way."

"I was not aware of any problems in the process," Kyouya-san interrupts, causing Kaoru to wince slightly. "The recipe was followed to the best of my ability, with constant coaching from Tamaki."

"It's your recipe, Kaoru," Tamaki-san adds.

"_Yes_, so do as I say and _eat it_."

"Do you already know how it will taste?" Kyouya-san asks.

"Yes," Haruhi and Hikaru answer him on behalf of Kaoru, Hikaru emphasizing it with a roll of his eyes.

"If he watched you while you were making it, he knows," Haruhi elaborates.

Irritably, Kaoru throws a glare at them. "Do you guys mind?"

"Yeah, idiot, actually we do! Kyouya-san's your student now, not your boyfriend. Remember all the times you were brutally honest with me? Remember all your lectures about how it would benefit me in the end? Remember your sadistic pleasure at shredding my pride?"

Chagrined, Kaoru scratches his head and says nothing.

"What is it?" Kyouya-san asks, a note of command threaded through the question.

"I don't want to affect their individual assessments, okay?"

It sounds reasonable enough, and so Haruhi samples it; Hikaru and Tamaki-san follow shortly after.

"On second thought, Kyouya-san," Hikaru says, rubbing his chin sympathetically, "it's unfair to you 'cos this is Kaoru's recipe, so – you know – we'd kinda compare it to the original. Should've given you one of mine, sorry."

Very, very flatly, Kyouya-san asks, "Why?"

"Dry," Hikaru replies succinctly. He pokes at the cake with the tines of his fork to show Kyouya-san how the cake does not have sufficient integrity to hold together once sliced – it's too crumbly.

"And the icing is heavier than it should be." With a new fork, Haruhi offers a piece to him. "Try it? Oh, wait, Kaoru can't make a comparison cake."

"Try it anyway, Kyouya-san," Hikaru advises. "Only way to learn."

"But – !" Tamaki-san searches Kaoru out with frantic eyes.

"No, you didn't deviate from the recipe at all," Kaoru assures him gently. "Believe me, this cake is definitely a cut above others."

Again Kyouya-san asks, "Why, then?"

Kaoru hesitates.

Nobody else jumps in to explain. It seems to Haruhi, and most probably to Hikaru and Tamaki as well, that by all standards Kaoru should be the person to do it. It's just pointless for them to intrude when there is a master _right here_, able to impart his knowledge.

Finally, with marked reluctance yet also with the pronounced sureness of expertise, Kaoru explains, "The recipe called for sifted flour – you measured the flour before you sifted it, therefore after sifting, the flour exceeded the required amount. For the icing, to get the two teaspoons of lemon rind you made sure to measure it exactly before adding it to the icing sugar; I grate the rind directly over the icing sugar itself – with practice you will know how much is enough and won't have to measure it separately – and in the process I usually squeeze a few drops of juice into the mixture, which helps to cut through the heaviness of the cream cheese. And, well… other baking basics, I guess. Mixing methods and techniques, and such. But again that will develop only with time and practice."

Kyouya-san stares at him. "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"I wasn't going to say anything _at all_!"

Having figured it out, Haruhi says, "You were going to make Hikaru and I say it so that you wouldn't have to criticise Kyouya-san!"

The instant it slips out, she feels the dread that generally accompanies the realization that she has been tactless.

Kyouya-san gets a cold look in his eyes and stalks off.

Stricken, Kaoru dashes after him before Haruhi can so much as apologise.

Fingers close over her wrist as she stands there dumbly. "It's fine, Haruhi."

Worriedly, she glances fleetingly at Hikaru and focuses on the doorway again.

He forces her to turn back to him. "Haruhi, I mean it. Kaoru has a bad habit of doing that, you know – using people for his own convenience and playing with people's feelings. Even if he's never done it to be cruel, it's a habit that he needs to break and who better to snap him out of it than Kyouya-san?"

"I don't want them to fight," she says regretfully.

Hikaru smiles wryly. "They _should_ be fighting about this. You have no idea how much it pisses me off when Kaoru does that; hopefully Kyouya-san will knock some sense into him."

"Kaoru is… kind but also selfish. He should have believed in Kyouya-san."

She is kissed thoroughly.

"Dead on, Haruhi. See? _It'll be fine_."

.

29/03/2013


	65. Chapter 64: Kaoru, Haruhi

**CHAPTER 64**

"Kyouya!" Kaoru hurries forward. "Kyouya, will you slow down!"

"_Not here_," Kyouya hisses caustically, seizing his good hand and giving it a sharp tug. Kaoru stumbles to where he is and is pressed down to sit on the cushioned bench lining the wall, at which point Kyouya retraces their route and closes all the doors that separate them from the kitchen.

Kaoru feels chilled to the bone. God help him but his lover is _terrifying_.

"Firstly, I detest arguing about private matters in front of other people and if at all possible I would have chosen to do this at home; secondly, any excuse that you may have wanted to use has already run through my mind and I reject them all; thirdly, the source of my anger towards you is your lack of faith in me, and I am _furious_."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru whispers, unnerved. "Please don't – "

"That apology has no value," Kyouya cuts him off.

Kaoru clams up; horror builds inside him, layer by layer. _I don't know how to fix this. I can't fix this. Tell me how to!_

"Do you believe I have self-awareness?"

Mutely, Kaoru nods.

"I recognize that I can be prideful. From your actions, I know that it is something you take into account and I appreciate you for that. However, I particularly take exception to your doubt that I will ever be willing to set aside my pride for you. What happened to your certainty in me?"

"I – I don't think I – " Kaoru splutters.

"My high standards do not blind me to the fact that I simply cannot excel at everything. Besides, the implication that I am so vain and conceited as to need to exceed my partner in all aspects is singularly offensive."

"I didn't think I should correct you in front of Tamaki-san!" Kaoru cries, jumping to his feet. "It's precisely because I know you dislike disharmony in front of others that I didn't say anything!"

"Liar," Kyouya calls him out on it. "I know you do not regard Tamaki as 'others', and we spent an entire night in the same bed yet you found no opportunity?"

"Do you even remember that you're my boss?! What makes you think that I can – "

"Have I not mentioned that I reject _all_ of your excuses?"

"It's not an excuse! I am – "

"Kaoru, enough. I'm not – "

" – telling you the _reason_! I'm telling you why I felt like – "

" – interested in hearing partial truths of your motivations and – "

"_I don't know how to talk to you!_" Kaoru bursts out, chest heaving with the effort. "I can't talk to you, okay?!"

Silence descends between them.

Weakly, Kaoru sinks back down onto the bench, shaking like a leaf. He draws his legs up and buries his head to avoid having to look at Kyouya.

It always comes to this. Why is he always forced to admit to himself that he is fundamentally incapable of confiding in his partners? Why does he always alienate them and cause them to leave him?

"It's not you… Not just you," he says haltingly, trying to mitigate the damage despite knowing how feeble it sounds and knowing that by this time it's the beginning of the end. "I know it sounds trite but _it's not_ _you_ and I really, I don't know how to talk to anyone except Hikaru."

"Truth at last."

Bleak with despair, Kaoru lifts his head at the quietly triumphant voice in his ear. Kyouya is right in front of him, staring with those intense black-grey eyes.

"Although," he tells Kaoru, slowing his words for emphasis, "that truth is still shrouded in lies: you don't even know how to talk to Hikaru. What do you think it means that you are constantly protecting him or manipulating him?"

Kaoru laughs humourlessly. "Nothing escapes your notice, huh? Yeah, so, you know, this is me – an abject failure at your certainty requirement, and, well, I'm sorry for being a disap – "

"Really, now, my Kaoru, do you think so little of your perceptive skills? Of course you are not completely wrong about me. As a matter of pride, I do feel a compulsion to exceed any partner you have had prior. Should I prove myself to you? Should I show you how much attention I pay to you? Should I demonstrate how I can seduce you with words alone?"

"D-Don't do this to me," Kaoru stutters, clutching a handful of Kyouya's shirt as he is trapped between competing desires to push him away and pull him nearer. Everything feels too overwhelming. "If you're going to leave – "

"You think I have not noticed that the more something matters to you, the less expressive you are about it?" Kyouya asks with the beginnings of a smirk. "Unlike them, my intention is to teach you how to communicate with me, not to leave you. Unlike them, I know that your lack of confidence in other people is a reflection of you and not of said other people. Unlike them, I can see that your astuteness harms you more often than not. Unlike them, I have unraveled the line of reasoning that leads you to subjugate your welfare to the welfare of those you care about – because you can see the whole picture, you convince yourself that you are better equipped to handle problems and setbacks, and because you are better equipped, you should be the one to suffer it. No?"

He phrases it as a question, yet his conviction is so absolute as to make it sound like objective, unassailable truth. It almost dares Kaoru to contradict him.

For Kaoru there is nothing he can do except stare dumbly, transfixed.

"Unlike them, I understand your need to find a partner who is essentially telepathic to match your ability of discernment and compensate for your inability to verbalise what you see." Kyouya moves himself closer to Kaoru, putting himself at eye-level. "Unlike them, I will not pretend to forgive you for doubting me, because _I don't_."

Agonizingly slowly, as though he will break from any abrupt movement, Kaoru lowers his head to Kyouya's shoulder and hangs on for dear life. "I want to utterly, utterly possess you." _It is a physical ache._

"Good," Kyouya whispers, a smile in his voice as he lifts his hands to hold Kaoru.

Hollowly, Kaoru asks, "… Good?"

"Yes," he replies, pressing a tender kiss to Kaoru's shut eyelid. "Given that you've agreed to my terms, we can't spare you from the torture _I _go through, can we?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Kaoru comes back in to the kitchen, alone, he goes straight to his books and becomes absorbed in them.

Visibly anxious, Hikaru cannot help but approach his brother. "Hey… you okay?"

Kaoru nods without looking up.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Hikaru pushes, invading his personal space to crouch and peer around his face as though he thinks he might be crying. "Don't scare – "

He trails off, stunned.

Kaoru is smiling, as exquisite and fragile as the porcelain in the shop.

Haruhi has never seen that expression on him before. Apparently, neither has Hikaru. She has a hunch that Kaoru had been trying to eclipse it with his bangs; swiftly he ducks his head again and looks everywhere except at them, patting his brother on the hand in alleviation.

Confused and in a shellshocked blur, Hikaru drifts mindlessly to her and Tamaki-san.

Both twins don't say anything for the rest of the day.

.

02/04/13


	66. Chapter 65: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 65**

"No, I – I'm fine," Hikaru says when they get to his apartment, taking off his coat and hanging it up neatly. "I'm not an idiot, I knew Kyouya-san is the type who wouldn't settle for anything less than a lover who is completely his. And of course he'd succeed, yeah – is failure even in his dictionary? I just – just. Nothing, it's stupid. Forget it."

Haruhi toes off her shoes at the genkan and turns them around to face the door.

"Say it?" Tamaki-san encourages, doing likewise.

Their living arrangement is rather messy at the moment – they've been rotating around Haruhi's or Hikaru's apartments, with their personal effects unsatisfactorily scattered between two households. They haven't found time to discuss this, though Haruhi knows what she wants. Expense aside, she would like to own her home. It is the most sensible course of action for them to find a place that belongs equally to the three of them, and her father has indicated – amidst gushing tears – that she must visit often and that she needn't worry about him for he might cohabit with his lover in her absence.

Hikaru sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Now if Kyouya-san breaks his heart, I will never get him back."

He closes his eyes briefly, then walks away into the bedroom.

Haruhi pulls off her scarf – it is Hikaru's, and he'd wrapped it around her neck in a gesture of thoughtfulness. "Tamaki-san, cheering people up is your forte."

He laughs and chases after Hikaru.

While Haruhi goes to run the bath in the ensuite, she can hear the ongoing conversation: "I just have zero control over it, you know? If they split up, I can't even go and punish him like I did to Kaoru's previous partners because Kyouya-san _wins at everything_."

"Hikaru," Haruhi calls, "If Kaoru trusts Kyouya-san, we should, too!"

"That's exactly it! What if that trust is misplaced?! I have to think of the 'what if'! I have to plan for the worst case scenarios!"

By the end of the sentence, both her lovers have joined her in the bathroom.

"I'm planning for the best case scenarios," Tamaki-san says brightly.

"You would," Hikaru snorts, picking up his toothbrush.

"When we first met, I thought – Kyouya is a really interesting person."

Hikaru attempts to give his reply around his toothbrush, then thinks better of it.

"He was very insincere towards the customers," Tamaki-san says, making Hikaru spit a bit of the foam out in choked laughter, "and that made it all the more obvious how sincere he was towards all of you."

"Was he really?" Haruhi asks.

Tamaki-san nods energetically. "He still is."

"Heh, well," Hikaru chips in after he's rinsed his mouth, "I noticed that these days he always keeps an eye on Honey-san when Honey-san comes into the shop to chat with Kaoru."

"It's not just Honey-san," Haruhi says, amused.

"I know," Hikaru cackles, removing his shirt. "Wasn't there a time where he found the randomest excuse ever to throw that woman out for hitting on Kaoru? Too funny!"

Tamaki-san smiles. "You're not worried anymore?"

"I'll probably never stop worrying, but… yeah." Hikaru rolls his eyes. "I told you I was fine when we got home! Occupational hazards of being a twin, that's all."

"Do you want to go first today?" Haruhi offers, making to exit the bathroom.

Hikaru regards them speculatively.

"The tub's big enough for all three of us," he states, with a calculated flippancy meant to give her and Tamaki-san a way out if they want to say no.

Prompted by his words, an image flashes across the landscape of Haruhi's mind and the resulting physical flush that floods her body catches her entirely by surprise.

With a spark of mischief in his eyes, Hikaru extends a hand, palm facing up. "It's a lot less awkward than it sounds."

She peeks at Tamaki-san – he's floundering like a fish out of water, and a fierce redness is building steadily from his neck upwards. He has begun to vibrate like the lid of a kettle rattling from the steam pressure of a rolling boil, and judging from the taut panic of his face and shoulders, he has clearly forgotten how to breathe.

Doing the equivalent of sticking a needle into a bloated balloon, Haruhi quickly stammers, "I – I've never – as in, I haven't bathed with anyone since I was a child." Despite all her efforts, she goes very pink.

Tamaki-san's jaw hits the ground. The colour is draining out of him at an alarming speed and he appears to sway slightly in a tizzy. It is a full system-shutdown.

Hikaru turns to him out of necessity and snaps, "Keep breathing, idiot!"

Tamaki-san gasps for air like a drowning man even though he'd been the one trying to suffocate himself. Several wheezy sounds escape him before they mutate into incomprehensible burbling and rasping. "Wha – wha – wha – "

Even with her lack of experience about these matters, Haruhi can tell that the mood is slightly ruined – the previous thick and heavy electrifying atmosphere has been sapped out of the room, leaving a rather unpleasant vacuum. She can feel her own disappointment gather in the centre of her chest, and the fact that she is disappointed startles her more than it probably should. She had not been able to recognise desire in herself until now, when she has been confronted with it.

And now she sees that she should have given thought to how Tamaki-san would cope with their relationship – since it has several notable qualities that directly clash with his deep-rooted principles. Hikaru obviously has no such reservations, and for Haruhi herself… for all the years that she has lived on this earth, she has not spent much time thinking about romance at all, as such she has no fixed and ingrained beliefs of how it should be like. Perhaps it is because of her parents and the way she was raised – her mother was pregnant when her parents married, and their family is both the embodiment of fluid gender identity and a champion of broad acceptance for people of all sexes. Haruhi has always thought that the only requirement of a relationship is love, and it exists here. That's all she needs.

Tamaki-san, on the other hand, spent all his life thinking about romance, and thus has cultivated a multitude of entrenched notions about it.

Love is also a priority for him, but Tamaki-san has always envisioned himself in the perfect fairytale wedding and marriage, just as Anne-Sophie-san had before him – they believe in soulmates and in the one-and-only, and while they are both free and generous with their affections, they are not so with their bodies. They subscribe to what Hikaru would label as "old-fashioned" ideas of virtue and chastity – not out of any religious fervour or moral righteousness, but really out of an extremely romantic and idealistic wish to only ever give himself or herself to one person only. It is true that the two of them have unconventional ideas of personal space and also that they both have marred reputations – she carried on an affair with a married man, and he flirts too much and too often for his own good – but their purity of their childhood wish has never changed or wavered even as they grew to adulthood. They wanted to become one with their beloved in the truest and most absolute sense, and they wanted it exclusively. It was clear to Haruhi that Anne-Sophie-san had once struggled with the issue of getting herself involved with a married man, and that she quite possibly lost some self-respect because of it – because even in a hospital and suffering from declining health, she spoke constantly to Tamaki-san about making a choice and understanding consequences and how, if at all possible, it would be best to do things _the right way_.

Haruhi understood that she did not want her son to be in a relationship where his status and his legitimacy would be at continual risk of being questioned and challenged, mocked and insulted, despised and looked down upon – it was not hypocrisy that led her to say all these gentle warnings to her son. It was love, it was protectiveness, it was _regret_ – the same way that Hikaru had shouted at her in the hotel room to not repeat his mistakes.

But for the three of them here, for the three of them now, there can be no marriage to legalise what they are to each other. There will not be a specific date whereby from then on out they will have conjugal claims on each other, and more importantly, there is no more certainty about how such a relationship is to progress in the natural way that amorous relationships generally progress. While it is not a topic that Haruhi ordinarily dwells on, she knows that she and Tamaki-san would only have commenced sexual relations post-marriage, and there'd been a kind of comfortable security in not needing to worry about it because it was so straightforward and uncomplicated. Tamaki-san's past had influenced him greatly – how could it not? – and to that end he wanted his own love story to be done the right way. For himself, and for his mother. Haruhi and Tamaki-san had been on the same page without explicitly discussing it, and it was an event that could not be sprung on them unexpectedly as they both knew when it would happen.

So, of course, Hikaru springs it on them.

He is standing across the two of them, his hand and suggestion rescinded, with a distressed expression that he usually wears with the words, _Oh shit_, and with an ill-concealed horror that he may have pushed the issue too fast. "It's late, it's late!" He bustles around, shooing them out. "I'm damn tired; go away so I can bathe."

Before Haruhi can gather her thoughts or muster any courage, Hikaru hastily shuts the bathroom door.

.

06/04/13


	67. Chapter 66: Haruhi

**CHAPTER 66**

"The three of us have now spent an hour lying in bed together thinking of what we aren't doing in this bed together," Haruhi remarks calmly as the soon as the number on the clock flicks forward to the next minute, breaking the silence as is her nature. Awkward impasses are not her thing.

The two boys on either side of her simultaneously release strangled noises.

She waits patiently for a reply, since it's clear that sleep will remain out of their reach until they resolve this. It is her prediction that Tamaki-san will speak first, and indeed he does.

"Are we… should we – what should we do?" He turns over to face her at last, nervousness visible even in the dark.

Natually, they look towards the most romantically experienced person in their relationship. Hikaru's back manages to tense up even more, defying what should be anatomically possible. "How should I know," he responds somewhat shortly.

Haruhi rolls over and snakes her arms around his waist from the back, and Hikaru freezes like she's hurting him.

Well, let him try to ignore her like this.

He takes much longer to relax than Haruhi expects, and it is only when she nuzzles her face into the space between his shoulderblades that he eases up a little.

He smells really, really nice.

And his skin is so _soft_. The smooth expanse of it, shockingly unblemished – that appealing nape and sculpted line of the jaw. Hikaru is physically flawless in a way that's apparently unique to Hitachiins, and when he moves Haruhi's hands accidentally slip beneath his shirt to brush the light ripple of muscles at his abdomen.

Swift as lightning, he grabs her hands in warning.

Then, without any more sudden movements, he slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position to gaze at them seriously. "I won't do anything the both of you don't want to do."

"Did that really feel like something I didn't want to do," Haruhi asks with no small annoyance, her body rather too warm for comfort.

Hikaru sighs, heavy with guilt and helplessness. "Maybe… Maybe the two of you should get married first."

"Don't be stupid," Haruhi snaps. "That's a recipe for disaster."

"I just mean get married before we do anything!"

"What purpose will that serve?" she demands.

"Wasn't that your plan though?! I mean, like, didn't you want – "

"Hikaru, you've met my father," she tells him. "I told you the story of my parents' relationship. You _know_ what sort of environment I was raised in."

"Then do you, like, want to sleep with each other first or… or something?" he asks with great agitation.

They stare at him incredulously.

"It was important to René, okay?!" he cries, glancing at Tamaki-san before looking away quickly. "… The marriage thing. It's important to René."

Tamaki-san smiles, a complicated expression of joy and sorrow. "But I pick you. I'd choose being with the both of you over having a marriage with only one of you."

Hikaru opens his mouth to argue but Haruhi cuts him off. "Let's get married then. Let's have a ceremony." She crawls off the bed and goes to their linen closet, sticking her head inside to see as best she can while groping around the neatly folded stacks of clean sheets.

Hikaru gapes at her. "… Huh? What? _Now?_"

"Yes, now." Her hand closes around the expensive snow-white silk blanket she'd once seen on the twins' bed. She extracts it carefully, walks back to the bed and flicks it out in one big fluid motion.

The fabric is luminous in the moonlight, and it shimmers gently down to cascade prettily over Tamaki-san's head.

Hikaru stares in astonished amazement before laughter spills out of him.

"Why is it on me!" Tamaki-san protests.

"I still haven't memorised my wedding vows, Tamaki-san," Haruhi confesses as she settles into position, "so you'll have to guide us to recite it."

"I prefer personalised vows anyway," Hikaru admits past the tears leaking out of his eyes. When Tamaki-san attempts to remove the 'veil', Hikaru stops him and playfully whispers that he's beautiful enough for anything. "Let's modify it as we go."

They each extend a hand towards Tamaki-san expectantly.

Lower lip trembling, he clasps their hands tightly and Haruhi reaches for Hikaru's too. It is Hikaru's left hand, and that's when she realises that they are lacking a vital ingredient. "Does it matter that we have no rings?" she asks Tamaki-san. "It's a pity, but we can get them later."

"We have rings!" he contradicts her, scrambling off the bed in a fluster. By some arcane magic he produces a set of three beautiful matching rings, his face flushed with triumph and pleasure. "We do have rings."

And as usual, his actions reveal the depth of what he would not have conveyed in words otherwise.

Hikaru goes quiet, too aware of what it truly means that Tamaki-san appears to have been carrying these near him at all times, that he'd gotten them made, that he is _prepared_.

Haruhi takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay."

"Okay," Hikaru echoes.

Tamaki-san smiles tremulously.

"Okay," he confirms. He swallows once, clears his throat and begins his solemn pledge in a voice pure and strong.

.

26/03/2014


	68. Chapter 67: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 67**

"Oh my god."

Kaoru steps away from the window, grabs his lover and pulls him out of the kitchen into a private alcove at the front of house.

Then, he promptly hides his face in the crook of Kyouya's neck and giggles uncontrollably.

Kyouya combs through Kaoru's hair, a question in his fingers.

From the carpark, Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki cross the patio and enter through the back door, just as Kaoru had anticipated. After getting dressed, the three of them commence the prep work to start the day. Now that they are in the shop proper, Kaoru makes an extra effort to stifle himself – not that they could have heard him before.

"I – I'm sorry – usually I'm," he gasps against Kyouya's collarbone. "I'm _definitely_ more mature than this."

He manages to maintain an attitude of seriousness only for a split second before losing it again.

"Ah," Kyouya says, light and knowing. "I suppose we should feign ignorance?"

"Yes, please. Hikaru won't care that we know, but the other two might be a bit…"

"Of course." Kyouya nods, reading his mind effortlessly. "We should endeavour not to embarrass them."

Kaoru smiles at him with impish adoration. "I could get used to this."

"You are meant to," Kyouya informs him. He pauses for a moment to consider something, and asks, "Considering that you are able to discern the stage of relationship that your brother is at without being explicitly told… Out of curiosity, will Hikaru be able to tell?"

"I think we'd be better at disguising it, don't you?" he sniggers.

"I'll hold you to it," Kyouya says. He wraps his arms around Kaoru fully, obviously content just to stand around with him in the unlit premises. Unfortunately, they have duties to attend to. "I'm afraid we have go in and greet them."

"I can't! Kyouya!" Kaoru digs his heels in.

"We cannot depart from the norm if we wish to – "

"It'll be _disastrous_ if I burst out laughing in there! It might scar them for life! I'll forever blame myself for it!" he asserts in a fierce whisper, but even as he does so he is already darting around to steal a surreptitious peek past the glass. A glint of metal catches his eye, and he drags Kyouya away again. "Oh my god."

"Yes?" Kyouya asks patiently.

"They got married," Kaoru breathes, stunned. _"Married!"_ He seizes Kyouya impulsively, eyes wild with how utterly appalled he is. "Can you believe it?! My bloody brother got married and I wasn't there. _Damn._"

"Considering the people involved, I can't say that such spontaneity surprises me." Kyouya's eyebrows have climbed very high. "How do you know?"

"Those rings! I designed them!"

"I'm sure they must be exquisite."

"Of course they are, but that's not the point!" Kaoru tries to frown at Kyouya in exasperation. Tries. "I missed a major life event in my brother's life!"

Kyouya kisses the wrath out of him. It's frightfully effective. "I'm almost certain that the first thing your brother will do when you walk into that kitchen will be to give you a complete account of the events coupled with profuse apologies and immediate invitations to celebrate their happiness with them."

Kaoru droops sadly. "Still."

"Yes, still," Kyouya agrees understandingly. "Well, shall we?"

"No!"

Kyouya sighs. "Is it your sole concern that you should not cause them mental discomfort?"

"Yes!"

"And if I have a solution to your problem at your expense?"

"Oo-okay – I guess that's – mmph!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

And Kyouya's prediction would have been right, except –

"Hey, what the hell do the two of you get up to in the shop when we're not around?" Hikaru demands, scanning Kaoru from tousled head to swollen lips to untucked shirt.

Haruhi attempts to smother her laughter.

"Kaoru," Tamaki-san says with an annoyingly sagely air, adjusting his clothing for him, "I know it must be hard to resist, but maybe it's safer for you to wait until you get home just in case we walk in on you."

His nails gouging crescent moons into his palms, Kaoru swivels to face his unbearably smug lover, feeling absolutely murderous.

Kyouya shrugs brazenly.

_It worked, didn't it?_

.

29/03/2014


	69. Chapter 68: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 68**

"So," Hikaru says after pulling Kaoru aside. He twists his ring around his finger and studies his shoes intently.

"So," Kaoru concurs.

"…Yeah," Hikaru says.

"Yes." Kaoru smiles, amused and evil.

"It just happened," Hikaru says, looking up nervously.

"Mm."

"I'm really sorry."

"Mm."

"We're gonna have another official kind of thing."

"Very good," Kaoru approves.

"You'll be there?"

"I'll be there."

Hikaru hugs him so tight it cuts off his airflow.

"I'm glad for you," Kaoru whispers.

Hikaru can only smash his face into Kaoru's shoulder in return, but Kaoru hears everything he needs to.

.

29/03/2014


	70. Chapter 69: Kaoru, Haruhi

**CHAPTER 68**

"Yes. That's it," Kaoru encourages. "Remove the bowl from the heat. Use the medium-low speed."

Kyouya beats the mixture until it thickens to a mousse-like consistency.

"Okay, fold the dry flour mix into the wet mixture. Wait, um, no – like this: cut through the mixture – yup – then move your spatula across the bottom of the bowl… and back up. Yeah. Your other hand should be turning the bowl."

Kaoru takes a moment to analyse and appreciate his partner's touch – god, it is really deft and controlled. They are the sort of hands that many a baking or sewing student would envy.

Perhaps more relevantly to Kyouya, surgical students would be jealous, too.

"You missed a spot. Don't worry about doing it quickly; try 'lightly' instead so you don't deflate the lighter mixture. Oh – just – there's still a gradient of colour, see? The ingredients should be evenly distributed. Here, I'll – "

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Don't go in there," Hikaru warns, gesturing with the mop. "How they make making cakes a lovey-dovey exercise is beyond me."

"You wanted Kaoru to teach Kyouya-san," Haruhi points out, wiping the tables.

"I don't call that '_teaching_'! Have you _seen_ what they're doing with the sour cherry compote?"

"We feed each other all the time," Tamaki-san quips, fetching the food grade window cleaner to polish the glass of the display shelves.

"Yeaaah." Hikaru makes a face. "I don't exactly suck on somebody's fingers when they feed me maraschino cherries. I mean, come on, it's obscene enough without the extra innuendo – really, _cherries_?"

"Hikaru, why are you peeping on them so much?!" Haruhi feels compelled to ask as Tamaki-san warbles something incomprehensible. "Poor Kaoru; you must have scared away so many of his partners!"

"Pff. If they run at something this small, they're wimps anyway. Us big brothers have a duty to uphold, you know."

Haruhi shakes her head exasperatedly. "It's quite difficult to believe you can be so straitlaced with Kaoru when you were so daring with us last night."

Both Hikaru and Tamaki-san go absolutely scarlet.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Moment of truth?" Kaoru teases when the last cherry is embedded into its designated rosette.

Kyouya smiles faintly.

He proceeds to cut a slice of the schwarzwälder kirschtorte and offers a forkful to Kaoru.

"I am a biased judge," Kaoru jokes as he allows himself to be fed.

"Honesty," Kyouya orders. "Don't shake my confidence in your professional opinion."

"Heh." Kaoru meditates on the taste, takes another bite or two and scrapes at the cake to inspect it.

"Right," he begins his appraisal, lifting several fingers as he lists his points, "Good: the sour cherry compote, the shortcrust pastry base, the assembly of the cake. They are as they're meant to be – especially the base – the smoky chocolate flavour and the crumbly texture are faultless. Bad: the whipped cream could use more kirsch, be more generous with the chocolate flakes, and the most critical one – the sponge. Against the heaviness of the cream and chocolate, you really need a feather-light sponge for this cake. Yours doesn't have enough volume."

"Hmm, I see."

Kaoru laughs. "I _knew_ it – you're the sort who doesn't take criticism well."

"… I accepted your comments without objection. Whatever led you to that conclusion?"

"Really, now, my Kyouya," Kaoru echoes in amusement, "do you think so little of my perceptive skills?"

Kyouya snorts and starts to clean up.

"I wouldn't be worth my salt as a pâtissier or as a lover if I can't tell that you're chafing inside. Clearly you haven't gotten to where you are by being laid-back about the things you choose to do. Do you truly value my opinion?"

"Need you ask? I would not have given you the time of day otherwise."

"Then," Kaoru says, "_actually_ believe me when I say that this is an extraordinary effort."

Kyouya heaves a sigh.

"Well done, myself," he says woodenly.

"Against all reason, that might be the cutest thing I've ever seen you do."

Kaoru receives a glare for his trouble. "So tired." He crumples unceremoniously onto the table. "Want to go home."

"All right," Kyouya replies softly. "Give me ten minutes."

.

31/03/2014


	71. Chapter 70: Kaoru

**CHAPTER 70**

"This is more than what I signed up for," a disgruntled Hikaru informs Kaoru as soon as lunch is over and Kyouya goes back to entertaining the customers together with Tamaki-san.

"The hosting?" Haruhi asks dryly. "Or Kaoru's shameless ogling?"

"Both." Hikaru grimaces.

"I wasn't aware that _you'd_ signed up for anything in _my_ relationship!" Kaoru retorts, when what he really wants to say is _I don't think people having exciting threesome sex should be judging anyone _but hey, Kaoru is a good brother/brother-in-law.

No, it's much better to leave such tasks to their grandmother and sister instead. All the enjoyment, but with the luxury of clean hands and a clean conscience.

"The customers are quite nice. I don't mind them," Haruhi comments. "And weren't Hikaru and Kaoru happy to catch up with some of your old classmates? I think it's really nice that they still recognise the two of you and Kyouya-san from school."

"Yeah, well," Hikaru grins. "It's pretty great."

Kaoru nods in agreement.

"My main problem is Kao – "

Kaoru accidentally kicks his brother's chair, unfortunately dragging it right out from underneath Hikaru's butt. "Oh, sorry."

Hikaru glares at him poisonously as he picks himself off the ground. "I just don't know why you have to – to – _drool_ all the time."

"I don't drool," Kaoru sniffs contemptuously. "I gaze in admiration."

"For fuck's sake," Hikaru grumbles.

"Yes," Kaoru agrees amiably, and waits for his brother to take his meaning.

Understanding comes to Haruhi first, and she turns away with an unimpressed expression. Hikaru needs more time but eventually he gets it and flings a mousse cake at Kaoru. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST!" he yells, absolutely outraged. "You – YOU – !"

"What's going on?" Kyouya pokes his head in to interrupt as Kaoru laughs hysterically in his corner.

Hikaru trembles with speechless enraged frustration and, tugging crazily at his vibrant red hair, finally decides to stomp past Kyouya out to where Tamaki-san is. "AAARRGHH!"

Haruhi sighs and goes to do damage control.

Kaoru keeps laughing even as Kyouya comes up to him, mild confusion painted across his features. When he manages to bring himself under control, he looks at Kyouya adoringly and says, "You really are perfect, you know."

Kyouya blinks.

"So brilliant," Kaoru whispers, running his fingers lightly over Kyouya's lips. _So resilient, so ambitious, so hardworking. I wish your mother hadn't died like that. I wish your father hadn't been murdered. I want you and your siblings to get back what is rightfully yours. I know what you believe happened at that time, and I want to help you catch the people who did this to your family. _

_Will you let me carry some of that burden for you?_

_Will you?_

_Please, will you?_

_Can I even be of any help in the state I'm in…?_

"What's this all of a sudden…?" Kyouya catches Kaoru's fingers to still them against his lips.

"I can't hold a high opinion of you?" Kaoru smiles.

"Naturally I have no objections to that, but I can sense when you're not telling me something," Kyouya says. "And few things on earth have the power to make me this anxious."

Surprise shocks more laughter out of Kaoru. "I know you didn't mean it as a compliment, but… ugh I'm a _terrible_ person."

Kyouya smiles back at him and is about to open his mouth to say something when the other three flood into the kitchen noisily.

"Kaoru! What's this about you bullying Hikaru?!" Tamaki-san demands loudly, apparently embracing the misguided cause of his husband wholeheartedly. Beside him stands the said husband, miserable and downtrodden, except Kaoru can see the fucking tiny smirk on his brother and _wow_, did he really sucker Tamaki-san into fighting for him? Did he _really?_

"You asshole," Kaoru tells Hikaru calmly and sweetly, so patronising it burns. He can feel an unholy grin stretch frightfully across his face. "You think you are the only one with a champion?"

Hikaru tosses his head in a movement that screams, _Bring it_.

So Kaoru does.

.

06/04/2014


End file.
